Plus fort que tout
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo et Grimmjow décide d'avoir un enfant... Urahara va résoudre ce problème. Mais pourront-ils encore échapper longtemps à la Soul Society alors que leurs têtes est mise à prix ? GRIMxICHI FIC TERMINEE
1. Un enfant ?

Coucou,

Voici la version Corrigée par Ernia du Chapitre I. Suite à sa suggestion, je suis entrée dans le détail du choix d'Ichigo. Quoique se sera développer un peu plus dans un autre chapitre. Mais c'est pour donner une piste

J'espère que cela vous sera plus agréable à lire !

Gros bisous Ernia

°0°0°0°0°0°

- Est-tu sur Kurosaki-kun ?

- Certain !

Sa voix était ferme.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas te transformer en shinigami durant cette période ?

- S'il y a le moindre problème, je m'en occuperai, grinça Grimmjow.

Son regard était dur et déterminé.

- Je vous avoue que pour moi, c'est une expérience des plus intéressantes. Vous vous êtes décidé en toute connaissance de cause. Vous êtes déjà traqué, mais là, dites-vous bien que s'"ils" l'apprennent, ils voudront vous récupérer ainsi que l'enfant à naître. Donc, soyez très prudent.

- Je me chargerai également de la protection de Kurosaki, intervint Yoruichi, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça !

- Comme tu veux, Yoruichi, mais tu risques d'avoir aussi pas mal de problème s'ils l'apprennent !dit Urahara.

- Pouah… j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes le jour où je t'ai suivit dans le monde des humains, Kisuke !

- Hé, hé…. Ce n'est pas faux ! Bon, il faut que je prépare cette intervention délicate, donc donnez-moi quatre jours et vendredi nous allons pouvoir commencer l'opération. Kurosaki, il va falloir pour toi, patienter 9 mois…

- Je le sais, vous n'avez pas arrêté de me le dire ! Même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va m'attendre, j'ai pris ma décision !

- Très bien… donc à vendredi. Euh, n'oubliez pas que l'intervention va durer environ deux jours.

Kisuke se retourna vers Grimmjow qui le regardait, exaspéré.

- Ce n'est donc pas la peine de me bousculer ou de me menacer pour que cela se passe plus vite. La vie de Kurosaki-kun est en jeu ne l'oubliez pas.

- La ferme ! J't'ai dit que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te perturber. Je pense avoir été assez discret durant ces deux dernières années !

- C'est vrai, dit l'homme à l'éventail, je suis véritablement étonné de ton comportement… comme quoi l'amour peut transformer les gens.

- Dommage, que ça ne t'ai pas transformé, toi ! lâcha Yoruichi.

- Ah, les femmes… rit-il doucement derrière son éventail déployé.

Ichigo et Grimmjow se levèrent et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie. L'orangé tourna une dernière fois la tête et salua Kisuke puis il disparut suivi de l'arrancar qui partit sans dire au revoir.

- Eh bien, Kurosaki a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

- Disons que ça t'arrange… comme ça tu peux faire tes petites expériences.

- Oh… c'est méchant !

- Je me demande bien ce que peut donner une union entre un vizard et un arrancar !

- Oui, je suis très curieux moi-même.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le jour du rendez-vous était arrivé. La nuit était froide. Deux silhouettes se déplaçaient très rapidement. Elles firent une pause. Une main se posa sur un bras. Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow.

- Tu es toujours certain ?

- Oui, on en a déjà discuté hier soir.

L'arrancar se pencha et pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et le berça.

-Tu sais, c'est certainement la chose que je désire le plus, avoir un enfant provenant de toi et de moi.

- C'est pourquoi je suis aussi déterminé. Je ne l'aurai certainement pas fait si cela n'avait pas été pour toi. Si cela n'avait pas pour toi, je ne crois pas non plus qu'une idée pareille m'aurait traversé l'esprit!

L'ancien sexta espada se pencha et embrassa tendrement le vizard qui le regardait avec une grande douceur.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai peur. Surtout de te perdre.

- Baka ! C'est maintenant que tu réfléchis à ça ? rit-il doucement. Il n'arrivera rien. Surtout si tu repenses à ces deux dernières années.

Un sourire ironique flottait sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Je recommencerai, même si je savais tout ce qui nous attendait !

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un nouveau baiser tendre.

- On y va ?

- Allons-y.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée de la boutique Urahara. Tessai les y attendait ainsi que Yoruichi. Ils entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et le nécromancien forma un kekkaï autour de la boutique. Personne ne pourrait pénétrer à l'intérieur et personne ne pourrait sentir les reiatsus des personnes présentes.

L'ancien capitaine de la deuxième division entraîna Kurosaki dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à une salle d'opération d'hôpital. Ichigo sentait l'appréhension monter en lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Urahara puisse posséder un tel équipement dans ses locaux.

- Surpris Kurosaki ?

- Un peu oui…

-Tu devais bien te douter que je ne ferais pas mes petites expériences sans le matériel approprié ! J'avoue que je suis assez satisfait de mon équipement… et c'est ce qui va pouvoir me permettre de réaliser l'opération que tu vas subir ces prochains jours !

- Oui.

La voix d'Ichigo indiquait qu'il n'était pas très rassuré.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, Ichi, murmura Grimmjow.

- Non, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Très bien les enfants. On va pouvoir commencer. Toutes les personnes non indispensables sont priées de sortir ! Merci, et à demain…

Grimmjow lança un dernier regard à Ichigo. Il lui adressa même un sourire, même s'il se sentait ronger par l'anxiété. Lentement, l'espada se dirigea vers la pièce où Urahara recevait habituellement ses invités et où Ururu lui servit un thé. Il le prit sans rien dire. Son regard vide de toute expression et son front plissé ne laissait présager que de sombres pensées.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Ichigo… je voulais que tu saches, avant de commencer, que ton père veille sur le magasin.

- Quoi ?

- Il réprouve carrément ce qui va se passer, tout comme ta relation avec Grimmjow, mais il ne veut pas se mettre au travers de tes choix. Il va te protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je… je n'aurai pas cru après tout ce temps…

Il me demande de tes nouvelles toutes les semaines. Tu sais, il s'en veut… Saches aussi qu'il m'aidera pour la césarienne. Ah oui, si je ne pouvais pas être disponible pour celle-ci, c'est lui qui va se charger de la faire.

Il peut faire des opérations ? Il est seulement généraliste à la base… fit Ichigo surpris.

- Disons qu'il s'est équipé et qu'il a du reprendre quelques cours!

- Je…

Ichigo s'était installé sur la table d'opération. Tessai pratiqua un sort de kidô pour l'endormir. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Urahara murmurer "Fait de beaux rêves Kurosaki. Tu as plus d'amis que tu ne le penses…"

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow avait besoin de se défouler. Il ne cessait depuis le début de l'après-midi de faire des va et vient dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservé. Il soupirait et il grognait à tour de rôle. Est-ce que tout allait bien ? C'était cela qui le tracassait le plus. Il commençait à regretter amèrement son envie de paternité soudaine et le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'intervention d'une mère porteuse mais qu'Ichigo lui-même serve de mère.

Il se souvient de la réaction d'Ichigo. Il avait été choqué par sa demande et avait refusé tout net. Il allait seulement avoir 20 ans et la perspective de jouer avec le feu ne le tentait guère. Les responsabilités, il en avait depuis ces 15 ans en étant devenu un shinigami. Alors, un enfant et surtout qu'il « le » porte, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment y parvenir. Sauf qu'il a pensé à Urahara. Finalement, Ichigo en voyant le tourment de son amant et son envie irrépressible de paternité, l'on poussé à reconsidérer la question. L'arrancar et le vizard avaient eu de nombreuses conversations parfois houleuses pour qu'Ichigo cède à Grimmjow. Dans l'esprit d'Ichigo s'était formé une image d'eux fuyant constamment. Deux fugitifs en sursit. Si l'un des deux disparaissaient que deviendrai l'autre ? Il ne resterai que des souvenirs qui s'étioleraient au fil des ans, avec le poids écrasant de la solitude et du gâchis sur les épaules. Le visard ne pouvant envisager cette éventualité et il pris sa décision.

Peu de temps après, ils avaient été voir l'ex-scientifique de la Soul Society pour résoudre le problème. Il leur avait dit qu'il étudierait la question, mais qu'ils devaient s'attendre à beaucoup de désagréments… en plus de ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà ! Urahara leur avait dressé rapidement un inventaire des désagréments encourus pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris au dépourvu et qu'ils y réfléchissent déjà une première fois.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés une seconde fois, le marchand leur avait dit que c'était possible et les avait avertis du danger pour Kurosaki : l'impossibilité pour lui de se transformer en shinigami et donc de se défendre, des contraintes d'une grossesse qui ne sont pas spécialement prévu pour un homme, les espions de la Soul Society qui étaient toujours à leurs trousses. Et tous les imprévus qui pourraient en découler.

Oui, Grimmjow avait vraiment besoin de se défouler. Il entendit toussoter derrière lui.

- Quoi ! répondit-il agressif.

- Euh… si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'entraînement qui se trouve sous le magasin pour vous changer les idées, lui dit calmement Ururu.

- Ah oui ? Très bien, dit-il avec son sourire psychotique, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre ! Au fait… tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Non, mais Monsieur Urahara m'a dit d'aller vous voir vers 15 h et de vous proposer de vous détendre dans le sous-sol.

- Prévoyant ce type !

Il passa rapidement devant l'adolescente après que cette dernière lui eut indiqué l'endroit par où il pourrait descendre. Quand il fut arrivé dans la salle souterraine, il se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Il allait enfin pouvoir décompresser.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain soir, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, Gita et Ururu attendaient sagement dans la pièce commune. Ils avaient tous une tasse de thé dans les mains et semblaient tous très inquiet. L'opération durait plus longtemps que ne l'avait annoncé le scientifique. Les minutes s'égrenaient comme des heures, et tous sursautaient au moindre bruit.

Finalement, les uns après les autres ils s'endormirent à leur place, sauf l'espada dont le regard était fixé sur la pendule. Il se leva brutalement… Il voulait aller voir, quitte à défoncer la porte. Puis se rassit, car il se souvint des paroles d'Urahara concernant les visites intempestives. Il regrettait vraiment amèrement sa décision et le fait de l'avoir soufflé à Ichigo qui, une fois qu'il prenait une décision, s'en tenait à elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Il soupira et regarda à nouveau l'horloge. 3 h du matin passé. Toujours personne… Ses pensées dérivèrent….

Il se remémora comment il avait rejoint Ichigo avant la bataille avec Aïzen. Au départ, il pensait bien le tuer car il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il se sentait attiré par le shinigami. Puis, au cour de la bataille qui les avait opposés, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées accidentellement. Maintenant, il se demandait si tout ceci n'était pas prémédité de sa part !

Il avait ensuite vécu secrètement dans le monde des humains, ne pouvant plus retourner au Hueco Mondo. Urahara lui avait fabriqué, à la demande d'Ichigo, un système qui neutralisait son reiatsu ainsi qu'un gigaï. Il avait dès lors commencé avec le shinigami une relation secrète. Ils savaient tous les deux que la présence de l'espada serait certainement mal interprété par la Soul Society. Ichigo avait mené sa bataille contre Aïzen et l'espada l'avait rejoint pour l'aider. Tous ensembles, ils avaient vaincu l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division et les deux autres traites.

Malheureusement Byakuya Kuchiki et Mayuri avait voulu arrêter l'ancien sexta espada après la bataille malgré l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté. Mayuri voulait en faire un cobaye et Byakuya le faire condamner. Ichigo s'était tout de suite interposé. Il avait plaidé la cause de Grimmjow en pure perte. C'est alors que le capitaine Kuchiki avait sortit son sabre et Ichigo n'avait pas attendu pour lui répondre. Ils s'étaient ensuite livrés un combat dont la seule issue ne pouvait être que la mort de l'un des deux combattants. Byakuya était près de mourir lors de leur séparation. Mayuri avait finit également blessé. Le capitaine Unohana, elle, n'avait rien tenté contre eux. Kenpachi, aussi au Hueco Mundo, s'était perdu en route, donc il était arrivé au moment où Grimmjow et Ichigo quittaient le monde bi-couleur.

Depuis ce moment là, ils n'avaient cessé de fuir. Urahara leur avait ensuite fourni des bracelets masquant leur reiatsu pour les rendre invisible aux yeux de la Soul Society. Ils vivaient à l'extérieur de Karakura et avait grimé leur apparence pour tenter de vivre le plus normalement possible malgré leur situation. Ils ne faisaient pas de vague.

Ichigo n'a conservé aucun contact avec ses anciens camarades de classes. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et il s'était trouvé un petit boulot. Il suivait même des cours par correspondance tandis que Grimmjow s'était trouvé un boulot de videur dans une boite de nuits les fins de semaine. Il était aussi agent de sécurité de nuit les jours de semaine.

Les débuts de leurs vies communes n'avaient pas été simples. Possédant tous les deux un caractère déterminé et passionné, ils avaient plusieurs fois menacé de rompre. Mais aucun d'eux ne se résoudait à le faire, l'autre étant devenu tellement indispensable a leur vie.

Grimmjow eut un sourire en pensant qu'il trouvait son amant de plus en plus beau. Il avait l'impression qu'il tombait amoureux de lui tous les jours et c'est ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. Parfois, il avait envie de tout laisser tomber et de vivre plus librement… mais le mal que cela représentait pour Ichigo l'empêchait d'être imprudent. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au vizard. Autant, il avait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains, autant il souhaitait le protéger. Pourtant, le vizard était beaucoup plus redoutable que lui. Ichigo possédait une noblesse d'âme que Grimmjow ne croyait pas posséder. Il savait aussi qu'Ichigo serait incapable de se battre s'il devait affronter à nouveau des shinigamis, surtout si ceux-ci se révélaient être ses anciens amis.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

L'arrancar s'était endormit. Il fut réveillé brutalement par le son d'une voix qu'il n'espérait plus. Tous s'étaient redressé et observaient Urahara qui semblait épuisé.

-Les amis, l'opération est un succès. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu et j'en suis désolé. Kurosaki ne s'est pas très bien porté au cours de la nuit, donc, j'ai du le surveillé plus longtemps que prévu pour éviter tout rejet et surtout qu'il ne passe de vie à trépas.

- Il est vivant ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Oui mais il faut le laisser se reposer. De toute façon, il est toujours sous l'influence du sort de Kidô de Tessai.

- Peut-on aller le voir ? demanda Yoruichi

- Je ne vais seulement laisser Grimmjow allez rendre visite à Kurosaki pour le moment. Évite de le réveiller. Il a besoin de récupérer !

- Très bien…

- Bon. Tessaï a du le placer dans ta chambre maintenant. J'ai faim moi… Quelqu'un m'aurait-il préparé un bon repas ?

L'ancien espada n'écouta pratiquement pas ce que le scientifique racontait. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait et vit Tessai en sortir. Grimmjow entra dans la pièce et vit qu'un futon supplémentaire avait été ajouté. Il s'approcha doucement de celui sur lequel reposait Ichigo. Il se laissa tomber doucement à côté de lui et scruta son visage blême. Il passa doucement sa main sur le visage de son amant. Il sentait de la chaleur sous ses doigts, ce qui le rassura. Il semblait tellement petit et fragile à cet instant. Grimmjow sentit la fatigue le gagner. Il s'allongea à côté du shinigami, à même le sol et s'endormit d'un coup, pour profiter d'un sommeil sans rêve.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°


	2. Avenir Incertain

Bonsoir à tous...

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Pour l'instant, c'est encore la mise en place, mais le prochain chapitre aura beaucoup plus d'actions. Je recherche toujours une beta Reader... donc, n'hésitez pas à me contacter... et désolée pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez sur cette fic.

Un petit coucou et un grand merci pour vos coms à Ernia, Yayuhe, Hoshiyo-chan et la Faucheuse.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent...

Disclamer : bah... pas à moi tout est à Tite.

Couple : Ichi x Grimm' / petit Yoruichi x Kisuke

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo leva péniblement les yeux. Il se sentait vraiment vaseux et très faible. Il laissa sa vue se rétablir lentement. Sa vue était trouble. Brutalement, il sentit une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. Il se souvint brutalement pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Il posa une main sur son ventre et se demanda si l'opération avait réussi.

Il tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et il aperçu une touffe de cheveux bleu un peu plus bas, juste à côté de lui. Grimmjow était allongé à même le sol. Le voir le réconforta. Ce dernier s'agitait dans son sommeil. Une barre au niveau du front lui indiquait que ses rêves n'étaient pas paisible. Il déplaça lentement une main sur la tête de son amant et lui ébouriffa sa crinière indisciplinée. Cela apaisa apparemment l'homme endormi.

Ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdir à nouveau. Il plongea dans un sommeil lourd. Yoruichi qui avait observé la scène, sourit ! Elle se leva et plaça une couverture sur l'arrancar et rejoignit la salle commune.

Seuls s'y trouvait Tessaï et Ururu.

- Où est Kisuke ?

- Il est partit se coucher répondit Tessaï

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Urahara. Elle ouvrit le shoji. Yoruichi se dirigea vers son futon avec une démarche féline et se glissa à côté de lui.

- Tu crois que ça ira ? lui demanda t'elle

- Espérons le…

- Nous sommes aussi fou qu'eux !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois Yoruichi lui dit-il moqueur

- Cette dernière se blottit contre le marchand qui sombrait dans le sommeil.

- Je t'aime Kisuke !

- Moi aussi… Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de me le dire ? la voix avait des traces de sommeil

- Parce ce que… ce qu'ils vivent nous l'avons vécu sur plusieurs années et ils le vivent en accélérer ! Et puis… leurs permettre d'accéder à un rêve normalement impossible… Y'a que toi qui pouvait le faire !

- Humm…

- Bonne nuit !

- …

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo sentit une bonne odeur effleurée ces narines, son ventre affamé protesta. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et observa le plafond quelques secondes. Un mouvement sur le côté lui fit tourner la tête. Il rencontra les yeux bleus électrique de l'ancien espada.

- Tu te sens comment Ichi ? lui demanda t'il d'emblée

Après une courte réflexion, il lui répondit "bizarre"

- Tu as mal ?

- Je me suis senti en meilleure forme. Un faible sourire éclairai son visage. Est-ce que ??

- Oui… tout va bien… vous êtes sauf tous les deux !

Ichigo fixa Grimmjow qui arborait un vrai sourire. Il lui avait pris la main et s'était penché vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux souples. Il se sentait un peu confus… la fatigue ? La douleur ? Ou toutes ces questions qui faisaient qu'il se rendait enfin compte de la portée de son acte ?

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu…

- Excellant, on vient d'apporter le déjeuner.

- Je sais pas si je serai le manger…

- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. L'opération à durer plus longtemps que prévue. Et… tu… sa voix faiblit un peu

- Cela ne s'est pas passé aussi bien qu'espérer ?

- Ouaih… maugra Grimmjow. Il fronçait les sourcils en repensant à sa nuit d'angoisse.

- Je suis encore là, donc tout va bien…

- Après un bref silence, l'espada demanda

- Tu crois que tu peux te relever ?

- Je vais essayer…

- Je vais t'aider…

Finalement, la solution fut que Grimmjow serve de tête de lit à Ichigo pour lui permettre de tenir la position assise. L'arrancar attrapa de sa main le bol de ramen et le donna à Ichigo. Il prit le sien et ils mangèrent en silence. Ce dernier était plutôt confortable et apaisant. L'homme servant de coussin sentit le corps de son amant s'abandonner. Il lui retira son bol et posa le sien. Il le laissa glisser sur le futon et lui ramena les couvertures sur lui.

- Il a mangé ?

L'arrancar approuva de la tête. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts du marchand.

- Il va encore dormir longtemps ?

- Une question d'une ou deux journées. Vous pourrez repartir la semaine prochaine tranquillement. Si Kurosaki montre le moindre signe de fatigue extrême, ou s'il a le moindre malaise suspect… revenez me voir immédiatement. Il faut qu'il mange correctement, pas de stress, pas d'effort extrême… bref, acheter le guide de la femme enceinte. Fit-il moqueur. Il se peut aussi qu'il est un problème au niveau de son caractère. Plus susceptible, plus sensible, plus colérique, des envies subites… bref toutes les joies de la maternité !

- Ça semble vous amuser

- Beaucoup… Je ne pensais voir Kurosaki aussi amoureux et prêt à de tels sacrifices. Quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment… vu son caractère !

- Vous avez l'air pensif… quelques choses que vous auriez oublier de mentionner ?

- En fait… en regardant Kurosaki, par rapport aux problèmes de femmes enceintes… Si vous voyiez, non comment vous dire cela… faites en sorte que son hollow ne prennent pas le dessus.

- Grimmjow avait plissé ses paupières et regardait avec attention le scientifique.

- Ichigo risque quelque chose ?

- Voyez-vous comme je vous l'ai expliqué au tout début lors de notre premier entretien. Je ne connais pas les conséquences que pourrai avoir une telle transformation. Quelque part, je vous plains car cela ne risque pas d'être de tout repos pour vous ces prochains mois.

- Il n'y a aucun mois qui soit de tout repos, ç'ne change pas de d'habitude. Au fait, tout est prêt pour nous quitter ce magasin sans problème ?

- Tessaï s'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Oh fait… Isshin Kurosaki vous attend dans la salle commune.

- Que veut-il le vieux ? Qu'est ce qu'il fou là ? dit-il agressif

- Oh… c'est vrai. Vous n'êtes pas au courant, mais Isshin s'occupe de votre sécurité.

Grimmjow fit une légère grimace. Il avait de la colère pour ce chien de shinigami. Il traversa la pièce et entra bruyamment dans la salle où l'attendait le père d'Ichigo. Ce dernier leva la tête et observa l'espada qui vêtu d'un gigaï n'avait pas son masque de hollow. Une réussite de Kisuke encore. Son riatsu était à peine perceptible quand on était proche de lui. Pas étonnant que les autres ne le trouvent pas. Il vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

- Je voulais savoir si Ichigo allait bien…

Grimmjow eut un de ses sourires psychotiques, ses yeux commençaient à avoir une lueur folle.

- C'est maintenant qu'tu t'inquiètes ?

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais fit Urahara

- La ferme ! lui répondit l'espada… c'est à lui qu'je cause

- Il faudra bien que tu t'habitues à ma présence… c'est moi qui vais surveiller cette grossesse après tout. Et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la césarienne.

- Pardon ?

- Oohh.. j'ai oublié de te le mentionner aussi ? dit Urahara de sa voix chantonnante. En fait, j'ai besoin d'un médecin, ce que je ne suis pas… Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un scientifique rit-il doucement derrière son éventail.

- « ce détail » vous ne l'avez pas mentionné

- Je pense que votre désir d'enfant, passait au dessus de cela.

- Vous allez me trahir encore une fois ? Que je sache tout de suite à quoi m'en tenir.

Petit silence

- A cette époque, disons que je n'avais pas « réaliser » à quel point votre attachement était fort. Voir mon fils avec un homme, c'est un peu difficile à comprendre… mais le voir avec un espada… Pour moi, c'est contre nature un shinigami et un espada.

- Non un vizard et un espada… nuance ! Nous sommes le contraire l'un de l'autre comme le jour et la nuit, je dirai que c'est plutôt normal… Le Yin et le Yang !

- Comme ce que vous avez fait faire à Kisuke ? gronda t'il

- Ça c'est pas tes oignons le vieux…

- Si ça le devient quand je doit assurer votre protection et que je vais m'occuper de la santé de mon fils.

- Dommage que cela ne t'intéresse que maintenant

- Je te préviens que tu as intérêt…

- A quoi ? rugit Grimmjow qui avait bondit pour coller son nez sur celui d'Isshin. A le protéger ? A me tenir tranquille ? Que croyiez-vous que je fais depuis 2 ans ?

- S'ils l'apprennent, vous servirez de cobayes… tous les trois… dit l'ex-capitaine d'une voix lasse.

- Je le sais… Nous le savons rectifia t'il.

- Si vous vous faites attraper Ichigo voudra vous sauver. Alors au moins soyez encore plus prudent.

Grimmjow en entendant ces paroles parus réfléchir quelques minutes. Il avait pris son menton entre ses doigts et regardait au loin pensif.

- Oï le pervers… va me chercher une feuille et un crayon. J'ai un message à écrire.

- C'est de moi le pervers ? fit Urahara

- J'vois personne d'autre

- Aaahhh les jeunes, aucun respect.. Ururu peux-tu apporter ce que ce jeune homme demande

La jeune fille revint quelques minutes plus tard, chargé du matériel demandé. Grimmjow s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et écrivit son message. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps comme pour chercher ces mots. Finalement, il plia la feuille en quatre et glissa la lettre dans un enveloppe qu'il cacheta. Il l'a tendit à Isshin…

- Vous la remettrai à votre fils, au cas où je me ferai attraper. Cela le dissuadera de venir me retrouver.

Isshin prit l'enveloppe et l'observa quelques minutes. Finalement, il l'a plaça à l'intérieur de sa veste.

- Je viendrai vous rendre visite régulièrement pour suivre l'évolution de cette grossesse. Bien sur, je serai extrêmement prudent. Si je ne pouvais pas venir pour une raison ou une autre, se sera Urahara, Tessaï ou au pire Gita ou Ururu qui viendraient en fonction de la gravité de la situation. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils ne le sache pas !

L'espada était partit s'asseoir et regarda le vide. Il en avait assez de fuir et de cette situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était de sa faute si tout devenait plus compliqué pour tout le monde. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que tout aille pour le mieux.

Isshin demanda

- Je peux le voir ?

- Si Urahara est d'accord… fit l'arrancar

- Bien sur… Grimmjow veuillez indiquer le chemin !

L'espada le regarda de travers et lui aurai bien coller une droite, mais il se souvint à temps qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il fit un signe à Isshin qui le suivit avec un léger sourire. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre et virent Ichigo qui semblait souffrir. Immédiatement Urahara se pencha sur son « patient » et vérifia ses organes vitaux. Isshin s'étant placé de l'autre côté du futon.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Grimmjow inquiet et en colère

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut voir si l'organisme d'Ichigo va accepter la transplantation que je lui ai faites. C'est plus facile de cacher un Hogyoku dans une âme… Un être vivant, c'est tout autre chose.

- Je me demande comment tu as réussi ? souffla Isshin curieux

Le scientifique souleva le T.Shirt de Kurosaki où ils ne virent rien d'autres que les traces de ses anciens combats. Aucune marque de manipulation était visible sur le corps d'Ichigo.

- Incroyable… murmura Isshin. Tu m'étonneras toujours…

- Entre temps, Ururu était apparu avec une petite valise et la tendit au scientifique.

- Vous foutez quoi là s'énerva Grimmjow

- Silence ! claqua la voix de Kisuke

Il sortit un petit appareil et le plaça sur kurosaki. Ils virent clignoter quelques voyants et l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. Après une minute d'observation dans son drôle d'appareil, il murmura

- Très bien… je pense qu'on a plus à s'inquiéter.

Il sortit une petite fiole et l'ouvrit. Il plaça la pipette au dessus de la bouche d'Ichigo et déposa une goutte sur la langue du jeune homme.

- Ça devrait agir d'ici quelques secondes. Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'opération est un réel succès. Et si on laissait Kurosaki dormir et que nous allions prendre un verre !

Ils quittèrent la pièce, le jeune homme ayant retrouver une respiration normale.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow et Ichigo quittèrent le magasin une semaine plus tard. Tessaï leur ayant créer un couloir qui leur permettrait de sortir sans qu'ils soient vu du magasin. Enfin à l'air libre au bout de quelques mètres, ils prirent la direction de leur appartement. Ils se déplaçaient calmement. Soudain, Grimmjow arrêta Ichigo par le bras. Il l'attira à lui et ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle. Là, ils purent observer l'arriver de deux shinigamis. Ichigo allait s'exclamer quand l'espada posa la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de sa voix.

- 'tain… j'suis sur d'avoir senti quelque chose ici

Renji arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne. En plus, je t'avais dit que je n'avais rien ressentis.

- J'suis sur d'avoir perçu légèrement le riatsu d'Ichigo, j'te dit Rukia

- Aaarrrrhhhh… Tu m'agaces, sot !

- Ecoute, moi j'suis sur de ce que j'ai ressentis. Il est peut-être dans les parages. Peut-être qu'on devrai vérifier ? Je me demande comment il fait pour cacher son riatsu…

- Peut-être une petite merveille de Urahara… Ce charlatan en serai bien capable

Le visard et l'arrancar se raidirent.

- D'toute façon, y dira rien ! Il doit savoir où ils trouvent !

- Ppfff… à la Soul Society Kurotsuchi n'a pas réussi à soutirer le moindre renseignement à Urahara, de son père ou de ses sœurs.

En entendant cela Ichigo se redressa. La colère commençait à monter en lui… et Grimmjow du le serrer contre lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ichi calme toi…

- Mais se sont mes sœurs… murmura t'il énervé

- Je sais… mais chut…

- … rien à faire ! s'écria t'elle

- J'ai encore sentit quelque chose…

- Renji on y va ! Ca suffit maintenant…

- Ok… mais je viendrai surveiller le coin de temps en temps…

- Si tu veux

Elle partit, suivi de Renji après qu'il ai jeté un dernier regard autour de lui. Ichigo rencontra ses yeux, mais lui ne le vit pas apparemment. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, le visard se retourna vers l'espada.

- Tu te rends compte… mes sœurs !! Sa voix était chargée de colère

- Ils sont aussi tordu que l'était Aïzen… ricana l'arrancar

- Pas étonnant que mon père…

- Ton père ne t'en veux pas, puisqu'il te protège. Et je ne pense pas qu'Isshin leur ai laissé faire le moindre mal à tes sœurs. Après tout… vous vous ressembler assez de caractère.

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est ce que je disais ! Allez viens, on doit bouger sinon on va finir par se faire repérer.

Ils réussirent à éviter les quelques patrouilles de shinigamis se trouvant sur leurs chemins. Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement sans encombre.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo : Oï la perverse...

Jijisub : Moi ?

I : Ouaih... la psychopathe... tu pourrais serrer la main à Kisuke. T'as franchement rien à lui envier... T'as des idées bizarres. T'as eu un accident de berceau petite ? on t'a maltraité c'est pour ça que maintenant tu t'en prend à **_MOI_** !!

J : euh... non ! En fait, je crois que j'ai eu une enfance "normale"...

I : C'est quoi ton histoire de labo à Kisuke ? Tu voulais faire chimiste ?

J : non, non... j'étais nulle en chimie et tout ça , par contre je suis une fan de Tite et dans les scans...

I : 'tain et je vais subir ça toute la fic ?

J : T'es chiant, tu m'as coupé la parole. Pour la fic ? Non, non rassure toi... la suite est bien pire !

I : Getsuga Tens...

J : wouah... a+ mina...

I : des reviews ?


	3. Te protéger

Coucou Mina,

Voici la suite des aventures de nos amis Grimmjow et Ichigo.

Je remercie Ernia ma Bêta Reader... Elle a fait un super boulot ! J'espère que cela vous plaira... En tout cas, je la remercie très chaleureusement.

Je te remercie également Hoshiyo-chan pour ta proposition, ça m'a beaucoup touché.

Pour l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera toujours autant !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Bah oui, ça booste pour continuer y'a pas de mystère !

Les choses commencent à se préciser pour nos deux amis et les problèmes commencent...

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow était de retour à leur appartement. Ils reçurent la visite de Tessaï, d'Urahara et de Yoruichi. Grimmjow les fit entrer dans leur appartement.

- Oh… vous êtes bien installés dites-moi, fit la voix moqueuse d'Urahara.

- Tu me veux quoi ? Dit moi pas que tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Oh, oh… non !

- T'es là pourquoi, insista Grimmjow.

- Franchement, vous n'êtes pas patients tous les deux ! Je me demande comment vous faites pour cohabiter.

- C'est pas tes oignons, rétorqua l'arrancar. (A mon avis le lui est pas nécessaire ici)

- Tu as du thé ? demanda Yoruichi.

- J'ai compris, je vais le faire, marmonna le vizard.

- Non, lui dit Tessai, montre moi, je vais le faire.

- Ok !

Grimmjow avait retiré son livre du canapé pour leur faire de la place. Urahara jeta un œil au titre et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Oh, tu t'intéresses à Freud ?

- Boucle là !

- Bien… bien… ne te vexe pas. Disons que c'est assez surprenant, dit Urahara d'un ton moqueur ?

- Pourquoi ? répondit-il, agressif.

- Grimm' ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Votre présence…fit Ichigo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki. En fait, nous sommes venus pour réaliser quelque chose pour toi. Il nous est venu à l'esprit que tu puisses ne pas réussir à maîtriser ton hollow. Donc, avant d'avoir à réparer les pots cassés, nous avons décidé de créer une pièce où tu pourras te réfugier en cas de crises… peut-être n'en auras tu pas… mais à tout hasard.

- Dit-moi, Ichigo, lui demanda Yoruichi, comment te sens-tu depuis l'intervention ? Je ne te parle pas physiquement, puisque tu nous en as parlé au téléphone il y a deux jours, mais moralement…

Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il observa ses interlocuteurs. En fait, intérieurement il se produisait depuis le matin même quelques transformations, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à Grimmjow car ce dernier s'était réveillé à peine un quart d'heure avant que le groupe n'arrive. L'arrancar fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air absent de son amant et surtout le silence qui commençait à se prolonger.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Grimmjow, tendu.

- … Je voulais t'en parler au moment où vous êtes arrivé. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps… Sa voix se fit plus faible à la fin de sa phrase.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Ichigo commençait à se dandiner sur son siège. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il finit par se gratter le haut du crâne.

- 'tain, tu vas accoucher ! s'écria Grimmjow.

Ichigo le regarda, blême.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki… Tu sais pertinemment que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. Dit-nous dans tes mots les sensations que tu ressens… Nous analyserons après… l'encouragea le marchand d'une voix douce.

- Humm… en fait, il ne s'est rien passé depuis que je suis rentré ici. Je me sentais plutôt détendu. Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être enceinte… Mais ce matin, j'ai ressentis que... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… c'est comme si un hollow me parlait.

- Pardon ? fit Kisuke et Yoruichi

Tessai avait rapporté un plateau contenant des tasses fumantes.

- Explique-nous plus clairement, Kurosaki. C'est de ton hollow dont tu nous parles ?

L'espada s'était approché d'Ichigo et avait prit le siège à côté du sien. Il l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Le vizard devint un peu gêné car toutes les paires d'yeux le fixaient avec la même appréhension.

- Justement non ! murmura Ichigo qui regardait maintenant ses pieds. Je suis allé dans mon monde intérieur et j'ai trouvé Shiro et Zangetsu. Ce bâtard de Shiro avait l'air de savoir quelque chose, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, dit-il, énervé.

Ichigo avait serré ses poings et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Je vais l'exploser la prochaine fois que je le vois.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

- … Enfin, pour en revenir à ce hollow, car j'ai l'impression que cela en est un, il me parle mais je ne comprends strictement rien… Je ressens des vibrations comme si j'avais un deuxième Shiro dans le corps mais sans ressentir les mêmes sensations. C'est subtil et j'ai du mal à l'expliquer

- Humm… il fallait bien s'y attendre, murmura Kisuke.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Ichigo la voix emplie d'espoir

- Je pense, dit la voix traînante de Urahara, que le bébé que tu attends a des prédispositions à devenir un hollow, ou ayant toutes les prédispositions d'un hollow.

- Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Un hollow c'est un être déjà mort ou quelque chose comme ça non ? grommela Ichigo.

- Il reçu un coup de coude de Grimmjow qui le regardait, mécontent.

- Excuse-moi Grimm' mais tu vis dans un gigaï ! Tu n'es pas humain comme moi !

- Les enfants, ont se calment, dit Urahara, voyant que l'arrancar commençait un peu à s'énerver quant à ces origines. Je pense que _toi_, Kurosaki comme tu es la moitié d'un shinigami et d'un hollow et que Jaegerjarck-san est aussi la moitié d'un hollow et d'un shinigami, et que l'on fait la somme de vous deux, il y a de forte chance que l'enfant développe les « pouvoirs » des hollows voyez-vous. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point et de quelle manière… Cela te dérange t'il ?

- Non… pour l'instant, c'est juste comme des interférences radio que je capterais. Et cela ne s'est produit que deux fois, durant un bref instant…

- Est-ce que tu sens ton hollow essayer de prendre le dessus sur toi en ce moment ? demanda Yoruichi.

- Ichigo se plongea quelques instants dans ses réflexions pour déclarer finalement :

- Pour l'instant, il se tient tranquille mais, le connaissant, je pense que tôt ou tard, surtout si je suis fatigué, il voudra prendre le contrôle. Ce n'est pas la moitié d'un fumier et il m'a déjà joué le tour. Et franchement, j'ai pas aimé son air ce matin !

- Je le vois, je l'explose grinça Grimmjow.

- C'est comme si tu voulais m'exploser Grimm'. C'est une partie de mon âme que je le veuille ou pas ! Ah moins que tu veuilles que l'on reprenne un de nos anciens combats ?

- Si tu m'en fais baver pendant la grossesse, c'est sur que je voudrai reprendre ma revanche… On se défoulera sous le magasin de Kisuke.

- Ooohhh vous n'en aurai pas besoin ! déclara ce dernier avec son air faussement jovial

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne nous donne plus l'accès à ton sous-sol ?

- En fait, on est venu pour créer sous ton immeuble une salle d'entraînement comme la notre. Tu pourras y accéder par ton garage… Tessai va se charger de cette partie là ! Et moi, je vais te créer une « issue de secours » ici, dans l'appartement, pour que tu puisses t'échapper en cas d'invasion. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te retrouves coincé ici et sans défense.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça, fit Ichigo.

- Grimmjow affichait un air satisfait et se sentait soulagé. Avoir une salle pour se défouler et se cacher en cas de gros problème, voilà qui résolvait certains soucis.

- Toi non… mais ton père à eu quelques arguments « percutants ». Tiens, il m'a dit qu'il te rendra visite la semaine prochaine. Mais, pour l'instant, il ne peut pas te donner de date fixe. Cela se décidera en fonction de la surveillance dont il fait l'objet !

- Très bien… Merci, Urahara.

- Arrête Kurosaki, je vais rougir ! fit-il de sa voix devenue plus aiguë, comme celle d'une jeune fille.

Pour la peine, il reçu un coup de poing en bonne et du forme de la part de Yoruichi qui le foudroya du regard.

- Arrêtez de parler et commencez à bosser. Maintenant que nous avons dit le principal, je pense qu'il est urgent d'agir. Si Ichigo rencontre des problèmes avec le hollow de son enfant, « s'il en a un », et que son propre hollow se rebelle, il va falloir que tu penses à un système plus sophistiqué que tes bracelets pour maîtriser le reiatsu de Kurosaki !

- Oui, oui… c'est vrai que maintenant, connaissant ces dernières informations il va falloir que je prenne de sérieuse précaution.

- Cela va prendre combien de temps, toutes vos installations ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Ooohhh… Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement. Compte quand même une petite semaine pour la salle. Par contre, pour les issus de secours, il me faudra un bon mois. J'ai déjà avancé le travail avant de venir… mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire de créer une issus dans chaque pièce de la maison.

- Chaque pièce ? s'étonna Kurosaki.

- Aahhhh… ton père est vraiment « persuasif » quand il s'agit de toi !

- Je descends au sous-sol, signala Tessai.

Yoruichi se leva et le suivi.

- Tu vas l'aider ? demanda Kurosaki.

- Moi ? fit Yoruichi moqueuse. Non, je vais surveiller les environs. Même si nous arrivons à dissimuler nos reiatsus, nous sommes beaucoup trop concentrés au même endroit et ils pourraient nous retrouver facilement même avec un faible taux de reiatsu perceptible. J'ai appris qu'ils commençaient à devenir nerveux de ne pas vous retrouver. Allez, j'y vais… à bientôt Ichigo… Grimmjow.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce.

- Urahara, quant à lui, observait le vizard qui semblait fatigué.

- Ichigo, je te propose d'aller te reposer.

- Voyant l'air indécis du jeune homme, il se retourna vers l'arrancar qui s'était penché sur le jeune homme.

- Ouah… tu m'as l'air bien fatigué c'est dernier temps.

- Je suis en forme et je ne suis pas fatigué ! déclara t'il, boudeur.

L'arrancar se pencha et souleva brutalement le vizard qui protesta furieusement de s'être fait enlever telle une jeune fille. Il voulu se détacher des bras de son vis-à-vis, mais l'autre le tenait fermement. Ils traversèrent la pièce sous le regard amusé d'Urahara. Ce dernier entendit Kurosaki hurler « Lâche moi, je te dis !! Je ne suis pas une fille merde ! Tu me le paieras un jour… etc. » et la voix de l'espada très calme lui répondre « Mais oui, mais oui… » Kisuke n'avait pas eu envie de rire comme ça depuis bien longtemps.

Son sourire s'effaça soudain et il entreprit d'inspecter l'appartement et d'en faire un rapide croquis. Il fallait agir vite… très vite ! Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi préoccupé depuis bien des années.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'était endormit très rapidement, une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le lit où Grimmjow l'avait déposé délicatement. Il avait bien essayé de lutter contre son amant quelques minutes, mais ce dernier fut intraitable et resta assis à côté de lui avec un regard mauvais qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis fort longtemps. Il arrêta définitivement de se débattre lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur soucieuse qui obscurcissait ses yeux bleus. Il ferma alors les yeux et se dit que ce n'était pas la mer à boire que de dormir. Après tout, l'oreiller était vraiment très accueillant.

L'ancien espada dévisagea Ichigo dont le visage se détendait instantanément lorsqu'il s'assoupissait. Il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux si souples. Il resta pensif, contemplant le jeune homme endormit. Un chatouillement familier lui venait toujours quand il restait là comme ça à le regarder. Combien de temps resteraient-ils encore comme cela ? Le plus longtemps possible espérait-il.

Il se leva enfin pour rejoindre le scientifique et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo commença à s'agiter au bout d'une heure de sommeil. Son visage arborait une grimace et une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait son corps. Son souffle se fit haletant et son reiatsu se mit à fluctuer dangereusement. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser place à l'arrancar suivi du marchand qui se trouvait toujours dans l'appartement.

Grimmjow s'agenouilla près du lit et secoua le jeune homme qui, visiblement, se sentait au plus mal. Brutalement, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et les deux hommes présents jurèrent en même temps. Les yeux du vizard arboraient les couleurs noir et or. Un sourire mauvais flottait sur ses lèvres. Grimmjow réagit immédiatement et assomma son compagnon.

- Désolé, Ichi…

- C'est gênant…voir fâcheux ! dit Kisuke qui avait perdu son ton chantant habituel.

Grimmjow avait reposé le shinigami sur le lit. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur outre mesure de voir son amant être possédé par son hollow. Non, c'était les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur lui et sur leur enfant qui l'inquiétait. Il soupira.

- Je vais rester avec lui. Vous pouvez partir, Urahara.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Grimmjow affichait un air las mais, finalement, son expression devint déterminée, Urahara sourit et hocha la tête.

- Bon, je le laisse à vos bons soins. Je vais « créer » quelques petites choses pour notre ami Kurosaki. Je ne vais pas le laisser comme cela.

- J'ai apporté plus de soucis aux autres et à nous même en ayant cette idée stupide dit Grimmjow.

- Allons, allons, mon ami, Ichigo l'a voulu, je l'ai voulu, Isshin l'a voulu. Tous ceux qui sont présents autour de vous, l'ont voulu. Arrêtez de vous condamner. Ce n'est pas dans votre caractère.

L'arrancar eut un petit sourire…

- J'ai l'impression de m'être ankylosé ces derniers temps. Tout ça pour cette fraise…

- Disons que vous savez où sont vos responsabilités dans tout ça… Bon, je vous laisse. À très bientôt Grimmjow. Pendant vos absences la nuit, je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un reste auprès de lui. Comme cela pour pourrez poursuivre tranquillement votre travail de nuit.

Grimmjow lui adressa un signe de la main et observa quelques secondes l'homme allongé sur le lit qui avait retrouvé une respiration un peu plus calme qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Kisuke marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Karakura quand il discerna deux reiatsus importants. Il prit son air le plus décontracté et sortit son éventail de son haori vert. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent devant lui Abarai Renji et Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Ooohhhh, fit la voix chantante du commerçant. Quel plaisir de vous revoir Capitaine Kuchiki et Capitaine Abarai…

- Cessez vos mondanités, répliqua froidement le premier.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de vous voir, Urahara ? grommela Renji

- Se passerait-il quelque chose dont je n'ai pas connaissance ? demanda innocemment le marchand.

- Nous avons ressenties un reiatsu anormal pendant une ou deux secondes. Et il se situait dans cette direction. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu le localiser à temps. Et comme par « hasard », Urahara, nous vous voyions arriver de cette direction.

- Ooohhh, vous savez, le hasard… murmura le plus vieux.

- Avec vous, il n'y a aucun hasard enragea Renji.

Il semblait furieux de l'apparente innocence de l'homme au bob.

- Je me demande si vous n'allez pas nous accompagner à la Soul Society. Peut-être que Mayuri finira t'il enfin à lire dans vos pensées. Ces nouveaux appareils sont très performants.

- Serait-ce une menace, capitaine Kuchiki ? fit la voix caressante et douce d'Urahara

- Ce dernier lui adressa un fin sourire, même si ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids.

- Un criminel reste un criminel… et si vous l'aidé ou plutôt les « aidés » dit-il avec dégoût, je ferai tout pour vous arrêter. Prenez mes paroles au sérieux.

Renji avait froncé les sourcils en entendant les paroles dures de son ex-capitaine. En dehors de la loi, Ichigo avait blessé l'égo du noble, mais quelque chose chiffonnait le nouveau capitaine de la 3ème division… Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Il entendit l'escroc répondre :

- Ooohhh fit-il de sa voix doucereuse, je vous prends « très » au sérieux, capitaine Kuchiki. Mais ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin. Ma patience aussi à ses limites !

Le reiatsu de l'ex-capitaine reflétait clairement une menace de mort ! Abarai l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux et déterminé. Puis, il agita son éventail devant lui pour le refermer et passa à côté d'eux, en frôlant le noble, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il ne le laisserait pas mener le jeu. Son regard avait perdu toute trace d'amusement. Une lueur meurtrière flottait même dans celui-ci.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Juste pour signaler que les chapitres sortiront un peu moins rapidement... Mais c'est surtout pour votre confort de lecture. Ernia va avoir aussi la gentillesse de me rectifier mes deux autres chapitres quand elle aura un peu de temps. Donc, si vous souhaitez les relire, vous en aurez la possibilité dans quelques jours.

Ichigo : Donc, je m'en prendrai plein la gueule à petite vitesse, si je comprends bien ?

Jijisub : On peut dire ça comme ça _rire sardonique_

Renji : La ferme, y'en a que pour toi dans cette fic. J'suis passé au second voir au troisième plan

Grimmjow : Ta gueule... et qu'est ce que je devrai dire ?? Quand est-ce que j'casse du shinigami ? _un petit sourire psychotique était apparu !_

Jijisub : Mais...

Urahara : Moi personnellement, je suis très heureux de tout ce qui se passe... J'ai l'impression de retourner dans mes jeunes années... _ton rêveur_

I, R, G : La ferme l'escroc !_ Très en colère _

Ichigo : Surtout que c'est pas lui qui subit ces expériences de malade..._ exaspéré_

Urahara : les jeunes aucun sens de l'humour ! Reviews ?


	4. Je suis le Roi !

Bonjour à tous,

Vous avez de la chance Ernia a été super rapide pour me corriger... donc, je vous met le 4ème chapitre de ma série.

Je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'envoient des messages directement dans mon profil. Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me fait plaisir et c'est motivant pour écrire la suite. Ils se reconnaitront . Merci Ernia pour tes encouragements et tes remarques qui me font progresser !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, comme les autres chapitres.

Attention léger spoil sur Hiyori et Urahara (scan Pendulum)

Shihakushou uniforme noir des shinigamis ou arrancars !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était dans son monde intérieur. Il voyait clairement Hichigo le regarder avec un sombre sourire.

- Mon roi… fit Shiro moqueur, vous semblez quelque peu « fatigué »… Non ? Un rire sardonique suivit ses paroles. Vous avez tellement l'habitude de vous mettre dans des situations grotesques, tout comme cette grossesse !

- Shiro s'était déplacé et se trouvait maintenant devant son roi qui s'était assis sur la tour horizontale.

- Boucle là ! Je réfléchis…

- Au désastre ?

- Ta gueule…

Soudain, Hichigo empoigna son roi par son shihakushou. L'air sinistre qu'il affichait ne présageait que de nouveaux problèmes pour Ichigo.

- Connard ! Je vais profiter de ton affaiblissement.

Ichigo l'empoigna tout d'un coup de la même façon par son uniforme de shinigami. Il se redressa et plaqua son visage contre celui de son double blanc.

- C'est toi le connard ici. Je ne te laisserai pas m'envahir ! Si tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est que tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais. Il y a trop de choses qui sont importantes pour moi actuellement en jeu. Je suis certes fatigué, mais je n'ai rien perdu de ma combativité… bien au contraire.

Le visage du shinigami c'était approché dangereusement de celui de Shiro. Leurs nez se touchaient.

- Ne t'avise pas de me chercher, car le combat pourrait commencer immédiatement !

Là dessus, Ichigo repoussa violemment son double. Une lueur meurtrière éclairait son visage. Jamais Shirosaki n'avait vu son roi dans cet état. Sa détermination, sa volonté et surtout… oui, un instinct de combat violent se dégageait de lui. Certes, Ichigo n'était pas dénué de l'envie de combattre mais, cette fois-ci, c'était plus profond… irrationnel ? Shiro plissa ses yeux pervers et se demanda d'où pouvait lui venir cet esprit combattif. Puis…

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux protéger l'enfant que tu portes ?

Le silence qui en découla et les yeux ambre qui le regardaient durement lui firent comprendre qu'il avait touché juste ! « Merde… saloperie de mouflet ! Ah moins que… », pensa le double monochrome. Il se fendit d'un sourire démoniaque.

- Je peux savoir ce qui a traversé ton esprit de malade ?

- Mon roi… il y a une chose que je peux faire, mais que vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est d'entré en contact avec « son » monde intérieur.

Shirosaki éclata d'un rire complètement déjanté. Ichigo le fixa incrédule. « C'est pas possible », se dit-il.

- Et vous savez quoi mon roi ? Je ne vais pas me gêner pour me faire passer pour sa mère… Je vais le contrôler et faire en sorte qu'il te rejette ! Cette merde, je vais la rendre dingue ! Ta grossesse, elle n'arrivera jamais à terme, enfoiré ! explosa-t-il.

Ichigo l'empoigna violemment par ses vêtements et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Il s'ensuivit une bataille durant laquelle les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent avec un Zangetsu inversé pour chacun d'eux. La bataille faisait rage. Aucun des deux adversaires, tant leur colère était forte, ne voulaient cédés de terrain à l'autre. Shiro, lui, sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus vu la détermination qu'il lisait sur le visage de son adversaire. Sa colère et son envie de meurtre était trop puissante.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Shinji Hirako évita un céro de justesse. « 'tain, cet abruti est vraiment devenu super fort ! »

- Oï Ichigo, grouille-toi de te réveiller.

Le vizard portait son masque, il n'aurait pas pu se battre contre Ichigo sans. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait pratiquement revêtu sa forme de hollow. Si Ichigo ne se grouillait pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il allait devoir le tuer. Ce qui voulait dire qu'après, il devrait s'occuper de l'ancien Sexta Espada, en pleine possession de ses moyens !

En dehors du Kekaï se trouvaient Hatch, Grimmjow, Tessai, Urahara, Isshin, Hiyori, Lisa, Rose, Love, Mashiro et Kensei qui était entré à tour de rôle pour combattre leur ami.

Shinji esquiva une nouvelle l'attaque du hollow et se dit qu'il allait vraiment devoir l'abattre. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? »

Ichigo, par précaution, avait été transféré dans l'ancien entrepôt par Isshin. L'espada l'avait contacté plus tôt en soirée car il voyait qu'Ichigo ne se réveillait plus. Immédiatement, le shinigami s'était déplacé sous sa forme spirituelle et s'était précipité sur son fils. Il avait demandé à Grimmjow de téléphoner à Urahara d'urgence. Ce dernier conseilla à l'ancien sexta d'appeler Hirako Shinji car ils allaient avoir besoin rapidement de l'aide des vizards.

Grimmjow l'avait fait à contre cœur. Il ne pouvait pas blairer ces connards de shinigami à moitié hollow… sauf Ichigo bien sur ! Quand il entendit la voix moqueuse et les exclamations de surprises et enfin les éclats de rire de Shinji, suite aux explications qu'il lui fournissait au fur et à mesure, il s'était dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être aussi loin, sinon il lui aurait fait sa fête ! Enfin, après qu'Hirako se fut calmé, il proposa à Grimmjow qu'ils se rejoignent tous dans le sous-sol de l'entrepôt qu'ils avaient utilisés jadis, comme l'avait suggéré Isshin.

Tessai avait placé plusieurs barrières pour cacher le reiatsu qui montait crescendo chez Ichigo malgré les bracelets qui essayaient de le contenir. Kon fut placé provisoirement dans le corps d'Ichigo, pour garder toutes les fonctions vitales du shinigami en place. Il avait été prié de s'installer confortablement et de ne surtout pas bouger. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires. Finalement en une journée, tous les vizards avait réussi à rejoindre Karakura. Hatch s'occupa de renforcer les barrières qui encerclaient le corps du shinigami endormit. Il était évident qu'il se battait dans son monde intérieur.

Shinji allait lancer des remarques acerbes aux anciens capitaines et à l'ancien espada quant il vit le corps allongé de son protégé. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à Hatch de faire le nécessaire. Ensuite, il avait expliqué calmement à l'assemblée ce qui allait se produire dans les heures à venir ou plutôt l'heure, car vu la progression de la transformation, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de surprise le moment venu. Il voyait bien le regard meurtrier des autres, mais il fallait y passer une seconde fois apparemment. Grimmjow l'avait prévenu que s'il tuait Ichigo, il lui ferait la peau après. Shinji l'avait ensuite traité d'imbécile et avait rétorqué qu'ils auraient mieux fait de réfléchir vu leur situation précaire.

Et maintenant, Hirako observait derrière son masque la transformation totale d'Ichigo… Il allait devoir le tuer ! pensa t'il, navré. Il l'aimait bien le gamin et puis il donnait du fil à retordre à la Soul Society, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Le comble étant bien sur, sa relation avec l'espada ! Quoique maintenant, il y avait aussi sa grossesse… Hirako empoigna fermement son Zanpakuto et le dirigea vers ce qui restait d'Ichigo et s'apprêta à le transpercer quand il fut stoppé net par la main humaine qui surgit derrière le bras du hollow. Pfffiou il s'en était fallu d'un petit centimètre !

Le corps du hollow se désintégra pour faire place au corps du shinigami qui s'écroula sur le sol. Ichigo était allongé sur le dos et regardait Hirako, une lueur reconnaissante dans le regard. Shinji plaça son masque sur le côté et s'accroupit au dessus du vizard allongé.

- Alors gamin ! Tu t'retrouves dans la merde encore une fois ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- 'tain, t'a le chic pour ce genre de choses ! T'as la chance qu'on fût dans le coin.

- Comme si tu pouvais te séparer longtemps de moi, éclata de rire le jeune homme.

- Abruti !

- Ichigo ça va ? demanda Grimmjow. Il s'était accroupi aussi à côté de lui.

- Je pense être tranquille pour un bon moment cette fois !

- Tu es sur ? demanda Kisuke

- Certain.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent la voix de Kon provenant du corps d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo vite ! hurla-t-il. Reprends ton corps… Je vais… je vais…

Ichigo se déplaça grâce au shunpo instantanément devant son corps et le réintégra. La pilule d'âme artificielle sortit au même moment par la bouche d'Ichigo et ce dernier la rattrapa de justesse dans sa main. « Juste à temps » pensa-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il sentait à l'intérieur de lui une pression très forte qui diminua instantanément lorsque « la chose » prit conscience de son retour. « Ne me dite pas qu'il ou elle est capable de déterminer la présence de l'âme de Kon dans mon corps ? »

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kurosaki-kun ?

- Tout va bien… J'ai juste l'impression « qu'il ou elle » est capable de déterminer qui se trouve dans mon corps.

- Pas possible, s'exclama Lisa.

- 'tain, t'es toujours aussi timbré Urahara, déclara Hiyori.

- Oh, Hiyori, ça faisait longtemps… dit-moi, ça ne te dirai pas de revenir avec moi le temps que la grossesse d'Ichigo arrive à son terme ? Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main surtout que je suis plutôt débordé avec tout le travail que ça me demande…

- Tu t'es foutu dans la merde, tu t'débrouilles ! Ca va pas recommencer comme lorsque j'étais dans la 12ème division.

- C'est pas pour moi… c'est pour Ichigo !

- Il n'a pas à se foutre dans des situations pareilles non plus !

Ichigo posa finalement une main sur le bras d'Hiyori.

- Ce n'est pas l'occasion de montrer à Urahara ton savoir-faire ?

- Ta gueule le morveux !

Elle allait le frapper quand une main surgit pour la stopper net. Hiyori croisa les yeux de glace de Grimmjow. Sur quoi, Shinji se leva… Isshin se redressa et ce fut au tour de Kensei de se mettre en alerte, suivi d'Urahara qui emboîta le pas à Rose et Lisa. Tessai et Hatch, eux, se regardaient dans les yeux.

- On se calme tout le monde ! déclara Ichigo .Si Hiyori ne veut pas, nous n'allons pas insister. Après tout, c'est vrai que c'est mon problème.

- Qui a dit que je refusais ?

- Tu viens de le dire, crétinus, déclara Shinji qui se grattait l'oreille.

- Quoi ? hurla Hiyori T'as un problème avec moi ? On peut régler ça maintenant!

Elle voulu le frapper. Il esquiva le coup pour s'en prendre un autre qu'il n'avait pas vu venir !

Kensei soupira et se replongea dans la lecture de son magasine sur les armes. Love replongea lui dans son Jump. La tension se dissipa d'un coup.

- Bon maintenant, il faut sortir d'ici, déclara Isshin.

- Là, on risque d'être un peu coincé. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du monde à l'extérieur, marmonna Hatch.

- Ils ont eu le temps de repérer l'appartement? demanda soudain Urahara

- J'pense pas, déclara Grimmjow. On l'a transporté quand les bracelets faisaient encore effet. Et nous avons pris la précaution de nous déplacer dans différentes directions avant de venir ici, pour être plus discret.

- Un espada qui a un cerveau, ironisa Shinji.

- Hirako arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous battre !

- Et si, justement lança Ichigo

- Hee ? firent ses camarades.

Nous sommes combien, 13 ? Si nous sortons en force et que nous partons tous dans des directions différentes, ont pourrait disperser les shinigami présents. De toute façon, ce ne doit pas être des capitaines mais de simple shinigami. Nous avons la puissance, le nombre et l'effet de surprise !

- Pas bête… mais toi, tu es dans ton corps d'humain et tu ne peux pas te battre !

- L'un d'entre nous doit pendre en charge Kurosaki.

- Moi ! déclara Tessai.

- C'est une bonne idée, pensa Urahara. Tessai est un nécromancien. Il pourra se jouer de la surveillance et supprimer la présence du reiatsu de Kurosaki.

- Oui, mais cette cachette n'en sera plus une ! s'emporta Hiyori.

- On s'en fout… déclara Shinji. On peut en créer d'autres !

- Dans ce cas, laissons tous sortir en même temps notre reiatsu au maximum. Il faut brouiller au maximum leurs données. Grimmjow, tu es prêt à te battre ?

Le regard de Grimmjow avait retrouvé toute son envie meurtrière.

- J'attends qu'ça !

Ils se déplacèrent en groupe vers la sortie de l'entrepôt. Tessai créa un sort de Kidô autour d'Ichigo. Brutalement, Tessai et Hatch dissipèrent les barrières et tous sortirent comme des fusées du hangar. Certains firent face aux shinigamis qui se trouvaient sur les lieux. Il n'y avait que le capitaine Hisagi qui pouvait « rivaliser » contre eux mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Tous fondirent sur les shinigamis et en blessèrent plusieurs mortellement. D'autres survécurent par miracle. Tous les reiatsus furent envoyé dans différentes directions. L'écho dans le monde réel fut instantané. Tous les shinigamis présents se figèrent. C'étaient quoi ? Une invasion ? Ces reiatsus étaient monstrueux !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Dans le bureau de la 12ème division, les rapports d'alertes pleuvaient. Les techniciens voyaient différents points se dispersant dans la nature pour disparaître les uns après les autres tout aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparues ! Kurotsuchi était énervé puisque personne n'était fichu pour l'instant de lui dire « qui » était apparu sur les écrans !

- Vous n'allez plus m'échapper longtemps et vous jouer de moi éternellement ! s'écria-t-il. Je vous ferai payer de vous être moquer de moi durant ces deux dernières années !

- Mayuri fixait maintenant l'écran complètement vide.

- Vous m'analysez tous les reiatsus! Je veux une copie de vos rapports rapidement !!

- Kurotsuchi se dirigea vers son bureau. Enfin un faux pas ! Il éclata d'un rire de dément.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Avouez que je vous laisse en plein suspens Mouahahahah... (Jijisub une lueur folle dans le fond de ses prunelles bleus)

Ichigo : ça y est, elle débloque !

Grimmjow : C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Hichigo : Elle essaye même de m'imiter. Lamentable, fucking auteur !

Jijisub : Vous êtes vaches les gars... je l'écris avec Amour cette fic.

I : Dit plutôt avec Humour et c'est encore pour ma pomme...

J : je voulais faire de l'expérimentale

G : Fait ça dans ta vie pas dans la nôtre

J : si vous continuer d'être vache avec moi, je suprimme le prochain chapitre... vous savez la partie...

I & G (en coeur) : Reviews ?


	5. La fuite

Hello !!

Bah, me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. Attention Lemon ou Lime (j'avoue pas trop savoir où je me situe ici). Enfin, il va se passer un petit quelque chose.

Euh, Ichigo est émotif dans ce passage, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est enceint'. Je sais, c'est dur à imaginer lol. Alors pour les fans d'Ichigo, me jeter pas des pierres...

Je profite pour remercier Ernia, tu fais un super boulot. Je remercie Kittyara et Hoshiyo-chan pour leurs reviews.

Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant le chapitre qui va suivre...

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow avait réussit à se débarrasser rapidement des shinigamis qui lui barraient le passage. Quel menu fretin ! Aucun adversaire qui soit à sa taille. Il aurait volontiers continué à se distraire mais, la prudence lui recommandait de faire disparaître son reiatsu. Il réactiva ses bracelets et se camoufla furtivement. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait prit une sage décision. En effet, un groupe de shinigamis accompagnés d'un capitaine passa près de lui. Il ne vit pas le numéro de sa division et ne connaissait pas son reiatsu. Grimmjow réussit à se diriger sans se faire remarquer vers un parc. Là, il se camoufla dans le branchage d'un arbre et observa le trafic aérien des shinigamis.

°0°0°0°

Urahara avait activé, avant de sortir du hangar, un brouilleur de reiatsu, l'une de ses dernières inventions. Son empreinte de reiatsu s'en trouvait modifié. Il sourit. Grâce à la demande de Kurosaki, beaucoup d'idées nouvelles lui étaient venu à l'esprit ! Brave gamin ! Il en avait également donné un à Isshin. Il était normalement prévu pour Yoruichi mais, comme il l'avait prit avec lui au cas où ils en auraient besoin, autant s'en servir. Kisuke avait donné son nouveau bracelet à Isshin avant qu'il ne sorte du hangar. Il devait protéger la vie de famille de son ami. Urahara réussit à se diriger sans encombre jusqu'au quartier commerçant de Karakura. Il sortit son éventail de son habit puis se mélangea à la population pour faire quelques emplettes.

°0°0°0°

Isshin réussit, lui aussi, à battre facilement les shinigamis qu'il rencontra sur sa route. Il se demandait si c'était fait exprès toutes ses rencontres. À croire qu'il n'y avait pas de gibier plus important à chasser – quoique… Il était préférable que l'on s'en prenne à lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'attaquer et il pensa que c'était malheureux d'en arriver là ! Mais que son fils soit enceinte ou pas, il l'aurait tout de même fait !

°0°0°0°

Shinji, lui, était plutôt cool et relaxe. Il se pressait sans plus, prenant même le temps de courir la tête en bas. Il se dit que le recrutement dans l'académie shinigamis était tombé bien bas quand il voyait la force de ses adversaires. Fucking shinigami ! Quand il jugea le moment opportun, il se dirigea vers un immeuble et s'engouffra par une fenêtre ouverte tout en faisant disparaître son reiatsu. Que c'était ennuyeux ! Pppfff… Maintenant, il ne fallait pas se faire prendre par la ménagère et se faire discret dans les ruelles.

°0°0°0°

Hiyori, elle, avait sortit son zanpakuto et s'en servait comme d'un bâton de base-ball. Pour une fois qu'elle avait le droit de s'amuser, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Son masque de hollow terrifiait ses adversaires et elle prit un plaisir malsain à s'amuser un peu avec eux…

°0°0°0°

Hatch s'était vite volatiliser et avait créé un kekaï qui lui permettait de devenir invisible. Pas question de courir pour lui.

°0°0°0°

Kensei lui en profita également pour éliminer un ou deux hollow « innocents » qui lui barrait le chemin. « 'tain, c'est chiant pas un adversaire à sa taille. C'était quoi cette mission de merde ! ».Il aurait au moins voulu se faire un capitaine pour le moins. Dégoûté, il cacha son reiatsu et se mélangea rapidement aux autochtones.

°0°0°0°

Love avait lui aussi rapidement cacher son reiatsu et avait trouvé une bibliothèque où il pouvait consulter des jumps. C'était des anciens mais, c'n'était pas grave ! Ca le faisait toujours autant rire.

°0°0°0°

Rose soupira et se demanda combien de temps, il allait se faire courir après par ses poursuivants. Pas moyen qu'ils décrochent. Levant les yeux au ciel de découragement, il finit par accélérer et aperçut un train qui passait par là. Après s'être assuré de ne pas être vu, il fit disparaître son énergie spirituelle une fois monté à bord. Il prit un journal se trouvant sur la banquette à côté de lui et entreprit de se tenir informer de l'économie mondiale. Tiens, ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment ? Bah, y'a que les ryokas pour faire des conneries de ce genre, la crise de 29 ne leur avait pas suffit, apparemment !

°0°0°0°

Mishuro s'était aventurée dans le centre ville. Finalement, elle n'avait trouvé personne sur son chemin. Tant mieux… Surtout que là, elle allait pouvoir faire du shopping. Elle s'effaça des écrans de Mayuri avant de commencer à déambuler dans les rues piétonnes bondés.

°0°0°0°

Lisa, quand à elle, avait réussi à se faufiler entre ses adversaires. Elle fit disparaître son reiatsu une fois qu'elle le jugea approprié pour ensuite se diriger vers les quartiers chauds de la ville. Un sourire gourmand flottait déjà sur ces lèvres. Qu'y avait il d'appétissant dans le coin ?

°0°0°0°0°

Tessai avait dû arrêter de courir. Le jeune Kurosaki semblait avoir de la difficulté à soutenir la cadence.

- Vous ne pouvez plus avancer ?

- Je suis essoufflé et j'ai un point sur le côté, ragea Ichigo.

Tessai s'approcha du jeune homme. Il lui montra son dos, en même temps qu'il se penchait.

- Allez, monter sur mon dos. Nous devons nous éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette zone. Mon Kidô ne pourra pas longtemps les berner. Plus loin nous serons mieux ce sera.

Mais, je ne peux pas !

Ichigo était outré.

- Vous voulez qu'ils vous attrapent ?

Il fronça les sourcils et, finalement, s'accrocha de mauvaise grâce au dos de Tessai. Bientôt, le vizard eut le mal de mer et ressentit une furieuse envie de vomir. Il n'en souffla pas mot à son "cheval". Cette pensée fit sourire Ichigo qui pensa à son hollow qui lui parlait toujours de monture et de roi…

Après bien des tergiversations, Tessai avait appelé un taxi et ils arrivèrent ainsi à leur destination sans encombre. Ichigo voulu ouvrir la porte de l'appartement mais cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Grimmjow. Immédiatement, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, soulagés. Tessai les poussa de l'autre côté de la porte et la ferma derrière eux. Il rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre rapidement le magasin d'Urahara.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow avait épinglé à la porte son homme. Il le regardait l'air très soulagé de retrouver Ichigo, sain et sauf.

- Pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur ! Je suis heureux que tu aies réussi à t'en sortir.

- Une chance que Tessai est avec nous ! affirma le plus petit

Les bras de l'arrancar s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Ichigo et l'attirèrent contre lui. L'orangé étreignit les épaules de son amant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un message silencieux passa entre eux. Grimmjow passa ses mains sous la chemise du shinigami et caressa doucement ses muscles tendus et approcha son visage de ses cheveux orange où il huma doucement son parfum.

Ichigo était toujours électrifié lorsque l'arrancar l'effleurait de cette manière. On lui avait pourtant dit que la passion s'émoussait avec le temps. Ce n'était pas le cas pour eux, apparemment. Ichigo avait levé son visage et embrassa la base du cou de Grimmjow qui se trouvait si proche. Lentement, il se mit à le caresser avec le bout de sa langue. Il entendit son amant gémir et sentit le frisson qui le traversait. Apparemment, pour lui aussi la passion était encore vivace.

Ichigo perçu la douce caresse de deux doigts qui emprisonnaient maintenant son menton. Il vit s'approcher les lèvres gourmandes de Grimmjow et fit disparaître la distance qui séparaient encore ces lèvres de celles de l'arrancar. Le vizard ouvrit la bouche pour mieux savourer la langue qui entrait dans la cavité humide de sa bouche. Leurs langues se cherchaient dans une ronde sensuelle. Se repoussant parfois pour mieux se retrouver. Leurs souffles se firent courts et l'atmosphère entre eux changea.

- On reste dans l'entrée ? murmura l'orangé d'une voix suggestive.

Ses mains continuaient à parcourir le corps de l'arrancar, son visage tout près du sien. Les yeux bleus au dessus de lui prirent une lueur moqueuse.

- C'est une proposition ?

Ichigo afficha un sourire séducteur.

- C'en est une… à moins que tu sois contre ?

Le ton était amusé.

Grimmjow souleva sa fraise et l'emmena dans leur chambre rapidement. Si Ichigo avait été dans son état normal, il aurait envisagé deux options :

1/ il lui aurait sauté dessus dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qui l'ex shinigami remplaçant demande grâce,

2/ il l'aurait sinon jeter au travers de son épaule et jeter violemment sur le lit et le prendre sans cérémonie.

Ce serait pour une autre fois, soupira t'il.

Au lieu de cela, il entreprit d'enlever lentement un à un tous les boutons de sa chemise, sa bouche jouant avec le lobe de son oreille. Il ne savait pas si ce qui c'était produit plus tôt lui avait fait monter le sang à la tête, mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose : déguster une fraise consentante qui soupirait d'aise contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à nouveau jointes et Ichigo enlaça l'espada en mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille, limitant ainsi l'espace séparant leurs corps.

- Ichi comment veux-tu que je reste calme, si tu te trémousses comme tu le fais ?

- Qui t'as demandé de le rester ?

La voix du shinigami était devenue sensuelle.

« Merde » pensa l'arrancar.

- Mais… si je te faisais « du mal » ou à « lui » ?

- Tu aurais pu te rendre compte depuis le temps que je ne suis pas en verre !

Ichigo était amusé mais aussi exaspéré. Depuis qu'il était enceint, Grimmjow n'osait plus vraiment le toucher comme avant. Il commençait à se sentir frustré. Puisque c'était comme ça… Le vizard donna un coup de hanche en même temps qu'il poussa très fermement par les épaules son amant. L'arrancar se retrouva en dessous et Ichigo au dessus. Ce dernier se mit correctement à califourchon et enleva d'un geste sa chemise déboutonnée et regarda sa victime d'un air malicieux.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, Grimmy.

Sa voix était déterminée.

Grimmjow reprit son sourire pervers et voyait d'un très bon œil ce qui allait lui arriver. C'était plutôt rare une telle prise de « pouvoir » chez Ichigo. D'ailleurs, son amant se penchait déjà pour lui donner un avant goût de ce qui allait suivre…

0°0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow faisait la planche, Ichigo allongé sur lui. Ses mains jointes étaient posées sur son torse et son menton reposait dessus. Ses yeux ambre mi-clos le scrutaient intensément. L'arrancar passa une main dans la jungle de cheveux orange au dessus de lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient plantés pensivement dans ceux du jeune homme. Ils s'observaient sans rien dire. Heureux d'être là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout simplement.

Ils refusaient tous les deux de voir ce qui les attendait d'ici quelques heures. Profiter de chaque instant était devenu essentiel pour eux. Ils en avaient pris d'autant plus conscience avec les événements qui étaient survenus plus tôt dans la journée.

Ichigo se rapprocha lentement de Grimmjow et plaça son nez à la hauteur du sien.

- Grimm'… tu ne me quitteras pas ? Tu resteras toujours à mes côtés ?

Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre… L'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix d'Ichigo, il ne l'aimait pas ! Comment tenir une telle promesse ? Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le bascula sur le côté. Maintenant c'était lui qui le dominait. L'espada avait un air grave. Ses cheveux bleus effleuraient le visage sous le sien. Un froncement de sourcil était de nouveau graver sur les traits du plus jeune.

- Aussi longtemps que me le permettra notre situation, je resterai prêt de toi. Même si nous étions amenés à être séparé, je trouverais un moyen… n'importe lequel pour te retrouver et te contacter. Même si cela doit me prendre du temps. Au delà de ça, je peux juste te promettre de t'aimer pour le reste de mes jours.

Ichigo avait la gorge nouée. Ses yeux brillaient sous l'émotion. Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bouleversé au point de vouloir pleurer. Comment pouvait-on les poursuivre pour le crime d'aimer ? Dans le monde des humains, leur relation était contre nature et ils étaient rejetés. Dans le monde des shinigamis, ils étaient poursuivi pour crime car ils venaient de deux mondes où tout aurait du les séparer. Pourtant, Ichigo ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la Soul Society et une part de lui était une part d'ombre comme celle de son amant ! Pourquoi ne leur fichait-on donc pas la paix !

Il attira lentement le visage qu'il aimait tant vers lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre, doux, langoureux… Comme un bonbon à la fraise, pensa Ichigo.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Mayuri Kurotsushi exultait à la réunion des capitaines. Yamamoto lui donnait enfin la parole. Tous les capitaines avaient les yeux braqués sur lui ! Ses mains parcouraient la feuille qu'elles tenaient, et il faisait tout pour qu'elles n'expriment pas le tremblement d'excitation qui le parcourait.

- Voici les données que nous avons reçues au sujet des attaques de ce début d'après-midi. Il y avait 11 reiatsu différents. Deux d'entre eux sont indéchiffrables pour nous, cependant ils indiquent un niveau au moins égal à celui de capitaines.

Un murmure traversa l'assemblée.

- Les 9 autres sont ceux de 8 shinigamis et d'un arrancar ou devrai-je dire d'un Espada.

- Vous voulez dire que Grimmjow Jaggerjack faisait partit de l'embuscade de ce matin, s'écria Abarai.

Mayuri regarda, méprisant, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges. Il l'insupportait ce gars tout comme Kenpachi, voir tous les autres capitaines…

- L'emprunte spirituelle tient à le confirmer. Pour les autres énergies spirituelles, il a été établit qu'il s'agissait de Hirako Shinji, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love, Rose, Kensei Mugurama, Mashiro, Yadumaru Lisa, Hachigen. Autrement dit, les ex shinigamis devenus Vizard.

Un murmure parcourut à nouveau la salle. Yamamoto réclama le silence pour que Mayuri finisse son rapport.

- Si un arrancar, ancien espada, s'allie aux vizards, imaginez les conséquences. Ce qui est certain, c'est que les vizards n'aideraient pas l'ancien espada si Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas avec lui. Autrement dit, selon moi, il devait être également présent. Mais je n'ai rien pour le prouver.

Petit silence.

- Pour ce qui est des pertes humaines, il semblerait que tous ceux qui ont rencontré la route de l'arrancar soit tous vivant, mais sérieusement blessé. Par contre, ceux qui ont rencontré la route de certains vizards sont tous mort, et les deux individus aux reiatsus inconnus ont également éliminés les shinigamis qui se trouvaient sur leur route. Autrement dit, nous avons recensés 6 morts et une vingtaine de blessés plus ou moins grave… Seul 4 d'entre eux qui poursuivaient ce qui semble être Rose sont indemnes.

Nouvelle pause dans le discours de Mayuri. Il voyait le regard grave de ses confrères et sa jubilation atteint son paroxysme.

- Donc, pour finir, concernant les deux reiatsu inconnus, il ne peut s'agir que d'Urahara Kisuke et d'Isshin Kurosaki. Je pense que Kisuke a du trouver un moyen de camoufler le reiatsu d'Ichigo Kurosaki au cour de cette fuite et qu'ils ont supprimé tous ceux qui auraient été pu être des témoins gênants. De plus, je me pose une question… Pourquoi ? Pendant deux ans, nous avons essayé de les faire sortir de leur tanières et de les débusqués puisque nous n'avons aucun moyen de les trouver. Maintenant, nous réussissons, en une seule opération à faire sortir l'espada, les vizards (que nous recherchons tout autant), et nous nous trouvons face à l'utilisation de la technologie d'Urahara pour brouiller son reiatsu.

- Nous n'avons pas de preuve concernant Urahara Kisuke, déclara Soi Fong.

- Qui croyiez vous que cela peut être ? demanda d'un ton agressif le scientifique. Je trouve très étrange que toute une organisation se soit mise en place pour protéger Kurosaki.

- Protéger ? répéta Ukitake surpris.

- Oui… c'est mon intime conviction. Reprenons les faits un à un. Nous sommes capable de les voir tous sauf lui. Et ne me dite pas que l'assemblage des forces en présence n'est pas des plus disparates ? Qui pourraient les réunir sinon Ichigo Kurosaki, l'amant de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo Kurosaki apprenti et protégé d'Urahara Kisuke, ex capitaine. Ichigo Kurosaki fils d'Isshin Kurosaki ancien capitaine et, enfin Ichigo Kurosaki vizard comme le sont devenus Hirako Shinji, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love, Rose, Kensei Mugurama, Mashiro, Yadumaru Lisa, Hachigen. Il est le seul à pouvoir entrer en contact avec eux. Vous ne trouvez pas que cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences ?

- Très bien… déclara Yamamoto. Je demande à ce que les 2eime, 3eime et 13eime divisions se chargent de retrouver toutes les personnes cités par Mayuri Kurotsushi. Je veux que toutes personnes qui possèdent un lien étroit avec les susnommés soient aussi arrêtées. Elles devront être amenées au Seireitei pour y subir un interrogatoire. Tous les moyens sont mis à votre disposition mais tous doivent être capturés vivants. Ils seront condamnés selon les lois en vigueur au Seireitei. Je souhaite que la 11ème division se charge de la sécurité des opérations. Vous pouvez disposer !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jijisub : bah voilà... c'est fini pour le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On va rentrer dans le vif du sujet la prochaine fois. A bientôt et pensez à une petite review, c'est toujours sympathique -


	6. Fausses pistes

Hello,

Ce soir, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre de PLus fort que Tout ! J'ai été un peu longue pour ce coup là, car j'ai ré-écrit le chapitre 2 fois ! En espérant qu'il vous interessera...

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Je ne ferai pas sur ce chapitre la minute de Jijisub... mais à partir du chapitre suivant, je recommence. Donc, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Il s'agit de me donner un nom d'un shinigami, arrancar, vizard que vous souhaitez voir exécuter un streap-tease (c'est une sorte d'extras !). Pour les tordues qui voudrai me faire faire Komamura ou Yamamoto, c'est hors de question !

Pour information : Les notes que je donne sur Isshin Kurosaki sont de ma pure invention ! Vous ne les trouverez nulle part, ni dans les tomes, ou les scans si vous les lisez ect…

Merci à Ernia de m'avoir corrigé sur le chapitre et d'avoir relevé une erreur de ma part ! Mais, tu sais Ernia, concernant la définition de Mayuri sur la perfection, il est paradoxale là-dessus. Il essaye de se faire passer constamment pour le meilleur et d'un autre côté il avoue qu'il n'aime pas ce côté là pour la science... Ah qui disait que c'était les femmes qui étaient compliqué ?

°0°0°0°0°0°

Urahara regardait fixement le capitaine Abarai Renji accompagné de son vice-capitaine Kira Uzuru et une poignée d'autres shinigamis de moindre importance.

- Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que vous venez de me dire, Abaraï-san ? demanda doucement l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division.

- Kisuke Urahara, nous vous demandons de nous suivre afin de répondre à un interrogatoire concernant vos agissements. Ceci concerne vos relations avec Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjark. Veuillez ne nous opposez aucune résistance.

- Il est impossi…

- Vous avez à nouveau l'autorisation de pouvoir venir à la Soul Society, l'interrompit le capitaine.

Urahara Kisuke comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de raisonner son interlocuteur et la menace était maintenant grande. Tessai était assis derrière lui. Yoruichi avait aidé Ururu et Gita à s'enfuir par le tunnel qu'ils avaient creusé pour Kurosaki et Grimmjow. Ils n'étaient donc plus que deux pour faire face aux faucheuses d'âmes déterminés à les emmener avec eux coûte que coûte.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix n'est ce pas, Abaraï-san ? demanda l'homme au bob de sa voix faussement joyeuse.

- Non… Vous devez me suivre, dit-il avec autorité.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Isshin fermait sa clinique quand il vit le capitaine Ukitake Jyushiro devant sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils, d'autant qu'il voyait pleuvoir un tas de shinigamis de sa division autour de lui. Il traversa sa maison et se tint devant Kon. Il sortit de force la pilule d'âme artificielle du corps de la peluche et l'ingurgita. Son âme en sortit et il dit à Kon :

- Occupe-toi de mes filles pendant mon absence. Et ferme la clinique. Je dois partir et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Isshin regardait son corps occupé maintenant par le mod soul. Il n'avait jamais été aussi grave.

- O… oui Kurosaki-san. Je prendrai soin de vos filles.

- Isshin traversa la fenêtre et atterris au bas de sa clinique. Ukitake l'attendait.

- Oï Jyushiro, ca faisait longtemps, lui dit-il, cordialement.

- Bonjour Isshin. Son regard semblait triste. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… fit calmement l'autre.

- Tu vas me suivre sans broncher ?

- Cela dépend… dit-il avec un sourire toujours aussi jovial.

Ukitake leva un sourcil circonspect. Il connaissait la force de l'ancien capitaine et n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans une bataille avec lui, surtout que cette dernière serait interminable et certainement mortel pour l'un d'entre eux.

- Y'aurait-il une condition ?

- Mes filles…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire quoique se soit. De plus, je ne pense pas que ces dernières ont connaissances des agissements que toi et ton fils pourriez avoir ?

- Tu as tout compris !

- Dans ce cas, tu as ma promesse.

- Très bien. Alors, je te suis…

Isshin pensa laisser assez de temps à Kon pour permettre à ses filles de s'échapper.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait les sourcils froncés plus que de nature. Grimmjow qui était à ses côtés, lui avait encerclé les épaules de ses bras et tous les deux observaient le balai aérien des shinigamis au travers de la fenêtre.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont découvert quelque chose ? demanda Ichigo.

- Pour nous, non. Sinon, ils seraient déjà ici. Par contre, notre sortie d'il y a une semaine a du les mettre sur les dents.

- Et les autres ?

- Normalement tout devrait bien se passer.

- Le vizard pensa à ses sœurs, son père, ses amis… Il fut submergé par une émotion intense de culpabilité.

- Ichigo, il serait plus prudent que tu ailles te cacher dans le sous-sol de l'appartement.

- Et toi ?

- Comprends que je ne peux pas partir.

- Je refuse de partir.

- Tout le travail qui a été fait ne servirait donc à rien…

- Mais toi ? Il n'a pas été fait que pour moi ce travail.

Il a raison, fit une voix féminine.

Ichigo se retourna et croisa le regard de Yoruichi.

- Que faites-vous là ? dit-il en regardant Gita et Ururu.

- Ils sont venus arrêter Kisuke et Tessai.

- Quoi ? fit Ichigo d'une voix éteinte.

Grimmjow avait empoigné plus durement les épaules d'Ichigo. Ce dernier pouvait sentir toute la tension dans le bras de son amant.

- Eh la fraise… il faut qu'on se cache, lui lança Gita.

- Oui… Prenez quelques affaires. Les notre ont déjà été installé, le dernier jour de la construction. Veuillez également retirer tout objet compromettant. Vous nous rejoindrez là-bas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Urahara et Tessai.

Yoruichi utilisa l'une des portes de secours pour rejoindre le sous-sol. Ichigo et Grimmjow se regardaient troublés.

- Préparons nos affaires, finit par dire l'arrancar.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le vizard et l'espada avaient rejoint l'ex-capitaine et les deux adolescents. Yoruichi leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils marchèrent le long de la pièce faussement éclairée tout comme celle se situant sous le magasin de Kisuke. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un renfoncement dans lesquelles différentes pièces semblaient être jouxtées.

- Kisuke et ton père avaient prévu que tout allait dégénérer mais ils ne savaient pas quand. Tes sœurs sont protégées. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Nous devons faire quelque chose pour les aider ! déclara Ichigo.

- Non… ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche ! Vous faites chiez à la fin ! s'énerva le vizard.

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! lui dit Yoruichi. Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Ichigo eu la surprise de voir que des pièces pouvant abriter une trentaine de personnes avait été prévues. Un immense garde manger garnit de victuailles s'y trouvait, une salle commune pour manger, une salle pour ce qui semblerait être des réunions, une cuisine, plusieurs salles de bains, un laboratoire, une salle d'opération et une pharmacie. Une sorte de petit village miniature avait été aménagé en fait.

- Pourquoi tout ceci ?

- Ichigo… J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que Kisuke en te protégeant depuis plus de deux ans, à mis sa vie en danger.

- Alors le bébé ? Ichigo fronçait les sourcils préoccupé.

- Personne ne le sait à la Soul Society ! Tout ce qu'ils recherchent c'est toi et Grimmjow. Plus, depuis notre coup d'éclat de la semaine dernière, ils doivent aussi rechercher les vizards en général.

- Avons-nous…

- Ichigo ! Ce qui arrive couve depuis très longtemps. C'est un peu comme si les comptes allaient se régler maintenant. Tu n'en aies que le prétexte. C'est tout !

- Je me sens coupable.

- De quoi ? Tu as fais tes choix et nous les nôtres. Alors, il est inutile de te reprocher quoique se soit. Nous ne te reprochons rien.

Un bruit leur parvint distinctement. Urahara Kisuke et Tessai se tenait devant la porte de « la maison ».

- Pioufff Abarai c'est drôlement améliorer au cours de ces deux dernières années. Il a été compliqué de lui échapper !

- Tu en as fait quoi ? demanda Yoruichi.

- Ooohhh… je me suis permis de lui mettre une « petite » correction pour son effronterie. C'est quoi cette histoire de vouloir m'arrêter hein ?

- Je suis soulagé, marmonna Ichigo.

- Oh, tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Kurosaki-kun ?

- Tss…

- Moi, je me tracasse pour Isshin, déclara Yoruichi.

- Il sait très bien ce qu'il doit faire. Surtout restez calme. Il devrait nous rejoindre dans les prochains jours. Il va falloir que tu apprennes le mot « patience », Ichigo !

Il avait vu le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme. Il se doutait de tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Ils s'y étaient tous préparés. Mais l'attente serait longue pour chacun d'entre eux !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Isshin Kurosaki était debout face à Yamamoto Soutaïchou. De part et d'autre de lui, se trouvait les douze capitaines. Certains le regardaient avec une grande curiosité. Ainsi Kurosaki Ichigo avait un père qui était un shinigami… non seulement cela mais ex-capitaine et aussi membre de la division 0. Maintenant, tous comprenaient mieux les dispositions du fils.

Cependant, l'homme qui se tenaient devant eux était froid, sur de lui, imposant et en même temps… décontracté ? Les deux jambes bien planté dans le sol, une de ses mains à l'intérieur de son Kimono noir, il fixait Yamamoto d'un air sombre et déterminé.

- Isshin Kurosaki… non, je vais utiliser votre véritable nom. Isshin Shiba, ex-capitaine de la 10ème division. Encore une fois, vous vous distinguez par votre insubordination.

- Au moins, vous pourrez dire que mon fils à de qui tenir, fit le coupable sans se démonter. Sa voix contenait une légère arrogance.

- Je pense que vous ne mesurez pas les chefs d'inculpations qui sont retenus contre vous.

- Tiens, je pensais être venu pour un interrogatoire ? Inculpé avant d'être interrogé ?

- Gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous !

Isshin lui adressa l'un des sourires dont il avait pris l'habitude. Cela lui donnait une certaine contenance et surtout, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Je voulais vous prévenir. Nous ne vous donnerons pas l'occasion de vous enfuir comme vous l'avez fait il y a de cela un peu plus de 20 ans.

- Ah ? Vous avez installé de nouveaux systèmes de sécurité ? dit-il, intéressé.

- Vous courrez à votre perte ! déclara Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Il est évident que vous serez interrogé par « mes » soins après cette réunion. Au fait, peut-on savoir où se trouve Abarai ?

- A la 4ème division avec ses hommes… déclara Unohana.

- Et Urahara et Tessai ?

- En fuite, déclara Soï Fong.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Kurotsuchi.

- Ma mission est de rechercher des informations sur les vizards. Abarai aurai du pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Si vous avez à vous plaindre, Kurotsuchi, adressez-vous à la 11ème division.

- Assez ! la voix de Yamamoto claqua comme un fouet dans la salle. Isshin Shiba vous serez soumis à un interrogatoire mené par Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Quant aux capitaines auxquels une mission à été confié, j'attends vos rapports écrits. S'il y a des responsabilités, nous aviserons à ce moment là.

- J'ai une question, fit Isshin.

Yamamoto ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux pour observer l'homme en face de lui, circonspect.

- Serais-je libéré si vous ne découvrez aucunes informations qui seraient susceptibles de vous intéresser ?

- Avec l'interrogatoire que je vais pratiquer, AUCUN de vos petits secrets ne pourra m'échapper. Alors, ne comptez pas pouvoir quitter le Goteï 13, fit le capitaine de la 12ème division.

Petit silence

- Cela dépendra des résultats de l'interrogatoire de Kurotsuchi Mayuri

- Très bien…

Isshin fut emmené par quelques shinigamis qui étaient entrés dans la salle de la 1ère division. Il suivit sans résistance ses geôliers. Il eut un petit sourire et avec sa langue il toucha une de ses dents. Une substance un peu visqueuse s'en échappa. Maintenant, il espérait que le plan d'Urahara fonctionnerait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et Kurotsuchi Mayuri était vert de rage sous son masque blanc. RIEN !! Rien, il n'y avait rien dans les souvenirs de Kurosaki Isshin se rapportant à son fils ou à l'espada. Ses plus vieux souvenirs remontaient à deux ans en arrière, au moment où son fils s'était violemment disputé avec lui et que ce dernier s'était enfuit avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Pourtant, se dit-il sa machine ne pouvait pas être bernée. A moins d'avoir une résistance psychologique exceptionnelle. Mais même… Il avait poussé la méthode à fond et personne ne pouvait y résister. Enfin, ceux qui ont servis de cobaye n'y ont pas résisté ! Yamamoto le pressait de trouver toutes nouvelles informations sur le couples ou sur les vizards mais, à son grand désespoir et il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Isshin ne connaissait rien des activités de son fils.

Il soupira. Mayuri se leva de son siège et prit son rapport pour le rendre à Yamamoto. Il tapota les feuilles nerveusement. Il traversa sa division et se dirigea vers la première division. Quand il entra, tous les capitaines étaient déjà présents. Il prit sa place et Yamamoto lui demanda immédiatement de rendre son rapport. Là, il ne jubilait plus du tout !

Après avoir fait des expériences sur Isshin Kurosaki et l'avoir soumis à notre amplificateur de mémoire et souvenirs, il est apparu qu'Isshin Kurosaki n'a plus aucun contact avec son fils depuis bientôt deux ans. Tous ces souvenirs tournent sur ces filles, et sur le mod soul. Il ne pratique aucune activité de shinigami.

- Donc, fit Ukitake… il est impossible que le reiatsu inconnu soit celui de Kurosaki-san ?

- Il est possible qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui !

- En fait, vous vous êtes emballez, Kurotsuchi, fit Soï Fong ! Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas non plus de Kisuke Urahara… Je parle du deuxième reiatsu inconnu.

- Je suis pourtant sure…

- Avec quelles preuves ? fit Kyoraku. Nous nous sommes basés sur vos dires et nous n'avons rien récolté ! Kurosaki Isshin n'a pas l'air de faire partit des « rebelles ».

- Mais, fit Renji, Urahara s'est bien enfuit… il avait certainement quelque chose à se reprocher !

- Vous croyez qu'il va se laisser gentiment emmener ici ? Le connaissant, j'aurai plutôt trouvé cela louche qu'il se soit rendu sans résistance coupable ou non !

- Mais a qui appartenait les deux reiatsus inconnus alors ? demanda Hitsugaya.

- Peut-être que la deuxième division à quelque chose à dire là-dessus, fit Kenpachi, moqueur.

- Assez ! déclara Yamamoto.

Le silence se fit dans les rangs des capitaines.

- Nous allons relâcher Isshin Kurosaki. Cependant, je demande à ce qu'il soit surveillé par les membres de la deuxième division. Je veux un rapport journalier sur ces activités ! Si quoi que se soit de suspect se produit, je veux qu'il soit arrêté. C'est aussi un moyen pour en savoir plus à son sujet. Peut-être même un moyen de nous rapproché des fuyards.

- Mais…

- Assez Mayuri ! Je vous ai donné votre chance… il n'y a eu aucun résultat concluant. Il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure !

La séance fut levée. Quelques heures plus tard, Isshin traversait le tunnel qui lui permettrait de regagné le monde des vivants. Pourvu que tout aille bien pour ses enfants !

0°0°0°0°0°0

Alors chères lectrices... ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis


	7. Rencontre Inattendue

Coucou,

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Contente de voir que vous suivez ma fiction... et je remercie toutes les personnes qui l'ont mise en favoris (il y en a beaucoup ! Merci, merci beaucoup !), toutes celles qui ne disent rien, mais qui suivent ces chapitres avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

J'ai été vite pour sortir le chapitre 7... j'étais très inspirée, il faut dire. Et puis, de voir tous les hits sur cette fic. je ne pourrai pas l'abandonnée. Et vous avez de la chance, j'ai une super Beta qui m'a corrigé tout cela à vitesse grand V. Gros bisous Ernia ! (et merci pour ton compliment... ça m'a touché !)

Disclamer : Tite Kubo a créer Bleach, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Il me l'a fait copier 100 x) gggrrrrr...

Ah, je voulais vous signaler que pour cette fic, je ne ferai pas de minute de Jijisub. Je fais la suite de cette fic. et elle est beaucoup trop... Bref, vous comprendrez en lisant la suite ! Mais, je vous promet de vous amusez sur mes autres fics. qui sont beaucoup plus légères !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo ne se sentait pas très bien. Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que son père avait été arrêté et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles. De plus, depuis quelques temps, il avait des malaises et dormait vraiment très mal. Le pire était que c'était durant la journée qu'il avait envie de dormir… il avait l'impression que son horloge biologique était devenue folle. Grimmjow n'était pas là depuis trois semaines. Urahara lui avait demandé de se joindre aux vizards et de brouiller les pistes. Il fallait qu'ils soient tous de sortie et mettent un peu « d'ambiance » comme disait Kisuke pour tenir les shinigamis en alerte et surtout lever les soupçons qui pesaient sur Isshin. Oui, cela aurait été forcément trop bizarre s'ils apparaissaient brutalement lorsque ce dernier serait de retour.

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi ou plutôt ce qui rendait Urahara si confiant sur le fait que son père serait libéré. Il avait encore du prévoir quelque chose. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il s'amusait beaucoup dans son laboratoire avec Hiyori ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler mais dans le fond, autant l'un que l'autre, trouvait du plaisir à pratiquer leurs expériences ensemble. Ichigo se demandait s'il n'était pas dans un monde de fou !

Lentement, il se leva… Sa migraine refusait de le quitter et il ne pouvait prendre aucun médicament. Il posa la main sur son ventre qui possédait maintenant un léger rebondit. Pas grand chose, mais s'il avait le malheur de mettre un vêtement serré… cela devenait flagrant. Il pensa qu'il allait devoir porter des vêtements un peu plus larges. Il se demanda brusquement pourquoi les femmes voulaient tellement avoir un bébé. C'était l'enfer ! En plus, certaines semblaient « épanouies » par la chose… Elles étaient complètement sado-maso ? Une chose était sure pour lui, c'est que porter un enfant n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Yoruichi avait, au début, lorsque Grimmjow était sortit hors de leur cachette, souvent taquiné le jeune homme. Mais, elle avait du arrêter rapidement car, Ichigo affichait alors un regard inquiétant. Ses yeux ambre devenaient noirs et or. Kisuke lui avait aussi demandé de se calmer, car Ichigo n'était plus dans son état normal et que ses réactions pouvaient devenir imprévisibles… autrement dit, elles pourraient les précipités dans des ennuis notoires dont ils n'avaient pas besoin en ce moment.

Ginta et Ururu aidaient Ichigo du mieux qu'il le pouvait, pareil pour Tessai qui s'était découvert un réel don maternel vis à vis du jeune homme enceinte ! Il s'épanouissait rien qu'en regardant le roux, qui lui, devenait de plus en plus sombre. Urahara décida qu'il devait essayer de faire dormir un peu plus l'ex-shinigami remplaçant. Car la fatigue qu'il accumulait à ne pas dormir la nuit, commençait à nuire gravement à sa stabilité mentale. Pour le faire dormir, il utilisa une légère hypnose pour lui permettre de se détendre… Et là, il venait de le quitter le laissant endormit sur son lit. Il l'avait surpris dans la cuisine et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait hypnotisé. Tessai l'avait emporté doucement et posé sur le lit. Urahara en avait profité pour l'ausculter. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant. Avant de quitter complètement la pièce, il se tourna une dernière fois et se demanda pour la première fois, s'il avait eu raison d'écouter la supplique du jeune homme. Il avait pensé à cela comme à une expérience amusante, quelque chose d'impossible… Maintenant, il se était envahit par les remords et les doutes !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était dans son monde intérieur. Il était toujours aussi bancal mais, il y était habitué. Le ciel était magnifique. Zangetsu était perché sur son poteau et Ichigo fut surpris de le voir.

- Tu as souhaité me rencontrer Zangetsu ?

- Non… Mais « elle » oui !

Il désigna quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière son dos. Ichigo se retourna et vit alors une forme humaine qui lui était étrangère. Il fut saisi de stupeur et n'osa pas bouger. Finalement, l'adolescente, car il s'agissait bien de cela… se déplaça jusqu'à lui. Elle s'arrêta à 3 mètres de lui. Son regard était calme et posé.

Elle devait avoir environ une quinzaine d'année. Elle avait des cheveux bleus très courts plaqués vers l'avant. Quelques cheveux se dressaient en épis. Ses yeux étaient couleur ambre, sauf un de ses yeux qui était à ¼ de couleur bleu. Cela lui donnait un regard assez déroutant. En fait, elle ressemblait assez à Ichigo mais en fille. Son Hakama était noir et son haut de kimono était blanc. Elle portait sur la joue droite un tout petit masque blanc qui ressemblait presque à une étoile sauf qu'il ne possédait pas de branche à côté de l'oreille. Ce qui troublait aussi beaucoup Ichigo était qu'elle portait deux sabres : l'un était blanc et l'autre noir ! Elle fit soudain un pas vers lui après l'avoir dévisagé quelques instants comme lui l'avait fait !

- Enfin… murmura-t-elle. J'ai enfin la possibilité d'accéder à ton monde. Je t'appelais toujours sans succès jusqu'à présent.

- Tu es…

- Je suis ta future fille, Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo s'en était plus ou moins douté, mais le fait de l'entendre le laissa sans voix !

- Je n'ai pas encore de nom, puisque tu ne m'en as pas encore donné.

- Tu… tu essayais de me rencontrer ? Il fronçat un peu les sourcils.

- Oui. Depuis le moment où tu as été enceinte. Mais ma voix était trop faible pour que tu puisses l'entendre correctement et puis… il y avait Shirosaki !

Le jeune homme accentua son froncement de sourcils

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est toujours vivant. Mais ses piaillements m'exaspéraient. Alors, je le tiens en laisse pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je n'ai pas besoin de maître. La voix de la jeune fille était très calme, ce qui surprit Ichigo.

- Tu peux entrer en contact avec lui ?

- Bien sur… Je l'aime, parce ce que c'est une partie de toi mais, il est plutôt exaspérant. Je préfère largement Zangetsu. Comment peut-on avoir une âme avec deux extrêmes aussi dissemblable ?

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à me contacter ?

- J'étais curieuse de connaître ma « mère » !

Ichigo rougit légèrement en entendant ce mot.

- Je suis un homme tu sais !

- Oui, mais un homme ne tombe pas enceinte. Toi, tu es passé par dessus. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisit… et ce qui fait de toi… ma mère que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Tu m'as choisi ?

- Oui… Une âme choisi toujours la famille qui va l'élever en fonction des épreuves qu'elle doit traverser pour son karma. Je t'ai choisi car le destin que tu as toi-même choisi est des plus dangereux. Tu m'as plus, car tu es courageux et aussi parce que tu es droit !

- Pourtant, tu sais que je suis un vizard et que Grimmjow est un arrancar !

- Oui, je suis la somme de vous deux ! Je serai une partie de l'un et une partie de l'autre.

Ichigo l'observa quelques secondes et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi je te vois sous la forme d'une adolescente ?

- Pourquoi ? En fait… plus ta grossesse va progresser, plus tu me verras rajeunir. Le dernier mois, je ne pourrai plus entrer en contact avec toi… car j'aurai l'aspect d'un bébé. Ce sera la période où nous serons les plus fragiles.

- Fragiles ?

- Oui, car, comme j'ai bloqué Shirosaki parce qu'il m'empêche de me développer comme je le devrai, je vais prendre sa place pour te protéger.

La jeune fille s'approcha soudain… Ses yeux furent subitement la proie d'une vive émotion.

- Maman !

Elle passa les bras autour du cou d'Ichigo et approcha son visage pour être en face du sien. Ichigo était un peu mal à l'aise avec cette façon de l'appeler, mais quelque part au-dedans de lui, cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Je te protégerai. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas… je suis beaucoup plus forte que Shirosaki.

- Ton hollow intérieur ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire…

- Je n'ai pas le même problème que toi… maman ! Une part de moi est un hollow et je n'ai pas besoin de m'apprivoiser. Shirosaki est venu à toi de part ta transformation, moi je SUIS un hollow ! Enfin une âme de Hollow...

Sa fille plaça doucement sa tête sur son épaule, les mains posées sur sa poitrine.

- J'espère que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, Ichigo. Ne m'abandonne pas. Viens me parler, je me sens si seule. Je vais voir Shiro mais il me donne mal à la tête au bout de 10 minutes, et Zangetsu n'est pas spécialement bavard ! Et puis, c'est toi que je veux prêt de moi. C'est toi que je veux connaître.

Ichigo sentait cette présence chaude et aimante sur lui. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Il sentait un besoin irrépressible de la tenir contre lui. Une vague de tendresse le submergea. Il leva lentement ses bras et de manière hésitante les plaça autour de sa taille. Il la serra contre lui et embrassa le haut de son front avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Ichigo, trouve-moi un nom avec papa la prochaine fois ! Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard étrange dans le sien. Dit à papa que je l'aime aussi. Dit lui que je te protège quand il n'est pas là !

- C'est à moi de te protéger ! murmura Ichigo, troublé.

- Tu le feras lorsque je serai née. Je serai sans défense à ce moment là. Comme je te l'ai dit, pendant ta grossesse, c'est moi qui te protégerai.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu dois partir… mais promet moi de venir me voir bientôt ! Je t'attendrai ici.

- Je te le promets.

- Au revoir, maman…

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla avec difficulté. Il se sentait au plus mal. Il avait froid et claquait des dents. Sa vue était brouillée. Il sentait une couverture sur lui, il l'attrapa avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Il avait tellement froid. Tout à coup, il rencontra les yeux bleus de Grimmjow. Il ne le voyait pas très nettement, mais l'inquiétude qui perçait dans ses yeux…

- Grimmjow…

Ichigo avait tendu la main vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il attrapa une de ses mèches et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Isshin, d'Urahara, d'Hiyori et de Yoruichi à ses côtés. Il ne voyait que son amant.

- Chut… Ichigo. Tu es très malade. Cela fait une dizaine de jours que tu as une forte fièvre…

- Tu sais qu'elle… a… les même… cheveux que… toi ?

Grimmjow le regarda très surpris.

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda son amant

- De… notre fille !

L'arrancar ne sut quoi dire. Sa mâchoire s'en était un peu décrochée. Etais-ce un délire d'Ichigo du à sa fièvre ? Il ne voulut pas l'interroger plus avant. Son état de santé l'inquiétait plus que tout. Il se tourna vers Isshin qui se trouvait maintenant dans le champ de vision de son fils.

- Ichigo… As-tu mal quelque part ? Quels sont tes symptômes si tu en as ?

- J'ai froid… murmura Ichigo tellement froid.

Il a plus de 40°C de fièvre depuis une dizaine de jours. Nous n'arrivons pas à faire baisser sa température, déclara Tessai qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Je vais te donner quelque chose pour faire baisser ta fièvre et je vais te faire prendre un bain. Ensuite, Yuzu a fait quelque chose à manger spécialement pour toi. La voix d'Isshin semblait un peu vacillante en prononçant ses dernières paroles.

Ichigo prit à contre cœur le verre qu'on lui proposait. Le mélange était infect. Il toussa un peu. Tessai voulu prendre Ichigo dans ses bras… mais Grimmjow le repoussa. Il se pencha et plaça un bras sous ses jambes et un bras derrière son dos. Il le souleva avec beaucoup de précaution. Le teint de son amant était blafard. Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain qui était chauffée. Des serviettes chaudes étaient suspendues au radiateur mural. La grande baignoire était emplie d'eau chaude.

Grimmjow poussa la porte avec son pied et tourna le verrou. Il entendit les autres tambouriner à la porte, mais il n'en avait cure. C'était à lui seul de s'occuper de son amant. Il leur dit de la boucler et que tout irait bien !

Lentement, Grimmjow déposa le jeune homme sur le siège se trouvant à côté de la baignoire. Il souleva la petite couverture auquel Ichigo s'agrippait. Ses cheveux orange tombaient et collaient à son visage. L'arrancar était attristé par cet état de fait. Il réussi à décroiser ses bras qu'Ichigo avait serré contre lui.

- Ichi… laisse moi te déshabiller. Plus vite, j'y arriverais, plus vite tu auras chaud… d'accord ?

Ichigo l'avait entendu de très loin. Il essaya de se décrisper pour permettre à l'ancien espada de lui enlever ses vêtements humides et trop serré. Au fond de lui, une voix hurlait à la mort d'être traité tel un bébé vulnérable. Mais il n'était pas vraiment là pour discuter. Les doigts de son amant semblaient légers sur sa peau. Sa chemise glissa sur le sol. Grimmjow vit que le pantalon d'Ichigo le serrait au ventre. Il défit rapidement le bouton et fit descendre la glissière de son pantalon. Son amant eu un soupir de soulagement. Le bleuté termina rapidement de le déshabiller et de se déshabiller lui-même. Il entra dans l'eau avec Ichigo et plaça son dos contre son torse.

Grimmjow avait eu le temps de voir l'arrondissement léger du ventre du vizard. Il sentait d'ailleurs que ce dernier se laissait glisser dans l'eau chaude et soupirai d'aise au contact de l'eau chaude. Il tremblait encore un peu mais, il ne claquait plus des dents. L'arrancar passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et posa une main sur son ventre. Cela lui fit bizarre tout à coup. Une vie poussait là ! Quelque chose qui n'aurai jamais eu lieu d'être, un petit être qui défiait les lois de la nature. Il se sentait emplie d'amour pour l'homme installer contre lui et cet amour allait aussi pour le petit être qui bravait les interdits. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme cela l'un contre l'autre. Grimmjow oubliait ces affreuses semaines où il avait du se trouver loin de lui, durant lesquelles il avait du se montrer et batailler alors que son esprit était ailleurs.

Finalement, il prit un savon et une éponge et entreprit de laver son amant, consciencieusement. Comment pouvait-il se sentir si bien et si mal à la fois ? Il shampooina les cheveux orange et les rinçât délicatement. Ichigo était conscient et se laissait faire, trop épuisé pour protester de toute façon. Et les mains qui le chouchoutaient étaient tellement douces. Hummm, il serait resté encore un bon moment là à se faire masser par son amant.

Grimmjow s'assura qu'Ichigo pouvait tenir seul dans l'eau. Avant qu'il ne se redresse, Ichigo le regarda bien en face avec un léger sourire… l'arrancar enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Ses lèvres courant sur la peau humide de son épaule. Le vizard avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules. Une de ses mains avait plongé dans les cheveux mouillés et massait doucement sa nuque. Les lèvres d'Ichigo erraient sur le front de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Grimmjow resserra son étreinte, ses doigts parcourant le corps offert. Ichigo bascula la tête sur le côté quand l'espada lécha la base de son cou, sa langue remontant le long de sa nuque pour arriver sur le lobe de son oreille. Le buste de l'ex-shinigami se soulevait un peu plus profondément et ses yeux ambre se fermèrent.

- Grimm'…

Ce dernier leva la tête et il plaça son front sur celui d'Ichigo qui le regardait au travers de ses yeux mi-clos.

- Ichi…

Lentement, avec une lenteur délibérée, l'arrancar pencha sa tête et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant qui soupira contre lui. Avec le bout de sa langue, il caressa le bord de ses lèvres entrouvertes… Ichigo répondit en sortant le bout de la sienne. Leurs deux langues se touchant sur les extrémités pour ensuite se rejoindre. L'espada resserra sa prise et bascula la tête du vizard en arrière et il goûta la peau humide et chaude de son cou. Ses mains légères caressaient le corps consentant contre lui qui se soulevait plus vite au contact de sa peau à lui. Grimmjow serra soudain le shinigami contre lui et enfouis sa tête dans son cou, reprenant lentement une respiration normale.

- Ichi… si je continue je pourrai plus me tenir…

Seules les mains d'Ichigo lui répondirent. Elles survolaient sa peau et effleuraient la peau de l'arrancar qui eut un frisson. Il rencontra les yeux de son amant, quelle douceur, quelle chaleur il pouvait y lire… Un souvenir précieux pour lui.

- On sort ? murmura Ichigo

Grimmjow hocha la tête et se redressa. Il sortit et enfila un peignoir. Il tendit la main vers Ichigo.

- Viens…

- C'est une invitation ? souffla-t-il.

Grimmjow eut un sourire et s'approcha de l'homme qui sortait de la baignoire, mais qui avait encore de la fièvre. Quoiqu'il se posait la question de quelle fièvre il était possédé maintenant. Pouvant sentir les reiatsus derrière la porte, il prit une serviette et entreprit de sécher rapidement son homme qui ne semblait pas trop disposé à lui faciliter la tâche cette fois-ci.

- Ichi ! Il faut t'habiller maintenant… Tu vas attraper froid !

- Je t'aime…

- Arrrgggrrrr ! Arrête de me tirer les cheveux !

- Je me sens bizarre…

- J'ai remarqué !

- On ne peut pas faire l'amour ?

- Là, tout de suite, non ! Mais… si tu te sens mieux dans quelques heures, je te promets on reprendra là où nous avons interrompus notre petit jeu…

- J'aime jouer avec toi, Grimmy !

- Je le sais… moi aussi !

- Tu sais, j'aime les chats…

Grimmjow leva la tête pour le regarder. Ichigo semblait avoir de la fièvre. Il posa la main sur son front. Sa température semblait avoir regrimpé.

- Merde !

- Chut… pas de gros mot ! Elle va l'entendre… Tu sais, elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter… elle a scellé Shiro et elle a prit sa place. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait son papa aussi et voulait que tu le saches… et elle m'a demandé. Non ! Elle veut qu'on lui trouve un nom pour la prochaine fois, ou on se verra ! la voix d'Ichigo mourrait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait.

- De qui parles-tu, Ichi ?

- De notre fille, mon amour… lui dit-il dans un souffle

L'arrancar regardait le shinigami d'un air perplexe. Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux !

- Oui, je veux que vous me trouviez un nom…

Grimmjow se retourna et fit face à un arrancar féminin avec des cheveux bleus semblable au sien, des yeux ambre dont l'un des yeux possédait un peu de bleu.

- Qui es-tu ? fit-il inquisiteur et surpris

°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà donc, le nouveau chapitre... Toujours accro ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 - Bisous à toutes mes lectrices - Jijisub


	8. Tout quitter

Hello,

Je suis à fond dans cette fic. aujourd'hui... donc, je vous présente le chapitre 8 ! (Ernia corrige le 9)

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite ! hum... dommage

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! (Que se soit ici, où sur le blog ! Merci !).

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow avait froncé les sourcils. Qui était cette adolescente qui était assise sur la commode de la salle de bain ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle posait un regard tendre sur Ichigo… Ce dernier semblait s'être évanoui dans les bras de son amant.

- Il a dit la vérité à propos de moi… Je suis votre future fille ! S'il ne se sent pas très bien, c'est de ma faute.

Le bleuté ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle. Il avait fermé les yeux à demi et la regardait avec suspicion.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- C'est parce que j'ai scellé son hollow !

- Descelle-le ! Tout de suite ! le ton était impérieux.

- Mais… si je le fait, il va encore essayer de me pervertir ! Et puis, il me fatigue. S'il refait surface, je ne pourrai plus le protéger.

- Shiro le fait très bien, marmonna Grimmjow. Tu veux tuer ton père ?!

- Ma mère ! déclara la jeune fille.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille semblait se hérisser…

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Je veux juste être proche de lui !

- Au risque de le tuer ?

Elle releva brutalement la tête et plongea ses yeux profondément troublés dans ceux de l'espada.

- Comment tu fais pour venir ici ?

- Je suis comme Zangetsu, je peux me matérialiser… En fait, je ne devrai pas… fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ?

- Parce ce que je veux être avec LUI !!

- Maintenant, tu arrêtes car tu vas le tuer si tu continues. Tu auras le temps, lorsqu'il aura accouché de pouvoir être avec Ichigo. Là, tout ce que tu fais, c'est de tuer une partie de son âme et de l'épuiser.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? marmonna la jeune fille, butée.

- Si tu refuses de laisser les choses revenir à la « normale », quitte à choisir entre toi et lui… c'est lui que je choisis sans hésiter !

Elle blêmit.

- Tu ne me ferais pas cela…

- On parie ? Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Tu descelles Shiro et tu reprends la place qui est la tienne. Et tu te dépêches.

- Bon… bon…

La jeune fille prit un air boudeur. Elle voyait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de son père.

- Au moins, choisit moi un nom… Je ne peux pas juste lui parler ?

- Non ! Si je le vois encore dans cet état, je trouverai un moyen d'aller dans son monde intérieur et j'irai te botter les fesses !

La jeune fille descendit de la commode et traversa rapidement la pièce. Elle se plaça à côté d'Ichigo et le regarda tendrement.

- On dirait un ange !

- Je t'ai dit quoi à l'instant ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Très bien, j'y vais…

Maintenant, ils étaient tout proche tous les deux. Cela faisait bizarre à l'espada de voir celle qui serai sa fille sous sa forme adolescente. Elle le regardait avec un air de reproche sur le visage. On pouvait aussi y lire de la curiosité.

- Je suis plus forte que Shiro…

- Tu es en train de le tuer. Ça te sert à quoi d'être plus forte que lui ?

- Une lueur de défis brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescente.

- Très bien ! Je m'en vais… mais ne vous avisez pas toi et Shiro de ne pas savoir le protéger!

- Et elle disparu lentement comme des grains de poussières flottant dans l'atmosphère. Ichigo pesait de plus en plus lourd dans les bras de Grimmjow. Ce dernier entendit tambouriner à la porte et dit :

- Deux secondes, on arrive !

Ichigo prit brusquement une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il semblait reprendre conscience. L'arrancar murmura :

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre avec tous ce monde à l'intérieur de toi sans que cela ne te rende dingue !

- Pardon ? fit Ichigo, surpris par son commentaire et encore assommé par la présence écrasante de sa fille.

- Rien…

Et l'ancien espada prit son amant par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Il l'avait échappé belle !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se remit plus ou moins bien de cette aventure. Son père lui donnait les soins dont il avait besoin mais ne restait jamais très longtemps et ne venait jamais quand il s'y attendait. Parfois, il l'auscultait lorsqu'il dormait encore. Un jour, son père lui dit :

- Ichigo, je ne viendrai pas pendant quelques temps. La surveillance dont je suis l'objet s'est accentuée. Je ne peux pas mettre tes sœurs en danger.

- Je comprends !

- Kisuke saura prendre soin de toi le temps que durera mon absence. Le principal pour toi, c'est que je sois là au « bon » moment !

- Hum… fit le jeune homme.

- « Elle » ne vient plus ? demanda Isshin.

- Ichigo leva les yeux et scruta le visage soucieux de son père.

- Non… depuis que Grimmjow lui a demandé de se tenir tranquille, elle n'a plus fait d'apparition ni en se matérialisant, ni dans mon monde intérieur.

- Nous n'avions même pas perçu le changement de ton reiatsu, murmura Isshin. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'est matérialisée que nous nous sommes rendu compte de sa présence.

- Il eut un petit sourire et déclara :

- J'aurai aimé la voir… fit-il avec le sourire.

- Elle est très jolie mais son regard est étrange… Quand je la regardais dans les yeux, les miens ne pouvait s'empêchait de se fixer sur la petite tache bleu qu'ils contiennent. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient rêveurs.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant d'avoir un regard pareil. Ce qui me rend encore plus impatient de la rencontrer. Mazaki aussi, aurait aimé la rencontrer !

Ichigo sourit en pensant à sa mère.

- J'aurai apprécié qu'elle soit là ! murmura Ichigo

Isshin ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Je suis sur qu'elle serait fière de toi !

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas précipités venant de l'extérieur de la salle de soins. La porte s'ouvrit à l'arrachée et Yoruichi déclara :

- Grimmjow !! Ils ont capturé, Grimmjow !

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux brutalement et posa sa main sur son ventre maintenant arrondi. Il voulu se lever mais, quelque chose dans son esprit éclata. Sa vue se brouilla puis ce fut le noir. Il entendit au loin une voix qui l'appelait puis plus rien. Il s'était évanoui sur la table sur laquelle il était allongé.

- Tu plaisantes Yoruichi ?

- Tu crois que je plaisanterai avec un truc pareil !!

- Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

Yoruichi lui expliqua que Grimmjow et elle était partis rejoindre les vizards pour leurs sorties hebdomadaires. Tous s'étaient déployés un peu partout dans la ville et avait choppé quelques shinigamis au passage pour semer le trouble. Yoruichi était sur le point de rejoindre Grimmjow quand celui-ci s'était retrouvé encerclé par 4 capitaines (Kenpachi, Soï Fong, Kuchiki et Abarai). Il s'était battu pour leurs échapper mais, il ne faisait pas le poids à 4 contre 1. Finalement, Kenpachi l'avait assommé et Grimmjow avait été emmené. Les vizards l'avaient rejoint et l'attendaient tous dans la pièce commune. Que devaient-ils faire ?

Isshin jeta un coup d'œil à son fils… Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour plus de sécurité. Il posa une couverture sur lui et passa une main dans les cheveux oranges du jeune homme et, finalement, quitta la pièce.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Bon, c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? demanda Kensei.

- Il faut qu'Ichigo quitte Karakura. Maintenant qu'ils détiennent Grimmjow, cette planque va vite être découverte. Mayuri n'hésitera pas à détruire l'espada s'il peut trouver toute information qui pourrait le mener jusqu'à Ichigo !, déclara Isshin qui avait entendu la phrase de Kensei lorsqu'il était entré.

- C'est bien ça… mais avec qui ? demanda Shinji.

- Avec toi ! répondit du tac au tac Isshin. Ichigo partira avec vous les vizards. Il sera plus en sécurité de cette manière.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je jouerai les gardiens d'enfants, hurla Shinji.

- Pourtant, tu es le premier à accepter de l'aider quelque soit les circonstances, Shinji !

- On n'a pas besoin de s'occuper des mouflets, marmonna Kensei.

- Moi, je veux le faire, déclara Mashiro.

- Toi, t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de toi-même… tu me fais rire, lâcha Lisa.

- Moi, je m'en occuperai, déclara Hiyori.

- Tous se retournèrent, surpris, vers la petite blonde.

- Ne me regardez pas avec cet air là ! hurla la jeune fille.

- Tu t'es attachée à Ichigo, lâcha Shinji.

- Répète un peu pour voir et je t'éclate ! hurla- t'elle.

- Tous les vizards se regardaient, consternés.

- Bon, fit Rose… Si Hiyori se sent partante pour s'en occuper, pourquoi pas ?

- Mouais… chuchota Shinji, je vois gros comme une maison que c'est moi qui vais en avoir la charge.

Il reçu un formidable coup de tong sur la tête pour sa réflexion.

- On part où ? demanda Love.

- Loin de Karakura en tout cas. Et nous n'en parlerons à personne ici.

Isshin se leva et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Shinji.

- Tu pourras donner cette enveloppe à Ichigo ? C'est de la part de Grimmjow. C'est très important, alors donne la lui. Même si elle a été écrite, il y a un moment de cela. Yoruichi, tu as fini de faire sa valise ?

- Oui… Tout est prêt !

- Très bien… donc nous partons immédiatement. Kensei, tu vas porter Ichigo. Et boucle là !

- …

- Dite lui au revoir une dernière fois. On va se charger de lui expliquer la situation !

- Dit lui que Grimmjow est mort, s'il te plaît !

- Tu ne pousses pas le bouchon loin, là ? demanda Hirako.

- S'il savait qu'il est encore vivant… Que crois-tu qu'il ferait ? demanda Isshin, très sombre.

- … Ouais !

Hirako se gratta la tête et soupira.

- Allez, on se casse, dit-il lorsqu'il vit Ichigo dans les bras de Kensei. Une chance que sa grossesse ne soit pas à terme !

- Il reste à peu près 4 mois avant la date fatidique, lâcha Hiyori.

- Ça ira, Hiyori ? demanda Kisuke qui avait assisté à la réunion.

Il était lui aussi sombre depuis qu'il avait appris que Grimmjow avait été capturé et n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis.

- Tu me prends pour qui, abruti ? Bien sur que ça ira…

Tous avaient pris le chemin qui menait à la trappe de sortie, tous absorbés par leurs pensées. Ils pensaient à l'arrancar, maintenant prisonnier de la Soul Society. Lorsqu'ils furent tous remonté à la surface, Isshin regarda une dernière fois son fils. Kisuke passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune roux, toujours évanouis. Hatch créa un kekaï autour d'Ichigo. Après un dernier regard, tous se quittèrent le cœur lourd. Se reverraient-ils un jour ? Et si oui… Quand ?

°0°0°0°0°0°

À la Soul Society, Grimmjow se tenait face aux 13 capitaines de divisions qui le regardaient, certains avec curiosité, d'autres de la haine dans le regard. Il portait son zongaï d'espada et ses mains étaient entravées par des menottes spirituelles. Il les regardait d'un air arrogant et grimaçant. Il croqua la capsule verte qu'Urahara avait fixée sur une de ses dents et avala la substance verte. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ces yeux quelques instants.

- La voix de Yamamoto résonna dans la salle de la première division.

- Inutile de vous dire ce que vous faites dans nos locaux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

- Inutile en effet !

- Vous allez nous dévoiler où se trouve Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Grimmjow eut alors un sourire féroce…

- Jamais je ne vous le dirai !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

oh, oh... Que va t'il arrivé ?


	9. On se retrouvera en Enfer !

Coucou,

voici mon nouveau chapitre de plus fort que tout.

Pour les sensibles dans mon genre, sortez des mouchoirs... J'ai pleuré pendant un quart d'heure après l'avoir écrit tellement, je visualisais une certaine scène. Qui a dit que j'étais juste perverse ?

Ce chapitre est le plus court pour l'instant de cette fic. Mais il fallait que je le stoppe à ce moment là.

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! mince...

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla dans les bras de… il leva la tête et vit « Kensei » ? Ne se sentant pas très confortable dans ses bras, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'ils volaient au dessus d'une ville qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Karakura.

Qu'est ce que… ?

Pour l'instant, tais-toi ! invectiva Kensei. On t'expliquera après…

Expliquer ?

Tout à coup, Ichigo se sentit vide… Il se souvint de Yoruichi entrant dans la salle de soins et criant que Grimmjow avait été capturé. Le roux voulu se libérer et poussa un cri… Hiyori se plaça derrière ce dernier et posa 3 gouttes de shinten sur lui (quand même), pour lui faire perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Tu n'y es pas aller trop fort, Hiyori ? demanda Kensei.

Tu préfères qu'il se débatte ? répondit-elle.

Allez, on se dépêche… On aura le temps plus tard de se chamailler ! déclara Shinji.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow avait été attaché sur une table et regardait, indifférent, les appareils dont il était entouré.

Tu sais, je suis content Grimmjow. J'ai enfin un espada comme cobaye ! déclara Mayuri

…

Tu veux m'ignorer ?

Kurotsushi s'était approché et avait penché sa tête au-dessus de l'arrancar. Ce dernier le regardait avec une profonde indifférence.

Tu peux jouer les fiers, mais je saurai percer tes secrets les plus intimes. Et je retrouverai Kurosaki que tu le veuilles ou non.

Grimmjow ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon.

°0°0°0°

De l'autre côté de la glace se trouvaient Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia et Abarai Renji…

Vous pensez qu'il va réussir à lui extraire ses souvenirs concernant Ichigo ? demanda Renji.

Il mettra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il fera tout pour y parvenir.

Je suis triste pour Ichigo, murmura Rukia.

Cette dernière rougit quand elle rencontra les yeux froids de son frère.

Triste ? Tu te moques de moi…

Excusez-moi, murmura t'elle.

Hum… Je pense que nous devrions retourner à nos divisions, Rukia.

Renji voulait s'éloigner de cette ambiance qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Entre le scientifique lubrique et le capitaine Kuchiki qui lançait des regards meurtriers à sa fiancée, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à la fête. Et puis, lui-même était triste d'avoir capturé Grimmjow. Il pensa à la peine que devait ressentir son ami. Pendant ces deux dernières années, voir presque 3 ans, ils avaient réussi à échapper à leurs griffes et sincèrement, il en était heureux. Voir la tournure des événements, ça ne l'enchantait guère.

Il traversa la 12ème division pour retourner à la sienne. Rukia l'avait embrassé rapidement tout aussi triste que lui et avait rejoint la 13ème division. Elle s'inquiétait maintenant pour le destin d'Ichigo… Qui viendrait le sauver, s'il était débusqué ?

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo quant à lui, se réveillait péniblement. Il se sentait vaseux. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser dans quel endroit il se trouvait. La pièce où il se trouvait ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel.

Oh, tu es réveillé ? demanda la voix de Mashiro.

On est où ?

Hum… très loin de Karakura en tout cas ! lança joyeusement la jeune femme.

Grimmjow… souffla Ichigo

Hum, elle fronça les sourcils. Attends, j'appelle Shinji.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Ichigo, lui, fixait le plafond blanc de la chambre. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hirako entra. Ce dernier regarda le corps allongé de son ami. La grossesse était visible à présent. Il soupira… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il joue toujours l'oiseau de mauvais augure ?

Ichigo ?

Hum…

Shinji prit un siège et s'installa à côté du jeune homme qui regardait toujours le plafond d'un air absent. Il n'osait toujours pas parlé.

Dit moi Hirako…

Le vizard alors entrepris de raconter le récit de Yoruichi, puis ensuite sa version où il était resté plus longtemps et il finit par lui annoncer la mort de Grimmjow. Aucune réaction ! Là, Hirako s'inquiéta. Il s'attendait à des pleurs, des cries, une crise de nerfs n'importe quoi sauf ça !

Nerveux, il sortit l'enveloppe qu'Isshin lui avait remit avant de partir.

Ichigo… Isshin m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre. Elle a été écrite par Grimmjow bien avant qu'il ne soit capturé. Il voulait que tu lises ceci au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose !

Shinji avait toujours la lettre entre ses mains, tendues vers Ichigo… Ce dernier ne voulu pas la prendre. Ses yeux avaient glissé vers la fenêtre. Finalement, Shinji la posa sur son ventre arrondis et se leva. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami et quitta la pièce.

Le jeune homme resta à regarder les nuages à l'extérieur… Le ciel était bleu et quelques nuages blancs s'y trouvaient. Comme il était allongé, il avait le même angle de vu que s'il était dans son monde intérieur. Ichigo observait toujours le ciel qui commençait à s'enflammer. Il posa une main sur son ventre et toucha l'enveloppe. Il la prit entre ses doigts et la scruta quelques minutes. Comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le papier pour lire le contenu de la lettre qui s'y trouvait.

Lentement, il décacheta le pli. Il se redressa pour se lever et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la fenêtre pour pouvoir déchiffrer l'écriture de Grimmjow. Il caressa le papier… mince présence à présent de l'homme qui l'avait aimé. L'écriture était nette, soignée. Réussir à écrire des kanji avec une touche de gothisme n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! Il pensa au numéro 6 tatoué sur le corps de son amant. Il eut un faible sourire… Il lut les derniers mots de l'ancien espada.

_« Ichi,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, je pense que j'ai du foirer quelque chose, quelque part ! Enfin, je préfère que tu lises ces mots, plutôt que j'apprenne une nouvelle avec laquelle je n'aurai pas pu supporter de vivre._

_Je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations. Alors, je ne te dirai pas ce que tu ne souhaites pas de toute façon que j'écrive._

_Je te connais Ichi… Alors, ne fait rien d'insensé ! Protège notre enfant quoi qu'il arrive. C'est une petite partie de moi qui reste avec toi. Si tu es encore enceinte au moment où cela arrivera… aime cet enfant et bat toi jusqu'au bout. Quoiqu'il arrive éduque le pour que je sois fier de lui, fier de toi, fier de nous ! Je ne veux pas que nous ayons vécu tout ce que nous avons traversé pour rien !_

_Je veux qu'il sache que j'étais un arrancar, un ancien espada. Tu lui expliqueras ? N'oublie pas de lui dire qui tu es ! Nous n'avons pas à rougir de ce que nous sommes._

_A bientôt en enfer Mon Roi !_

_Mais uniquement lorsque ton temps viendra. Si tu arrives trop vite, je te bute !_

_Je t'aime gamin,_

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack _»

Ichigo replia soigneusement la lettre et la glissa à nouveau dans l'enveloppe. Il la plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa veste posée au bout du lit. Soudain, il sentit un coup venant de son ventre… C'était la première fois qu'il percevait cela. Il s'arrêta dans la pièce et étonné posa une main sur son ventre rebondit. Il scruta son abdomen pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette sensation. Soudainement, il sentit comme une caresse sous sa main, il vit son ventre bouger. Ichigo regarda, émerveillé. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il aurait du vivre cet instant en compagnie de Grimmjow. Son regard se voila… Grimmjow…

Il se redressa brutalement. Il avait faim… Il traversa la pièce et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le reiatsu des vizards et se retrouva devant une table de restaurant. Il prit une chaise et prit la carte du menu. Il interpella un serveur et commanda son dîner. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa les yeux étonnés de ses amis. Les vizards croisèrent un regard déterminé dans lequel brûlait d'une flamme nouvelle.

Qu'allait-il arrivé, maintenant que Grimmjow était loin ? Qu'allait faire Ichigo ? Ils ne le savaient pas… mais son regard ne laissait rien présager de bon !

°0°0°0°0°

Vous avez aimé ?


	10. Découverte

Hum... nous voici dans la deuxième partie de ma fic.

Les choses ont beaucoup évolué depuis le début et j'espère que ce nouveau virage va vous plaire !

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo ! Moi, je les utilise... niark, niark

Merci à ma petite Ernia qui me corrige mes paragraphes aussi vite (et franchement, elle a du boulot ).

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo sentait des contractions arrivées. Elles devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Une chance qu'elles n'étaient pas encore trop rapprochées.

- On y est bientôt ? souffla Ichigo.

- 'tain ! si tu crois que c'est facile de se repérer dans le noir toi ! Je voudrai bien t'y voir…

- J'te laisse ma place si tu veux !

- Ne te plains pas… On peut y aller vous autre ?

Kensei revint rapidement.

- Oui, c'est bon. Il va pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda t'il

- Il le faudra bien…

- On est vachement en retard, fit Mashiro.

- Ta gueule ! C'est Hiyori qui s'est gourée de chemin, fit Shinji.

Ce dernier se prit un coup de tong !

- Boucle là, t'avait qu'à le faire si tu étais si malin !

- Les gars… fit la voix sourde du roux.

- Merde ! Il a encore des contractions… Kensei porte-le !

- Tu ne peux pas le faire ?

- T'a vu comment je suis goaler ?

- Bon d'accord !

Kensei malgré ses paroles autoritaires, il avait soulevé délicatement Ichigo qui transpirait maintenant abondamment.

- Souffle, fit Hiyori.

- Crétine, il peut pas l'expulser comme une femme son gosse !

- Ta gueule Shinji, ou je m'occupe de toi avant…

- Vite, fit Mashiro, on dirait qu'il va tomber dans les pommes…

Ils se turent et traversèrent rapidement la ville. Ils réussirent à emprunter le tunnel menant au magasin Urahara et, finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement sous le magasin. Ce dernier les attendait, l'air préoccupé, surtout après le dernier coup de fil qu'il avait reçu.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que vous fichiez ? du shopping ?

- Boucle là, Kisuke… je voudrais t'y voir avec Ichigo dans cet état.

Il se recula et Kisuke vit Ichigo le teint blafard, les traits tirés par la souffrance et un ventre énorme.

- Vite ! Montez-le dans le laboratoire.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le labo. Kisuke fit sortir tout le monde sauf Hiyori. Quelques minutes plus tard, Isshin fit son apparition, très pâle et préoccupé.

- J'ai eu un mal fou à me débarrasser de Soï Fong ! Une chance que Yoruichi soit venue à mon secours sinon, je ne serai pas encore arrivé…

Le regard d'Isshin tomba sur son fils. Il fronça les sourcils. Il retira sa veste et enfila une blouse que Kisuke lui tendit.

- Il faut l'endormir tout de suite… pas de temps à perdre !

Tessai se leva et se plaça derrière Ichigo et pratiqua un sort de kidô pour l'endormir. Hiyori avait fermé la porte sur les autres vizards qui se rongeaient maintenant les ongles. Elle pensa qu'ils ressemblaient tous aux pères anxieux lors de la délivrance ! "Il faut dire qu'on s'est drôlement attaché à Ichigo et au futur bébé… On s'en est tellement occupé que maintenant, on a l'impression que c'est le notre de gamin !".

Urahara avait déshabillé le jeune homme et avait posé des draps sur son corps pour ne montrer que son ventre. Isshin avait préparé ses instruments. Hiyori se tenait prête pour tendre les instruments ou éponger son front.

- Prêts ?

- Prêts, firent en cœur Tessaï, Urahara et Hiyori.

L'opération débuta et Isshin dut reconnaître que le travail de Kisuke le surprendrait toujours. Il incisa le ventre et perça la poche des eaux !

°0°0°0°0°0°

- J'y suis presque… murmura la voix de Mayuri dans laquelle on pouvait sentir une légère excitation.

- Nous sommes à pleine puissance… nous risquons de le tuer si nous continuons ainsi ! déclara Nemu.

- On s'en fout !

- Euh… le Soutaïchou a bien précisé que nous devions le garder vivant ! insista-t-elle.

- Aaagggrrr… ce bâtard d'arrancar à une barrière mentale tout à fait exceptionnelle, je dois bien le reconnaître. Tu me diras que c'est un sujet fort intéressant… En fait, je n'ai jamais eu de cobaye aussi intéressant à me mettre sous la dent ! Ah !! s'exclama-t-il. Regarde Nemu ! Nous avons réussit à entrer dans l'un de ses souvenirs ! Presque 4 mois que j'attends cela…

Une image se créa sur l'écran… Une image de Kurosaki Ichigo ! C'était un peu comme si c'était eux qui voyait la scène en direct. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'être au plus mal. On le voyait transpirer abondamment. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et ses yeux chocolat brillaient de fièvre. Ses cheveux orange étaient collés sur son crâne par la transpiration. Il avait l'air de respirer difficilement. Ils entendirent alors une conversation…

_-_ _Grimmjow…_

_Ichigo avait tendu la main vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Son bras s'approcha de la « caméra » et ses doigts avaient l'air de caresser quelque chose. Il regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse la personne à qui étaient attachés les souvenirs._

_-_ _Chut… Ichigo. Tu es très malade. Cela fait une dizaine de jours que tu as une forte fièvre…fit la voix reconnaissable de Grimmjow._

_-_ _Tu sais qu'elle… a… les même… cheveux que… toi ?_

_Grimmjow le regarda très surpris._

_-_ _De qui parles-tu ? demanda son amant._

- _De… notre fille !_

- Quoi ? hurla Mayuri

L'image disparut de l'écran et Nemu hurla… elle avait débranché la machine car apparemment Grimmjow était sous l'emprise de la souffrance.

- Qu'as-tu fait Nemu ? Imbécile !! Nous avions quelque chose d'important.

- Il va mourir, s'inquiéta Nemu.

- On s'en moque.

- Mais … le Soutaïchou !

- Tu m'énerves Nemu. Bon, appelle Hanatarou Yama... quelque chose… Cet imbécile de la 4ème division, a insisté pour s'occuper de cet arrancar.

- Très bien. Messieurs, pouvez-vous transporter Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans sa cellule?

- Oui, fukutaichô!

Quatre shinigamis détachèrent le pauvre espada de l'appareil sur lequel il était attaché. Celui-ci ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée. Lentement, ils le posèrent sur une civière et l'emmenèrent dans sa cellule. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamada Hanatarou était dans sa cellule et mit beaucoup de temps et d'application à soigner ses blessures.

Grimmjow ouvrit lentement ces yeux. Il observa le petit shinigami qui persistait toujours à le soigner avec beaucoup de « gentillesse ». Il lui parlait beaucoup… surtout d'Ichigo à qui il vouait une admiration sans borne. Il avait tout fait pour devenir son médecin personnel et lui apportait ainsi du réconfort.

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire. Hanatarou avait sentit qu'on l'observait. Il tourna donc la tête et croisa les yeux bleus fatigués.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Tu sais quoi Hanatarou… je peux te le dire maintenant… Je crois que ma petite fille est née !

- P..pardon ?

L'espada souriait, les yeux très loin… à des kilomètres de sa cellule.

°0°0°0°0°0°

- Pouvez-vous nous répéter ce que vous venez de nous dire, Capitaine Kurotsuchi, fit la voix de Yamamoto.

- Nous avons réussi à percer la mémoire de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et il nous a été montré qu'Ichigo Kurosaki était « enceinte » de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et qu'il s'agirait d'une fille. Par contre, nous ne savons pas à quand remonte ce souvenir !

- C'est impossible. N'importe quoi… tous les capitaines de divisions commencèrent à protester.

- Nous avons des preuves cette fois-ci !

- Mais comment ? demanda Ukitake très sombre.

- A votre avis ? Qui serait capable de réaliser de telles expériences ?

Tous pensèrent à Urahara Kisuke.

- Je veux qu'on aille immédiatement l'arrêter. Capitaine de la 6ème division Kuchiki et Capitaine de la 11ème division Kenpachi, je vous donne l'ordre d'arrêter immédiatement Urahara Kisuke et de le ramener vivant au Goteï 13 pour interrogatoire ! Nous allons éclaircir cela le plus rapidement possible. Il est bien entendu que vous n'échouerez pas dans votre mission, Messieurs !

- Oui soutaïchô ! répondirent en cœur Kuchiki Byakuya et Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Rompez !

°0°0°0°0°0°

- C'est une petite fille, déclara Kisuke Urahara avec un grand sourire aux vizards qui se tenaient en rang d'oignon devant le laboratoire.

- On le sait ! répondirent-ils en même temps !

- La « maman » se porte bien ? demanda Hirako.

- A merveille… Fit Urahara.

- L'enfant ? demanda Mashiro.

- Très bien…

- Vous connaissez le prénom de cette petite fille ? demanda Kisuke avec un sourire

- Oui… Ryûsei (étoile filante) ! déclarèrent-ils dans un même ensemble.

- Ichigo nous en a parlé au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

Kisuke était très émue. Le grand-père passa devant eux avec le petit colis dans les bras. Tous les vizards se précipitèrent pour voir la petite fille, qui était devenue la leur quelque part ! A part Kensei qui trouvait les bébés moches et pleurnichards, tout le monde s'extasia devant elle. Isshin était très ému ! Il regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse la petite qu'il tenait contre lui. Elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux bleus très identifiables.

- En tout cas, fit Shinji… elle a les cheveux de son père, mais elle ne pourra pas renier le froncement de sourcil d'Ichigo.

Hiyori qui passait au même moment lui envoya un coup de tong sur la tête.

- Ne dit pas de mal de Ryûsei ! Imbécile…

- 'tain Hiyori.

Re-coup de tong

- Ne jure pas devant la petite ! hurla-t-elle.

Celle-ci se réveilla et se mit à pleurer.

- Bah voilà, marmonna Shinji. T'as encore foutu le bordel !

- Ta gueule cloporte !

- Qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas jurer devant Ryûsei ?

- Bien, bien fit la voix chantante d'Urahara. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous garder avec moi… Mais il serait temps que vous partiez. Tessaï vient de finir la dernière intervention sur Kurosaki. Par contre, il ne peut pourra pas être éveillé avant quelques heures. Il faut que quelqu'un prenne la petite et qu'une autre s'occupe de Kurosaki.

- Moi je m'occupe de Ryûsei, lança Hiyori.

- Je m'occupe d'Ichigo, répliqua Hatchen.

- Très bien… Allons-y alors.

- Attendez ! fit soudain la voix de Yoruichi… Je viens de percevoir les reiatsus de Kenpachi et de Kuchiki. Vite, il faut que quelqu'un m'aide pour les retenir ! Ils viennent par ici.

- Et bien, je crois que je vais encore avoir du travail, fit Kisuke.

- Moi aussi je reste, fit Isshin.

- Non, toi tu pars. Tu as des filles dont il faut t'occuper !

- Moi, je reste fit Kensei… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un peu de sport !

- Pareil pour moi, fit Rose.

Voyant le regard surpris des autres vizards, il dit :

- Quoi… moi aussi, j'ai envie de voir grandir la petite !

- Dépêchez-vous, hurla Yoruichi.

Hatchen avait déjà prit Kurosaki dans ses bras et était en train de descendre dans le sous-sol d'Urahara suivit par Hiyori et Hirako et des autres vizards qui ne restaient pas pour garder le magasin d'Urahara.

Kisuke sentit le reiatsu des deux capitaines devant son magasin et partit à leur rencontre ! Il fit glisser le shoji et vit les deux plus puissants capitaines du Goteï 13 lui faire face.

- Urahara Kisuke… fit la voix traînante du capitaine Kuchiki. Vous allez devoir nous suivre sans résistance au Seireitei.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda l'accusé.

- Pour manipulation génétique contraire aux lois de la nature, ceci sur la personne de Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ooohhh, fit Urahara. Cela ne vous dérange pas, si je me défends un peu ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre bien sagement, vous savez ?

- Tu n'as aucune chance ! déclara Kenpachi… Quoique je m'en fous, si je dois t'éclater !

Tout d'un coup, sortant de l'ombre apparurent Kensei Mugurama et Rose, suivaient Yoruichi et Tessaï.

- Cela ne vous gêne pas que l'on soit de la partie ? déclara Kensei, un sourire meurtrier sur les lèvres.

- Bien au contraire, et Zaraki fondit sur Kensei qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Isshin embrassa le bébé qu'Hiyori tenait contre elle. Il lui caressa la joue et semblait avoir bien du mal à contenir son émotion. Il murmura son prénom…

- Vous prendrez bien soin d'eux ? demanda Isshin, anxieux.

- Évidemment ! fit Hiyori. Tu crois qu'on fait quoi durant 5 mois ?

- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas te dire où nous nous trouvons ! fit Love.

- Oui…

- Tss ! fit Hiyori. Comme si Ichigo ne viendra pas te voir avec la petite. Te fait pas de mouron. Il arrivera à échapper à notre surveillance pour venir te voir ! marmonna-t-elle. Bon, on se casse !

Tous les vizards partirent rapidement en laissant l'ex-capitaine planté au milieu de la rue. Le poids du monde semblait peser sur ces épaules.

°0°0°0°0°

à bientôt pour la suite !

Reviews ?


	11. Prise de conscience

Euh, encore moi !

Donc, nous revoici dans les tribulations de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo.

Pour les interrogations concernant Byakuya... ça va arriver ! N'ayez crainte.

Disclamer : Bah, tout est à Tite Kubo !

Merci à ma béta de lire tous mes chapitres (la pauvre...). Merci Ernia !

Je remercie toutes les lectrices et peut-être lecteurs. Cette fic est la plus suivi. Merci !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Kisuke se trouvait pour la première fois depuis une éternité lui semblait-il devant Yamamoto et les 11 capitaines de la Soul Society. Soï Fong (ayant rejoint le groupe des qu'elle avait ressentis les combats) et Kuchiki étaient à l'infirmerie pour soigner des blessures plus ou moins graves. Kenpachi était là mais tenait debout par on ne savait quel miracle. Urahara était lui-même dans un état des plus douteux !

- Finalement, Yamamoto lui adressa la parole après un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent.

- Urahara Kisuke, savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez au sein du Seireitei ?

- Je pense que oui !

Yamamoto souleva un de ses sourcils et montra un de ses yeux !

- C'est parce que j'ai permis à Kurosaki et Jaggerjack d'avoir un enfant, je suppose ? dit Kisuke Urahara, moqueur.

- Tu ne le nies même pas ? s'énerva Kurotsuchi.

- Disons que je ne suis pas partisan de la torture… Autant avouer ce que je sais, fit Kisuke. Oooohhhh ! Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris que je te gâchais ton plaisir !

- Bâtard infâme…

- Assez ! Yamamoto était maintenant circonspect.

Tous les capitaines regardaient maintenant Urahara avec attention. Différents sentiments se reflétaient sur leurs visages : écœurement, intérêts, curiosité, exaspération… Un panel d'émotions hormis de l'indifférence était visible sur leurs visages. Enfin, on l'aurait vu si Kuchiki Byakuya avait été là !

- Depuis quand ? Depuis quand cette aberration de la nature est en vie ?

- Aberration ? fit Kisuke. Elle n'est pas une aberration. Certes, j'ai procédé grâce à quelques moyens non prévue par la nature, mais c'est une enfant comme les autres !

- C'est impossible ! s'écria Mayuri.

- Eh si, la preuve… Cette petite est bien en vie et en parfaite santé. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, ajouta le marchand, moqueur, Kurosaki aussi !

- Ton impertinence te perdra, Urahara, fit Kyoraku.

- Si tu le dis !

- A quoi pensais-tu enfin ! lui dit Ukitake… Ceci ne doit pas « exister ».

- Tout à fait ! Et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons la rechercher et que nous allons l'éradiquer ! De plus, nous ne savons pas quelle menace elle pourrait devenir. Un arrancar ancien espada et un Vizard… Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Je ne peux tolérer qu'une telle abomination existe ! Je vais charger des hommes de la retrouver. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur vous pour nous dire où elle se trouve n'est-ce pas, Urahara Kisuke ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que je sache où elle se trouve ! Et ça, je n'en sais strictement rien.

- Menteur ! Tu ne laisserais pas une de tes « inventions » partir comme cela.

- Ne me prends pas pour toi Mayuri, fit doucement Kisuke.

- Ce qui me surprend, moi, c'est que Kurosaki Ichigo ne soit pas venu malgré qu'il soit dans cet état pour sauver son amant… le connaissant, j'aurai pensé qu'il serait venu en courant ! fit Hitsugaya.

- Ooohhh, ça ne risque pas !

- Tous regardaient, surpris, l'homme au bob.

- Nous lui avons fait croire que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était mort !

- Enfermez Urahara Kisuke. Nous procéderons à un interrogatoire ultérieurement. Nous confronterons Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Urahara.

- Il est encore en vie ? siffla Kisuke surpris. Tu t'améliores Mayuri. J'aurai bien pensé qu'il serait mort en moins d'un mois. Quel changement ! Le ton était délibérément moqueur.

- Ne joue pas avec ta chance… Elle a tourné, Kisuke !

- Si tu le dis. Kisuke avait perdu son sourire.

Il suivit les 4 shinigamis qui lui avait passé des menottes spirituelles et se dirigea vers les geôles où était également enfermé Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Urahara se retrouva dans la cellule face à celle de Grimmjow !

Le marchand eut un hoquet en voyant le corps de l'ancien espada, couché sur sa couchette sur le côté. Son dos lui faisait face. Il était tout bonnement méconnaissable. Seuls, ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé. Il n'osait pas penser à quoi il ressemblait de face.

- Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Après, c'est moi qu'ils vont faire passer pour un fou !

- Kisuke tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un léger son. Il reconnut le son de la voix de Grimmjow, très faible.

- Urahara ?

- Oui, c'est moi Grimmjow.

- I..Ichigo ?

- Il va très bien. Il est en sécurité… mais je ne sais pas où ! Ce sont les vizards qui s'en occupent.

- Et…

- Ryûsei est née la nuit dernière. Elle va très bien… C'est un magnifique bébé et elle a déjà quelques cheveux… bleus !

Urahara cru entendre un léger rire.

- Je suis… heureux ! fit-il enfin.

Le corps de l'arrancar lui faisait toujours dos et il ne bougeait pas. Grimmjow laissa glisser quelques larmes, soulagé de savoir son amant en sécurité et heureux d'apprendre la naissance de sa fille. Hier, où il ne savait plus exactement à quel moment… il avait vu apparaître vaguement la forme de sa fille quelques secondes. Elle n'avait plus le corps d'une adolescente mais la forme d'un bébé et il avait cru entendre « Je vais bientôt arriver ! » Il avait cru que son cerveau fatigué lui jouait des tours. Finalement, Ryûsei était parmi eux maintenant. Il se rendit soudain compte que cela faisait 4 mois qu'il était là ! Il aurait tellement voulu être auprès d'Ichigo pendant ce moment « là » !

Fatigué et meurtrie dans sa chair, Grimmjow se laissa gagner par un sommeil récupérateur. Hanatarou choisi cet instant pour apparaître. Quand il vit Kisuke, il s'approcha de lui, un air sombre sur le visage.

- Je pensais que vous vous seriez échappé.

- Hum… j'aurai pu ! Mais, j'ai quelques personnes à protéger !

- J'espère qu'elles vont bien ?

- Et lui ? fit Urahara en désignant la silhouette de Grimmjow. Comment va-t-il ?

- Très mal. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi lui en fait baver. J'essaye de le soulager un maximum, mais franchement… j'avoue me demander comment il peut supporter tout cela. Je pense que j'aurai aimé mourir à sa place.

- Peut-être qu'il espère revoir sa famille… fit Urahara.

- Sa famille ? reprit Hanatarou ! Hier, il m'a dit qu'il avait une fille ? Et Ichigo ?

- Oh, je vois que vous êtes l'un des rares à ne pas connaître la nouvelle. Eh bien, Ichigo est tombé enceinte de Grimmjow et ils sont devenus les heureux parents d'une adorable petite fille hier dans la nuit !

Hein ?

Hanatarou était stupéfait. L'homme au bob expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était produit entre Ichigo et Grimmjow au cours des derniers mois. Le 4ème siège n'en revenait pas !

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il essaye de survivre, fit Hanatarou, songeur. J'espère sincèrement qu'il pourra retrouver Ichigo et pouvoir prendre sa fille dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression que ça compte beaucoup pour lui…

- Oui… beaucoup ! La voix de Kisuke était songeuse.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla très lentement. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé, lessivé et franchement mal en point. Il posa machinalement une main sur son ventre, pour se rendre compte qu'il était parfaitement plat ! "Plat ?" et… La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Love entra. Ichigo tourna la tête pour rencontrer sa paire de lunette.

- Oh ! Tu es réveillé. Très bien… La petite dors alors ne fait pas de bruit… On l'a laissé avec toi, car des que nous l'éloignons de toi, elle hurle !

- Où ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo scrutaient la pièce et il vit finalement, un petit couffin posé de l'autre côté de son lit. Il voulut se redresser, mais une douleur lancinante l'en empêcha.

- Tu aimerais la voir ? demanda Love.

- Bien sur ! chuchota Ichigo à la fois nerveux et heureux de cet événement particulier.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hirako suivit d'Hiyori entrèrent en s'engueulant. Ils arrêtèrent en rencontrant les yeux ambre qui les observaient.

- Oï Ichigo… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas très bien. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train et d'être vaseux, mais la petite ?

- Elle va bien, fit Hiyori. Je lui ai déjà donné ses premiers biberons. On t'a laissé dormir, car avec tout ce que nous avons pratiqué comme interventions sur ton corps, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir combattre avant un petit moment.

- Elle va bien ? Insista Ichigo anxieux.

- Ryusei se porte comme un charme mais elle refuse d'être loin de toi ! Franchement, ces gosses, aucun discernement !

- Boucle là ! fit Shinji. T'es jalouse car elle ne te considère pas comme sa mère !

- Ichigo est un homme figure toi…

- C'est lui qui l'a porté, donc, c'est sa mère !

Ichigo sentit un mal de crâne poindre.

- Assez ! murmura-t-il le visage légèrement crispé.

Les deux vizards tournèrent la tête, surpris. Le ton du jeune homme était inhabituel.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda Love.

- Fatigué… tellement fatigué ! Le son de sa voix était à peine plus fort que le bruit de sa respiration.

Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra trois têtes au-dessus de lui, soucieuses.

- Je voudrai voir Ryusei…

- Attends, je vais te la montrer, fit Hiyori.

Elle fit le tour du lit et poussa Love qui se prit un violent coup de coude au passage. Il aurait voulu lui renvoyer, mais la jeune femme avait déjà pris le bébé dans ses bras et décida donc qu'il se vengerait plus tard.

Hirako se plaça derrière Ichigo et entrepris de le redresser. Le jeune homme pu voir alors, une petite boule emmitouflée dans une gigoteuse. Elle avait le visage rond d'un bébé et ses petits poings étaient dressés en l'air. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats et des cheveux bleus couvraient déjà son crâne. Hiyori murmura :

- Prends-la, Ichigo, c'est ta fille !

Le vizard tendit les bras et récupéra le petit paquet. Le bébé chercha immédiatement à se rapprocher du jeune homme. Ichigo était réellement surpris. C'était sa fille, son bébé. Un flot d'émotions s'empara de lui et il se demanda comment cela pouvait-être possible. Il sentit le poids des responsabilités l'écraser tout à coup ! Et, en même temps, il était émerveillé qu'une si petite chose soit en vie et ait trouvé sa place dans ses bras.

Ichigo passa un doigt hésitant sur la joue de la petite fille. Sa peau était toute douce. Il releva le bébé et plaça ses lèvres sur le haut de son front et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se sentait ému et fier.

- Nous avons trouvé une maison pour nous abriter tous. Bien sûr, Hatch va nous construire une salle d'entraînement.

- Tu veux qu'on s'installe ici ?

- Bien sur, la petite va avoir besoin de stabilité. Personne ne saura où nous sommes et nous nous trouvons loin de Karakura. Nous allons laisser cette enfant grandir normalement. Nous avons tous trouvé un job pour subvenir à nos besoins. Toi, tu t'occuperas de ta fille et de la maison… Enfin extérieurement !

Ichigo entendait ce que Shinji lui disait. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, mais Hirako avait sentit les muscles du jeune homme se crisper.

- Je dis apparemment, Ichigo car, dans quelques années nous allons devoir nous occuper du Goteï 13. Devient plus fort… devient très, très fort ! Car tu as deux personnes à sauver, si ce n'est plus à ce moment là !

Ichigo s'était retourné un peu vers Shinji pour lui montrer un visage surpris.

- Tu as Grimmjow et Urahara a sauvé maintenant !

- Mais Grim…

- N'es pas mort. Si, je ne t'avais pas dit cela… tu aurais bêtement voulu le sauver à tout prix et dans ton état c'est impossible. Alors rétablis-toi, et entraîne-toi ! C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Nous, nous allons nous occuper du reste… ainsi que de te protéger et de protéger la petite durant cette période.

Ichigo ne dit rien… Mais son reiatsu changea. La petite se réveilla immédiatement et se mit à pleurer. Le jeune homme tenta immédiatement de la calmer.

- Attention Ichigo, elle est très sensible aux changements de ton reiatsu. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, elle ne te survivra pas ! C'est pourquoi tu dois attendre avant de te précipiter, tête baissée. Et puis, nous devrons aussi l'entraîner.

Ichigo allait protester.

- Tu veux que ce fou de Kurotsuchi la transforme en cobaye ? Je pense que tu dois avoir quelques amis au Seireitei… mais elle n'en aura aucun. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle est la moitié d'un vizard et d'un arrancar, elle n'aura la confiance de personne !

- La seule famille qu'elle aura, ce sera les vizards ! déclara Hiyori.

- Es-tu prêt à assumer les conséquences de tout cela ? demanda Shinji.

- Oui ! dit fermement Ichigo.

Il baissa les yeux vers la petite fille qui s'était rendormie. Il se sentait écraser par le poids des responsabilités encore une fois. Et surtout, il regrettait que Grimmjow ne soit pas là ! Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il était vivant, quelque part dans le Seireitei. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à travailler dur pour devenir plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même durant la guerre contre Aïzen !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_Voilà, à très bientôt pour la suite_

_Review ?_


	12. Recherche

Hello !!!

Bah voici la suite !

Merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas pu répondre correctement à toutes les reviews, car il y avait eu un bug. Comme tout est rétablis. Je pourrai vous répondre correctement maintenant. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous met la minute de Jijisub un inédit qui ne figurera pas dans le ShiNUgami. (pour celles qui savent ^^). En fait, il s'agit d'une petite vengeance personnel sur un personnage ! Niark, niark. Ma chère Béta Ernia voulait le finir à coup de pelle... moi, j'ai arrangé ça autrement (niark, niark !). Vous le découvrirez à la fin du chapitre !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! C'est à Tite Kubo (bon maintenant Renji rend moi mes lunettes. C'est pour les filles !)

Bises à toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Mayuri délaissa son cobaye préféré pour se concentrer sur Urahara Kisuke. Sa machine essayait de traverser sa barrière mentale et ainsi en apprendre plus sur les activités d'Ichigo. Il voulait aussi percer le secret de l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division concernant la conception de cet hybride femelle mi arrancard/vizard !

Mais, tout ne se passait pas comme prévue. Urahara avait une barrière mentale beaucoup plus importante que celle de Jaggerjack ! Comme si cela était possible. Un an qu'il le cuisinait et toujours rien ! Il était clair qu'il était devenu un spécialiste de la torture à présent. Ses fioles, instruments, et autres dérivés du parfait chimiste et mécanicien avait augmenté d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas cru concevable. Mais pourquoi, non d'un chien, n'arrivait-il pas à percer les secrets de Kisuke ?

Il regarda le blond allongé sur la table, évanoui. Il appela Nemu pour qu'elle le débarrasse du corps et regarda les shinigamis qui emportaient le corps inerte de Kisuke.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow recevait une énième visite du capitaine de la 6ème division. Il avait retrouvé du poil de la bête, car Kurotsuchi passait maintenant tout son temps avec Urahara et l'avait abandonné au profit de ses expériences sur Urahara… Il avait été remplacé par ce fichu capitaine coincé ! A bout de nerfs, le bleuté lança :

- En fait, tu aurais aimé te le faire Ichigo… n'est ce pas ? Tu es contrarié que ce soit moi qui me le suis envoyé ? C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait et son ton était assez dur.

Le capitaine Kuchiki perdit un peu de sa contenance… Grimmjow le regarda, stupéfait.

- C'est pas vrai !!! C'était donc ça qui te gênait ? Il éclata de rire.

- Cessez de divaguer, Jaggerjack !

- Je ne divague pas « capitaine »… _Vous_ êtes amoureux d'Ichigo Kurosaki ! Mais il m'a préféré moi ! Et c'est pour cela que vous mettez tant d'ardeur à le retrouver. Vous voulez lui faire payer. Et pour couronner le tout… nous avons réussit à avoir un enfant. _Mon_ enfant !

- Grimmjow affichait un sourire pervers en prononçant ces paroles.

- Qu'allez-vous faire en trouvant Ryusei ? Vous allez l'exterminer ?

- C'est un ordre… et « l'hybride » n'a pas le droit d'exister !

- Ooohhhh ! Mais tu sais, Ichigo ne risque pas de t'le pardonner. Ryusei est sa seule raison de vivre actuellement. Et je lui ai laissé certaines instructions et ça… je sais qu'il le fera.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire dément. Byakuya, voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien encore une fois du psychopathe comme il l'appelait mentalement, décida de se retirer. Renji, qui était venu le rejoindre, avait entendu les dernières paroles de Grimmjow. Il regarda son ancien supérieur passer devant lui avec son air de suprême indifférence sur le visage. Il traversa la prison et vint devant la cellule de l'arrancard.

- Nous n'avons encore aucune nouvelle d'Ichigo et des vizards qui l'accompagnent. déclara-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me fais un rapport le tatoué ?

- Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir !

- Tss…

- Au même moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Renji se retourna et vit 4 shinigamis qui transportaient un corps. Celui d'Urahara Kisuke. Il eut véritablement mal au cœur. Il se déplaça vers la cellule de l'ancien scientifique. Il était aussi pitoyable que l'était Grimmjow, quelques temps plus tôt. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien…

- Quel gâchis ! marmonna le shinigami rouge.

- Abaraï-san ? fit le souffle court de l'ex capitaine de la 12ème division.

- Oui, Urahara-san ?

- Des nouvelles ? Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

- Aucune !

- Bien…

Renji vit arriver Hanatarou qui encore une fois se chargeait de soigner les prisonniers. Il passa devant Renji et apporta du réconfort au commerçant et le soigna en même temps. Le shinigami partit, son haori blanc flottant autour de ses pieds. « Que fichait Ichigo ? ».

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était dans le sous-sol de la maison. Une immense salle d'entraînement y avait été construite. L'orangé faisait face à Shinji et les deux se battaient dans un Kekkaï que Hatchen avait construit. Hiyori jouait avec la petite Ryusei qui commençait juste à marcher. En entendant une déflagration plus forte que les autres, elle tourna la tête pour regarder en direction de sa « mère ». Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Ichigo s'écraser contre le kekaï. Le reiatsu de la petite se mit à vaciller. Hiyori se précipita et sortit sa dernière invention… autrement dit un bracelet pouvant stabiliser le reiatsu important de la gamine. Cette fois-ci, Ryusei ne devrait pas pouvoir le casser, pensa t'elle.

- Oï ! fit Hiyori… vous avez finit votre entraînement ?

- Je pense ! Shinji avait fait signe à Hatchen de dissoudre la barrière.

- Ichigo ça va ? demanda Lisa qui revenait de ses « courses ». Puis, se tournant vers la petite, elle voulu lui montrer ses dernières acquisition mais Hiyori la menaça.

- Si tu lui montres tes perversités, je t'éclate ! Elle est trop petite et je ne lui permettrais pas de devenir comme toi.

Shinji, lui, s'était assis et avait pris la petite aux cheveux bleus dans ses bras, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux ambre.

- T'es trop mignonne pour être « _sa_ » fille ! fit Shinji.

- Et toi t'es trop vieux pour t'en prendre à un bébé, fit Hiyori.

- T'es franchement infernale depuis que la petite est là ! marmonna Kensei.

Ichigo entendait leurs bavardages et resta allongé quelques minutes sur le sol. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de sa grossesse. Hiyori lui avait expliqué que la transformation intérieure avait été trop importante pour qu'il s'en remette rapidement. Elle avait souligné qu'elle était surprise qu'il soit déjà en train de reprendre l'entraînement. Il observa le plafond de la grotte et le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui, lui fit penser à Grimmjow. Etait-il toujours vivant ? Arriverait-il à temps ? Ce cruel manque de force physique l'exaspérait. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'affronter ne serait-ce qu'un lieutenant actuellement. Il ne pensait même pas à un capitaine. Tout à coup, il vit une petite bouille ronde avec de grands yeux ambre au-dessus de lui, qui lui offrait un superbe sourire…

- Mam… Fit la petite fille.

Ichigo lui sourit et l'attrapa de ses deux mains et la laissa en suspension. Il vit derrière elle le visage de Kensei. Ce dernier dit d'un ton bourru, qu'il préférait lui rendre, car elle assistait à des scènes de violences interdites au moins de 16 ans entre Shinji x Risa x Hiyori ! Ichigo éclata de rire. La petite fille rit aussi. Il se redressa et la petite atterrit au creux de son bras.

- Viens, Ryusei. Tu veux goûter ?

Les yeux de la petite se mirent à briller ! Si elle avait compris quelque chose, c'était bien le fait de passer à table. Elle dévorait littéralement.

- Hum... Tu veux des compotes de fruits ?

Ichigo s'était levé et discutait avec la petite qui babillait dans ses bras.

- Ça te dirait une crème vanille ?

Gazouillis affirmatif de la petite

- du lait ?

- Oï Ichigo, nous aussi on veut goûter, fit Shinji.

- Ta gueule ! fit Hiyori. T'as pas 1 an je te signale. C'est pour les gamins.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai faim et puis, c'est bon les petits pots des gamins.

- Tu vas pas me dire que t'as bouffé les petits pots de Ryusei ? fit Risa.

- Si… il l'a fait, confirma Kensei. Je t'ai vu dit-il, quand il vit l'air surpris de Shinji.

- On peut pas te faire confiance ! déclara Rose.

- Puis, tous convergèrent vers la sortie pour prendre un « goûter » commun ! Après tout, puisqu'ils en étaient là…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Nous avons fouillé tout Karakura et ses alentours et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons surveillé sans relâche la famille Kurosaki. Aucune activité en rapport avec Kurosaki Ichigo n'y a été suspecté et aucun contact. Il est impossible que Kurosaki puisse se trouver à Karakura. Il est ailleurs mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir.

- Interrogez Isshin Kurosaki. Il doit savoir quelque chose, déclara Yamamoto. Envoyez Kenpachi de la 11ème division et Kyoraku de la 8ème division le chercher.

- Très bien…

- Nous finirons par les retrouver !

°0°0°0°0°0°

A la stupéfaction de Mayuri, il arriva à extraire des images relativement facilement de l'esprit d'Isshin Kurosaki. Nemu et lui virent alors, Ichigo dans les bras de Hatchen et entouré des vizards félons. Il semblait évanouit. Puis, ils virent le regard de l'ex-capitaine de la 10ème division se porter sur des couvertures qu'il tenait dans ses bras et vit qu'il en soulevait l'un des pans. Ils virent une petite bouille de bébé venant de naître. Une petite touffe de cheveux bleus laissait deviner qui pouvait être le père. L'enfant dormait et semblait tout à fait normal. Ils virent Isshin tendre le paquet à Hiyori qui lui lança un dernier regard et disparu avec les autres vizards. Après, tout se brouilla car l'homme semblait pleurer !

Le scientifique essaya de tirer d'autres souvenirs de l'esprit d'Isshin mais il était évident au bout de quelques temps qu'il s'agissait des derniers souvenirs d'Isshin et de son fils. Il ne voulait pas dire « petite-fille » car pour lui, cette enfant était une chose et non pas un être vivant !

Il fit son rapport à la réunion des capitaines et tous furent surpris de voir entre leurs mains des photos d'Ichigo évanoui, du bébé et des vizards qui les accompagnaient. Il conclut que le groupe avait quitté Karakura depuis le début et qu'actuellement, ils s'en trouvaient loin.

- Il reviendra, dit Hitsugaya. Il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher. Il voudra sauver Grimmjow, Urahara et s'il sait que nous détenons son père… Il va devenir fou !

- C'est vrai qu'il devrait bientôt se montrer, fit Ukitake. Mais, s'il n'est pas au courant…

- Il l'est déjà pour son « amant », fit Soï Fong. Et il n'est pas là.

- Ah moins, fit Kyoraku vu l'état dans lequel il semble sur la photo, qu'il ne soit pas en état pour l'instant de combattre. Je pense que nous aurons des nouvelles de lui prochainement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

°0°0°0°0°

- Après la réunion, Renji était partit discrètement et avait montré les photos à sa femme. Elle admira le bébé.

- J'en veux un aussi !

- Euh… pas pour l'instant, fit Renji effrayé.

- Pourquoi ? Je peux avoir les photos ?

- Non, je les apporte à Grimmjow. A tout à l'heure.

Il réussit pour une fois à être très discret et se dirigea directement vers la cellule de Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow, souffla Renji. Veux-tu voir une photo d'Ichigo et de Ryusei ?

- L'arrancar se redressa immédiatement et regarda stupéfait Renji. Il vit les papiers dans ses mains. Il se précipita devant lui et gronda.

- Si c'est une farce…

Il stoppa net en voyant d'abord la photo où il put voir son amant évanoui dans les bras de Hatchen puis, il vit glisser l'autre photo où on voyait le visage d'un bébé avec une touffe de cheveux bleus. Il émit un drôle de son.

Puis prenant d'une main tremblante les photos, il scruta les visages de son amant et de sa fille. Une larme coula sur sa joue. La première de toute sa vie d'arrancar ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi ému et bouleversé finalement.

- Me… Merci ! finit-il par dire et redressa la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus brillants dans ceux de Renji.

Renji fut choqué de voir une expression aussi humaine sur le visage psychotique de l'ancien espada. Il le vit soudain froncer les sourcils.

- Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont été retrouvés ?

- Non, ce sont les souvenirs d'Isshin.

- Isshin est ici ?

- Oui...Yama a voulu l'interroger. Apparemment, il n'a pas trop souffert. Enfin, pas comme toi et Urahara.

Grimmjow semblait inquiet tout à coup.

- Si Ichigo l'apprend, il va foncer ici.

- Tu pourrais être libre non, s'il venait ?

- Crétin ! Urahara m'a dit qu'Ichigo mettrait beaucoup de temps à se remettre de sa grossesse. Il ne devrait pas être rétablit avant deux ans normalement. Et encore, il faut qu'il récupère tout ses pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiquée avec Ichigo exactement ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça toi ? Tu as une femme ? Tu voudras un jour avoir un enfant, non ? Moi, c'est ce que je voulais. Ichigo n'était pas trop ``chaud`` à l'idée au départ et il y a beaucoup réfléchit. Finalement, après quelques mois, il m'a donné son accord et c'est Kisuke qui s'est chargé réaliser notre souhait.

- Il aurait pu mourir ?

- Nous savions que c'était possible. Nous savions que nous serions plus vulnérables…mais Ichigo s'est transformé pendant la grossesse.

Les yeux de Grimmjow se mirent à briller de la même lueur que précédemment. Ses yeux étaient chauds et son expression débordait d'amour pour son amant. Renji n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Au début, il râlait tout le temps. Tu me diras que ca ne changeait pas vraiment de la normale. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa grosses, il devenait tellement mignon ! Il rougissait facilement, avait des envies de fraises et de pêches, il était en extase devant les vêtements de bébé. Il s'inquiétait pour un oui ou pour un non. En fait, une fille sans les inconvénients !rit doucement le bleuté. Il est devenu plus doux aussi, plus attentif et il avait un de ces sourires ! Je n'ai pas été déçu dans ces moments-là ! Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir put assister à son accouchement. Il a dut se sentir seul mais on se doutait que ca pouvait arriver.

Les yeux de Grimmjow étaient plongés dans le vague.

- Tu sais, fit l'arrancar, rêveur, c'est merveilleux de pouvoir être aux petits soins pour une personne que tu aimes !

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu verras.

L'ancien espada retourna au fond de sa cellule et s'allongea de telle sorte que son visage soit face au mur. Il passait alternativement ses doigts sur les visages d'Ichigo et de Ryusei. Il avait sentit l'énergie spirituelle de Renji décroître. Par contre, il rangea vite les deux images car il sentit le reiatsu familier du capitaine de la 6e division approcher. ``L'enfoiré``! pensa Grimmjow.

- Nous en étions où la dernière fois ? fit la voix trainante du capitaine Kuchiki.

- Nulle part, ducon !

_°0°0°0°0°0°_

_To be continued !_

Review ?

**La minute de Jijisub - Ames sensibles s'abstenir !!! Surtout si vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour au (4ème ou 5ème degré ?).  
**

Surprise aujourd'hui... pour celles qui connaissent, cela ne les surprendra pas. Je sais plus sur quelle fic. j'avais commencé ça ! Enfin, je sais que vous attendez le strip de Renji... Mais un personnage, me revenait tout le temps dans la tête. Mayuri Kurotsushi. Pourquoi ? En fait, mon cerveau malade à imaginer un truc bien... hum... vicieux ? Non, non... je ne suis pas comme ça ! Disons vengeance personnel par rapport au mal que ce personnage fait à Ichi et Grim !!!

Je me suis éclatée... je l'ajouterai plus tard au ShiNUgami, car sinon, je vais me prendre des coups de chaises sur la tête moi !

je ferai un petit encart quelque part "on n'éclate pas l'auteur" lol.

Bon j'arrête, voici mon petit strip Mayuri Kurotsushi !!!

Jijisub entra dans la salle de laboratoire… Nemu est déjà attendant mes instructions. Nous sommes seules dans la salle. Sauf Mayuri Kutotsushi qui est suspendu. Les bras suspendus écartés et ses jambes écartés. Il semble endormis. Il porte son affreux masque encore. « Mais plus pour longtemps pense l'auteur ! Niark, niark ! ».

Jijisub porte un tailleur court très sexy sur ces longues jambes. Ses dernières semblent plus longue du fait qu'elle porte des tallons aiguilles. Du coup, elle domine facilement Kurotsushi toujours endormis. Elle a ressortis son ancien tailleur d'assistante sexy bleu marine. Une chemise blanche par dessous. Des lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout de son nez. Un chignon ou de lourdes boucles de cheveux châtain foncé s'échappent. Dans ces yeux verts ont peu y lire une certaine lubricité ! « Je vais pouvoir lui faire sa fête ! ».

En fait, ce que vous ne savez pas chères lectrices, c'est que j'ai reçu de nombreuses lettres de shinigamis et d'arrancar anonymes pour m'occuper de son cas. Je pense que cela est du aux derniers chapitre de « Plus fort que Tout ». Alors, comme « Perverse » est mon deuxième nom… euh « cruelle » en troisième (n'est ce pas chères fans ^^).

Nemu se place à côté de moi. Je lui demande d'enlever le masque de Mayuri. Elle se dirige vers son père et enlève son horrible « couvercle ». De long cheveux bleus presque violet tombe en cascade dans le dos de l'homme. Il commence à remuer et ses yeux bleus rencontre les miens où l'amusement domine.

- Bonjour « Mon Lapin »… fit la voix grave de Jijisub (oui, j'ai une voix dans les basses). Surtout si je la joue sensuel.

- Qu'est-ce…

Jijisub s'approche du malade et pose ses longs ongles manucurés sur la joue du scientifique. Elle baisse un peu les yeux et lui répondit :

- Disons que j'ai reçu plusieurs plaintes, comme quoi tu serais un mauvais garçon ces derniers temps. Alors, je t'ai drogué (Je suis l'auteur, donc mes somnifères sont puissants lol). Et je t'ai trainé dans ton petit labo. Je pense que tu le reconnais ? Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise que dans celui de Szayel… Je ne suis pas gentille ?

Le bouche de Jijisub était collé contre l'oreille du scientifique qui la regardait furieux.

- Sale dégénérée ! Détache moi de là tout de suite… Salop..

- Tsss ! tsss… Pense que je suis la « seule » qui pensera à te faire ce genre de chose ! T'en as de la chance. A part que tu ne le sais pas… Oh, Nemu, peux-tu me passer un bayon. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il me gâche la musique !

- La musique ??? Que vas-tu me faire dégénérée ?

- C'est les questions qu'on te pose quand on passe sur ta table des « expériences » ?

Jijisub attacha le bayon fermement. Puis demanda à Nemu de mettre la musique

No doubt : Hey Baby

Jijisub prit un scalpel qui se trouvait sur un petit plateau juste à côté de Mayuri et qui ne l'avait pas vu jusque là ! Ces yeux s'emplire d'horreur. Jijisub se penche sur lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à disséquer quoi que se soit ! Imagine ce que je serai capable de faire avec ce genre d'instrument !

Je passe mon visage proche du sien et je place l'instrument entre nous deux et ma langue glisse sur l'instrument du côté non tranchant ! (bah, oui… j'ai jamais dit que j'allais me suicider !).

Reprenons.

- Ah oui, je peux pas te faire passer tes vêtements par tes extrémités, donc tu imagines bien que j'ai t'ouvrir comme une boite de conserve ! Ca tombe bien, je suis actuellement femme au foyer ! Niark, niark… Je suis experte en cuisine tu sais aussi ça ? Non ? Mince alors… je vais te faire découvrir ça…

Un sourire lubrique se présenta sur la bouche entrouverte de Jijisub particulièrement en forme. Elle fit tourner le scalpel le long de ses doigts et dirigea l'instrument lentement sur la joue de Mayuri (du côté non tranchant toujours… je sais, y'a Ernia qui veut le finir à coup de pelle !!! mais, je me contente de la lubricité !).

Finalement, je le fait descendre le long de ses bras et je passe du côté tranchant et je fait glisser la lame éffilée sur le vêtement qui craque sur la pression que j'exerce en bas de la manche. Je finit par l'arracher ! Le bruit sourd fait sursauter Mayuri qui commence à s'agiter. Je découpe la mache pour libérer le bras. Une deuxième couche ? Pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps…

Je réitère l'opération de l'autre côté et finalement je m'attaque à la veste devant, qui s'écroula en boule en bas de l'installation. Mayuri me regarde comme s'il allait me trucider avec un zanpakutô.

- Mon pauvre Lapin !!! On te fait du mal et tu ne peux pas bouger parce-ce que Tata Jijisub t'a épinglé comme un vulgaire insecte ?

Je rie doucement. Et je joue quelque seconde avec l'obi de Mayuri et je fait glisser délicatement la ceinture, l'hakama glisse alors le long de jambes musclées. La veste du kimono noir de Kurotsushi pend le long de son corps. Les doigts gourmands de Jijisub circule sur la veste et elle palpe le corps étonnamment musclé du capitaine de la 12ème division. Il a l'air de détester cela. « Ah oui ? Et bien tant mieux » et glisse derrière le dos du capitaine et glisse ses mains sous la veste et ses ongles erafle les muscles tendus du dos du scientifique. Avec mon scalpel, je commence à couper les vêtements qui me gêne. Je tourne lentement pour me retrouver à nouveau devant le capitaine qui me regarde avec haine.

Je ricane (tu m'étonnes, je prends mon pied là !). Je finie par découper les restes de vêtements et je finit par les arracher à la main. C'est pas esthétique mais on s'en fou ! Le principale c'est que je peux toucher ses pectoraux bien dessiner avec mes ongles et ses biceps… « bou diou ! » pense Jijisub qui penserai que ce freluquet de capitaine soit aussi musclé. Il ne lui reste plus que son boxer pour cacher son intimité…

Jijisub hésite… On lui retire les filles ? Oui.. non ?

Je pense que nous sommes toutes d'accords, il faut le faire dégonfler son orgueil ! N'est-ce pas ? (et puis, j'ai obtenu d'un certain capitaine de la 6ème division que je ne citerai pas un certain sacs pleins de friandises ^^).

Donc, je reprends… Je glisse un ongle dans l'élastique du boxer. De la pulpe de mon doigt, je caresse la peau chaude de notre capitaine qui est prêt à me tuer.

- Mon coco… J'irai jusqu'au bout ! Mais t'as de la chance. Je ne te ferai rien ! Juste te déshabiller.

Finalement, avec mon autre doigt, je glisse un autre doigt et je fait glisser le vêtement, mais pas très loin car comme il a les cuisses écartées pour rappel, je peux juste voir les poils de pubis bleu foncé (encore naturel au passage). Je prend un scalpel, là je vois les yeux horrifiés de mayuri qui commence à gigoter comme un fou.

- Arrhhhh ! comment veux-tu que je te coupe pas, si tu te tortilles comme ça ? Allez, mon petit lapin inoffensif, laisse moi te finir avec mon scalpel. Je doit reprendre le cour de mes fictions moi après !

Jijisub attrape fermement la hanche du capitaine et fit glisser l'outil sur la peau de Mayuri. Ce dernier a céssé de bouger. De grosses gouttes de sueurs tombaient de sa peau. J'ai finit un côté, je passe à l'autre. Le vêtement glisse doucement pour finalement tombé mollement au sol.

Là, je l'ai ridiculisé notre petit scientifique !!!

Je me tourne vers Nemu et je lui dit au passage que je le lui laissais. Après tout, il était à sa merci, comme elle le trouverai jamais. Je vois une certaine lueur passer dans ses yeux. Et je sors de la salle. Là, je vois Ichigo, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Isshin et Urahara qui me félicitent chaudement… Et tous m'offrent un sac noir remplie de chocolats, bonbons et gâteaux. Vengeance accomplie !

_Alors ???? Qui sait qui tient le stylo ??? _

a+


	13. Message

Et voici la suite,

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir... Donc, voici la suite de cette fic.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... moi, j'utilise juste les personnages... niark, niark !

°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo donnait à manger à Ryusei. La petite avait maintenant 22 mois. Ses étranges yeux posés sur sa mère, elle essayait de manger comme une « grande ». Mais, la nourriture atterrissait plutôt à côté de sa bouche… Ichigo riait doucement et aida avec sa propre cuillère son petit trésor à s'alimenter. Les autres vizards mangeaient aussi autour de la table et s'engueulait joyeusement. La petite ne faisait pas attention, habituée depuis sa naissance à ce brouhaha perpétuel.

- Ichigo… fit Hiyori. Tu es vraiment décidé à faire l'expérience ?

- Oui. Comment veux-tu que je sache où j'en suis avec mon réel potentiel ?

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas enlevé ces fameux bracelets ?

- Moi ?

- Qui d'autre crétin ! Nous savons contrôler notre reiatsu contrairement à toi ! Fit Shinji.

- Presque 5 ans.

- Tu les as retirés en 5 ans ?

- Non, pas du tout !

Tous les vizards se regardaient inquiets.

- Franchement, tu devrais t'occuper de Ryusei.

- Non… Je vais à Karakura aujourd'hui. Hatchen, Mashiro, Hiyori et Love resteront avec Ryusei. Hein… ma chérie ? fit Ichigo avec le sourire à la petite. Mam' va s'absenter avec tonton Kensei, Rose, Risa et Shinji, tu seras sage mon cœur ?

La petite le regarda avec ses grands yeux qui s'obscurcissaient.

- Je ne serai pas absent longtemps d'accord ?

Elle voulu se frotter sur Ichigo, mais la bouille de la petite était une véritable carte de restaurant. Il la prit avec lui dans la salle de bain et entreprit de la nettoyer consciencieusement. Dans la salle de bain d'Ichigo et de Ryusei, trônait une photo d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow en haut du miroir. La petite qui était allongé la voyait et elle la montra du doigt :

- Mam' papa !

Ichigo se retourna et scruta un instant cette photo qui le rendait nostalgique. C'était une photo qu'avait tiré Yoruichi un jour qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle d'entraînement d'Urahara. Grimmjow enlaçait Ichigo par derrière et l'embrassait sur le haut du front. Ils avaient l'air assez heureux dessus.

L'orangé prit la petite Ryusei dans ses bras et s'approcha de la photo. Ichigo la dégrafa du miroir et la tendit à la petite. Ses mains touchaient le visage de son père.

- Papa…

- Oui… c'est papa. Bientôt, tu le verras en vrai mon poussin. Mam' va aller le chercher.

- Oui… Elle applaudit.

- C'est pour cela que tu dois être sage quand Mam' s'en va. Je prépare le retour de papa avec nous. Je ne te le promets pas pour tout de suite, mais aussi vite que je le pourrai, d'accord ?

La petite l'observait tranquillement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et finalement se mit à bailler.

- Allez au lit, jeune demoiselle. C'est l'heure de faire la sieste !

- Dodo…

Ichigo la coucha en douceur dans son lit. C'était sa chambre personnelle. Elle était remplie de peluches diverses, de meubles blancs et de tapisserie rose. Il n'eu pratiquement pas à chantonner car la petite s'endormit tout de suite. Il posa la couverture sur elle et ferma doucement la porte en quittant la chambre.

- Prêt ? demanda Shinji.

- Et toi ?

- Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Le petit groupe partit en laissant la petite aux soins des 4 vizards restants.

°0°0°0°0°

En une heure et grâce au shunpo les vizards arrivèrent à Karakura. Ils se déplaçaient furtivement. Ichigo réussi à entrer dans la clinique Kurosaki sans se faire remarquer. Il avait croisé quelques shinigamis mais rien de bien méchant et ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il voulait se faire remarquer. Il circula dans la maison vide. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Où pouvait-être sa famille ? Il fouilla un peu pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas de message. Il finit par trouver dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine une enveloppe. Il voulu l'ouvrir, mais il sentit un reiatsu approcher.

Celui de Renji ? Merde ! Il sentit que le shinigami était entré dans sa chambre. Il resta un moment sans bouger puis il décida de monter voir. Il se glissa contre le mur et finit par se mettre devant la porte qui était ouverte. Il n'avait rien touché pour ne pas attiser les soupçons. C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait voir son ancien meilleur ami. Ce dernier leva la tête au moment où Ichigo posait les yeux sur lui. Son arborait une expression de choc intense. Mais il ne dit rien… aucun son et son reiatsu redevint vite très stable.

- Où est ma famille ? souffla Ichigo.

- Salut Ichigo… Tes sœurs ont quitté la clinique avec Kon et ton père est au Sereitei.

- Quoi ? chuchota Ichigo.

- Comment tu fais ? demanda Renji.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pour cacher ton reiatsu ?

- Oh, Kisuke… fit évasivement le jeune homme.

- Grimmjow va bien.

- Pardon ? fit Ichigo en alerte soudain.

- Je peux m'approcher un peu ? Je pose mon zanpakuto sur le lit, si tu le souhaites.

Ichigo le regarda froidement et haussa les épaules.

- Avec ou sans pour moi, ca ne ferais pas de différence.

- Ah ?

- Que souhaites-tu me dire qu'il te faille t'approcher de moi ?

- Je me demande si je parle à un fantôme.

Ichigo faillit éclater de rire.

- Approche, je ne te ferai rien… si tu ne fais rien !

Renji s'approcha doucement de son ami, qu'il sentait en alerte. Il voyait Ichigo comme si c'était la première fois. Il avait grandit, il avait mûri, ses traits s'étaient affirmés et il était vraiment splendide. Renji sentait une force et une détermination en lui… une force tranquille. Comme s'il savait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Perdu le côté douteur et enfantin. C'était maintenant un homme sur de lui et de ses capacités. Renji était impressionné. Il n'en était pas arrivé à ce stade là lui !

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir !

- Ah oui ?

Ichigo, sache qu'il y a toujours des personnes qui te sont fidèles au Seireitei. Mais nous ne pouvons agir si toi de ton côté tu n'entreprends rien.

- Comment va Grimmjow ?

- Il survit. Mayuri lui en a fait baver à un moment donné et ensuite, il l'a abandonné pour s'occuper d'Urahara !

Ichigo écoutait, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Grimmjow, par l'intermédiaire des souvenirs de ton père, à pu avoir une photo de ta petite lorsqu'elle est née. Une invention de Mayuri ! J'ai réussi à lui en donné une copie. C'est ce qui le fait tenir en fait !

- Tu es toujours mon ami ?

- Bien sur ! Même si je dois obéir à certains ordres… J'essai de donner des nouvelles à ton père, Urahara et Grimmjow sans me faire pincer. Mais c'est Hanatarou que tu devras remercier. C'est lui qui les soignent et qui leur remonte le plus le moral.

Ichigo tentait de rester calme. Il imaginait toutes sortes de choses mais, pour l'instant, il ne savait pas où lui-même en était. Il fallait qu'il le sache rapidement.

- Tant pis. Renji, je peux te donner quelque chose pour Grimmjow ?

Le capitaine regarda l'orangé et haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi exactement ?

- Oh, peux-tu juste lui donner cela ?

Ichigo passa une main à l'intérieur de son kimono noir. Il en tira une photo qu'il tendit à Renji.

- C'est Ryusei et moi… Je suppose que tu es au courant pour ma fille ?

- Oui ! Félicitation en retard…

Renji prit la photo et regarda les visages souriant d'Ichigo et d'une petite fille qui devait avoir dans les deux ans. Une petite bouille ronde, un sourire avec quelques dents, de grands yeux, il semblait même y avoir une tache dans l'un d'entre eux, une petite tâche bleue. « C'est possible ? ». Des boucles entouraient le visage mutin de la petite. Elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir avec son père ou mère. Il ne savait toujours pas comment classer son ami.

- Je lui donnerai. Je ne sais pas quand par contre, dit-il en rangeant la photo dans son kimono noir. Tu sais, ils me surveillent… Ils savent que je viens en dehors de mes « heures ». Rukia ne peut pas y aller… Mais elle se fait beaucoup de mourrons. Quand interviendras-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de… vérifier quelque chose. Et puis, j'ai Ryusei et les autres dont il faut que je prenne soin. C'est assez compliqué ma situation. Renji ?

- Oui…

- Peux-tu dire à… Non, rien ! Dit lui juste que Ryusei est impatiente de le voir.

- Et que toi aussi ?

- Oui… souffla le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

- Comment t'as pu tomber amoureux de cet espada ?

- Peux-tu me dire comment tu es tombé amoureux de Rukia ?

- Non…

- Alors pour moi c'est pareil. Je ne vis plus depuis qu'il n'est plus là ! Petit silence. Si tu savais comme c'est dur. Pourquoi ? On n'avait pas le droit de s'aimer ? Il s'était retourné contre son propre clan, il m'av aidé à battre Aïzen et s'il n'avait pas été là, je serai mort ! Pourquoi, nous en sommes arrivés là ? Renji… Je te demande de sortir, quelqu'un arrive. Au reiatsu, je dirai Hisagi… Part !

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît!

- Bien… je donnerai de tes nouvelles à tout le monde !

- Oui…

Mais Ichigo était en alerte et ne l'écoutait plus. Il se recula silencieusement et disparu grâce au shunpo. Renji sortit de la maison et tomba nez à nez avec Hisagi.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir dans la maison du traître ?

- Tu y vas un peu fort là, non ?

- Y'a rien de particulier ??

- Rien !

Ils disparurent et Ichigo partit dans son côté. Il rejoignit l'équipe de vizard et ils décidèrent de chercher les sœurs du vizard dans un premier temps. Ils les trouvèrent dans l'ancien appartement qu'occupaient Ichigo et Grimmjow. Elles étaient ravies de voir leur frère. Yoruichi était avec elles. Tessaï, Ururu et Ginta était encore au magasin mais ils n'y risquaient rien.

Finalement, Shinji s'étonna de leur non action du jour. Et Ichigo lui dit qu'il reviendrait dans deux jours car il ne voulait pas que Renji se fasse attraper. Il dû expliquer ce qu'il avait eu à faire avec le capitaine de la 3ème division.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Renji dû patienter le lendemain pour pouvoir se faufiler dans la prise. Au passage, il avait montré la photo d'Ichigo et de la petite et Rukia s'émerveilla du couple si mignon. Il était bon le soir même pour mettre en route un bébé ! « Merci Ichigo ! » pensa t'il.

Il eu une opportunité qui lui permit de se déplacer dans les cellules des prisonniers sans attirer l'attention. Il profita d'une brève absence des gardes et se précipita devant la cellule de l'espada.

- Grimmjow… vient !

- Tu m'ennuies.

- Ça ne te dit pas de savoir que j'ai croisé Ichigo hier ?

- Quoi ? fit l'arrancar.

- Je me dépêche… Tiens, il m'a donné ça pour toi !

- Il tendit la photo que Grimmjow prit avec impatience. Ses yeux s'arrondir quand il vit le visage souriant du jeune homme et de la petite fille.

- Il m'a dit de te dire que la petite voulait te rencontrer, qu'il arrive mais qu'il ne sait pas quand. Il m'a aussi dit un truc du genre, je dois vérifier quelque chose… J'ai pas compris. Et que tu lui manques… enfin, il avait dû mal à le dire, mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Cela m'étonnait aussi… marmonna le bleuté. Ses yeux étaient scotchés sur la photo. Un sourire éclairait son visage. J'aimerais tellement les serrés contre moi. Il a beaucoup changé… Il est comment ?

- Euh… normal ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, je dois dire. Je l'ai trouvé très changé, mais il respire la force tranquille. Quel calme et bon sang… j'avoue qu'un duel avec lui doit être franchement compliqué à présent ! Mais ses yeux… J'ai l'impression qu'il…

- C'est un roc ?

- Oui…

L'espada sourit doucement… Il prit la photo avec lui et retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Pour l'instant, il n'écoutait plus le capitaine. Il ne voyait que les yeux de son amant et de sa fille. Il n'aurait su exprimer le bonheur de voir cette image. Comme une immense ouverture sur la liberté. Il n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer, il les avait devant lui.

Grimmjow ne l'avait pas remercié mais, le sourire qu'il avait fournit au shinigami rouge lui suffisait amplement. Il discuta rapidement avec Isshin et Kisuke. Il tendit un double de la photo à Isshin qui pu contempler pour la première fois sa petite fille. Et Urahara pu voir comment « son petit miracle » vivait comme n'importe qu'elle autre enfant.

Renji était inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Il ne savait pas ce que préparait Ichigo, mais c'était sur que cette fois-ci… Les choses allaient se compliquer !

_°0°0°0°0°_

_à Suivre..._


	14. Premier Combats

Encore une publication ce soir,

J'espère que cela vous plaira, merci pour vos reviews ^^

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était revenu dans la ville de Karakura, toujours avec la même équipe que la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, il partait à la chasse. Un sourire cruel vint se figer sur ces lèvres. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas tomber sur Renji. Il avait été heureux de voir que le shinigami rouge était toujours son ami et il ne voulait vraiment pas lui causer d'ennuis. Les alliés étaient précieux par les temps qui couraient.

Il se trouvait donc à Karakura avec les autres vizards. Ils se rendirent au le centre ville et, d'un commun accord, ils libérèrent leurs reiatsus. Ichigo défit l'un de ses bracelets, ce qui eut pour effet de créer une explosion de reiatsu… depuis le temps qu'il était contenu ! Il rejeta la tête en arrière de contentement. Kami Sama… que c'était bon de ressentir ses pouvoirs ! Il se demandait ce que cela ferait s'il enlevait le deuxième ? Mais… il ne voulait pas brûler toutes ses cartouches. Il sentit bien vite des reiatsus puissants qui se dirigeaient vers lui !

Une joie sauvage s'empara de lui. Il murmura :

- - Bankaï !

Une nouvelle explosion eut lieu sur l'esplanade où les feuilles, la poussière et les branches d'arbres se mirent à voler comme prises dans une tornade. Puis, la tornade se dissout et Ichigo apparu dans sa tenue à long manteau, son sourire cruel toujours visé sur ses lèvres. Il put voir devant lui Hisagi, Soï Fong et Kenpachi !

Ses yeux s'allumèrent et devinrent bleu sous l'intensité de son reiatsu. Hisagi voulut parler.

- -Ich…

Un coup violent venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Une giclée de sang vola dans l'atmosphère. Hisagi coupé en deux par le coup et Ichigo en dessus de lui, son poing collé contre son estomac. Il se redressa rapidement et asséna à Hisagi un coup sur le crâne et le capitaine de la 9ème division s'effondra.

Ichigo se déplaça vers Soï Fong qui évita son coup. Ichigo sourit un peu plus. Soï Fong voulu lui parler mais Ichigo ne pensait plus qu'a sa douleur… la douleur de n'avoir pu vivre durant toutes ses années, d'avoir été privé de Grimmjow, d'avoir été privé d'une vie de famille, que Ryusei n'ait toujours pas pu voir son père, des menaces qui pesaient contre ses sœurs, son père, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessaï et tous les vizards.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait que son désir de vengeance pour toutes ces années de malheurs. C'était tout ce que la Soul Society avait eu à lui offrir pour les avoir débarrasser d'Aïzen et des deux autres traîtres qu'étaient Gin Ichimaru et Tousen…

Il était sur Soï Fong qui n'arrivait pratiquement plus à suivre ses mouvements. Kenpachi voulu l'arrêter avec une attaque puissante mais Ichigo exécuta une pirouette gracieuse, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il para l'attaque et porta un coup violent à Kenpachi. Une longue entaille vint barrer le corps du capitaine de la 11ème division. Soï Fong réussit à toucher Ichigo avec son Nigeki Kessatsu. Ichigo n'y prêta pas importance. Il était dans son monde. Il ne voulait pas les tuer… mais les blesser. Il voulait voir des blessures comme celles qu'il portait à l'intérieur de son corps.

Kenpachi avait un mal fou à voir une ouverture dans la garde d'Ichigo. Il était devenu rudement bon mais surtout, la violence de ses coups était impressionnante. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin d'il y a 8 ans, lors de leur premier combat. De plus, il se battait contre deux adversaires à la fois… et il était évident pour Kenpachi qu'il ne cherchait pas à tuer !

D'où tirait-il cette force ? Dire, que beaucoup s'était moqué de lui du fait qu'il soit gay, amoureux d'un espada et « mère » de famille. Putain ! Il n'avait jamais eu un combat aussi difficile à mener… Ses blessures devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il voyait bien qu'il touchait Ichigo, mais il ne semblait pas réagir au sang qu'il perdait ! Il croisa ses yeux un centième de seconde. Il fut étonné… Rien ! Ses yeux n'exprimaient ni colère, ni joie… rien ! Ils étaient éteints !

Kenpachi vit Soï Fong faire un vol plané violent et se fracasser contre un arbre. Ichigo était constellé de papillons mais le capitaine de la 2ème division n'avait pas réussit à le toucher deux fois au même endroit ! Pourtant, Kenpachi ne l'avait vu aucune fois se protéger…

-Quel con ! Il essaye de se suicider…

- - Ichigo ! Tu cherches quoi ?

L'orangé leva la tête et regarda pour la première fois Kenpachi et lui adressa un léger sourire…

- -Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Tu rêves…

- -Putain… c'est quoi ce combat que tu me fais ? On dirait que tu veux te suicider !!!!

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit rire…

- -Ca, c'est pas pour tout de suite…

- -Mais t'es con…

- -Chuuuttttt ! Kenpachi tu es trop bavard ! Profite du combat…

Et Ichigo lui balança son zanpakuto à la figure. Ichigo éprouvait un réel plaisir à combattre Kenpachi. Déjà parce ce qu'il se rendait compte que c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'à une certaine époque. Et en plus, il était un excellent entraînement pour la suite des événements. Il voulait faire durer le combat. Zangetsu tournait entre ses mains et il sentait la douleur de ses muscles qui criaient sous l'effort, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Hisagi s'était redressé, prêt à intervenir. Il l'observait et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier se pencha à la dernière minute pour laisser Kensei, qui était arrivé de son autre côté, le contrecarrer. Hisagi resta interdit en reconnaissant l'ex-capitaine de la 9ème division. Comment Ichigo était-il capable de se battre contre Kenpachi et de se synchroniser avec les attaques de Kensei ?

Ichigo, quant à lui, évita de justesse un coup porté par Kenpachi et maudit sa légère distraction. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un contre qui il n'avait pouvait pas se sentir distrait c'était bien Kenpachi…. ou Kensei !

Il commençait sérieusement à se sentir fatigué, et des douleurs abdominales montraient le bout de leurs nez. « Merde ! », pensa Ichigo. Il n'hésita pas. Il n'était pas là pour le plaisir de se faire dégommer. Il porta la main à son visage et se transforma en hollow. Kensei le vit et comprit la situation. Il porta lui aussi la main à son visage et se transforma. Ichigo et Kensei lancèrent des céros sur leurs adversaires qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout ! Profitant de leur distraction et de l'effet de surprise, ils disparurent. Ichigo replaça son bracelet et se concentra sur son reiatsu. Il disparut des écrans de la Soul Society encore une fois avec tous les autres vizards.

°0°0°0°0°

- -Alors ?, fit la voix impatiente de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

- -Nous les avons perdus ! s'exclamèrent les différents sièges de la 12ème division.

- -Impossible ! Trouvez les- moi !

- -Haï Taichô !

Les recherches reprirent, frénétiques… mais, le sort s'acharnait sur la 12ème division !

°0°0°0°0°

- -Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment, 3 capitaines du Goteï 13 ne sont pas parvenus à maîtriser Kurosaki Ichigo ? demanda Yamamoto.

Silence total ! Tous les capitaines retenaient leurs souffles. Finalement, Kenpachi se décala pour faire face à Yamamoto et parla :

- -Il est devenu très fort… et il ne s'est même pas servit de toutes ses capacités !

- -Arrête de me faire rire, Kenpachi ! C'est surtout que tu te ramollis… fit Kurotsuchi, narquois.

- -Peut-on savoir où en sont les recherches pour les retrouver ? fit mi-figue, mi-raisin Kenpachi.

- -Taisez-vous ! tonna la voix de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto dirigea son regard vers Kenpachi.

- -Pourquoi le combat s'est-il arrêté ?

- -Je n'en aie aucune idée… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Kensei … est arrivé et qu'il a combattu Hisagi. Et tout à coup, Kurosaki a porté un masque de hollow et l'autre vizard en a fait autant. Ils nous ont lancés un céro et ont disparues pendant que nous repoussions leurs attaques !

- -Pfff ! Incapable de suivre ces monstres, marmonna Kurotsuchi.

- -Des vizards ! reprit Ukitake.

- -Des monstres pour moi… éclata le capitaine de la 12ème division. Vous avez dit que Kurosaki est capable de se battre en simultané contre trois capitaines ? fit soudain Kurotsuchi.

- -Disons qu'il a profité de l'élément de surprise pour mettre KO Hisagi et m'attaquer en même temps, fit Soï Fong !

- -Il nous a quand même tenu tête à tous les deux en même temps, lui fit remarquer Kenpachi.

- -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire du fait de profiter de l'effet de surprise, se rembrunit la jeune femme.

- -Il n'aurait pas pu faire cela, il y a quelques années, fit remarquer Ukitake.

- -Tout à fait ! Vous croyiez qu'il ait pu subir un entraînement spécial ? Et avec qui ?

- -Les vizards, certainement… Maintenant, je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas pour lui de mesurer sa force, fit Hitsugaya.

- -C'est très probable… confirma Ukitake.

- -Ce qui veut dire qu'il va certainement passer très prochainement à l'attaque, déclara Kyoraku.

- -Dans ce cas… fit Yamamoto. Nous allons passer en alerte maximum dès maintenant. Il serait bon de signaler également à toute personne qui se trouve au Seireitei et surtout au Goteï 13, que toute aide au vizard sera sévèrement réprimer et pourrait conduire à la peine de mort ! Il est hors de question qu'il envahisse à nouveau le Seireitei et qu'il puisse bénéficier d'une aide quelconque… De qui que se soit !

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'étaient glissés vers Renji Abaraï qui resta de marbre devant l'insinuation. Il était hors de question pour lui de montrer une faiblesse au vieux fou !

La séance fut levée et Renji retourna à sa division. Il sentit le reiatsu de son ancien capitaine s'avancer vers lui. Il s'arrêta et l'attendit. Ce dernier s'avança tranquillement vers lui. Le capitaine de la 3ème division entendit le noble lui demander :

- -Vous en savez plus que ce que vous voulez bien laisser paraître Abaraï !

- -Vous croyez, capitaine Kuchiki ? fit Renji, impassible.

- -Ne jouez pas avec moi. Je suis certain que vous êtes en contact avec "lui" ! Vous savez que cela peut vous coûter votre tête ?

- -J'étais à la réunion… J'ai parfaitement compris le message.

- -Pourquoi ne nous dites vous pas ce que vous savez ?

- -Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- -Vous ne voulez en faire qu'à votre tête mais je vous signale que ma sœur est mariée à vous… et que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose…

- -Des menaces ? fit Renji légèrement en colère.

Son reiatsu avait légèrement fluctué et augmenté en puissance.

- -Il y a quelques années de cela, c'est Ichigo qui a sauvé votre sœur, alors que vous ne vous en préoccupiez pas ! Et maintenant, vous voulez me faire croire que si je ne vous aide pas, cela pourrait coûter à votre sœur ? Si j'avais des informations quelconques je les donnerais mais, je n'en possède aucune !

- -Pourquoi allez-vous rendre visite à Grimmjow, Isshin et Urahara dans ces conditions ?

- -Parce que je n'ai pas oublié ce que je leur devais, moi !

Renji, tourna le dos au Kuchiki et repartit vers ses quartiers, légèrement énervé. Il avait beau avoir été en admiration devant lui… Depuis qu'Ichigo avait entreprit une relation avec Grimmjow, le capitaine de la 6ème division agissait d'une façon étrange avec l'ancien shinigami remplaçant ! De toute façon avec le temps, il s'était aperçut des sentiments de son beau-frère pour l'orangé mais n'en avait jamais discuté avec lui. De toute façon, comment lui en parler ? D'autant qu'Ichigo n'accepterait jamais de quitter l'espada pour lui. Il avait pu voir dans son regard que seul le bleuté comptait pour lui. Il repensa à la photo où il avait vu Ichigo et sa fille. La tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait était plus qu'évident. Il plaignait beaucoup Byakuya pour cet amour à sens unique.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était assis par terre, Ryusei devant lui. Elle essayait d'imiter sa mère lorsqu'il invoquait son hollow !

- -Ryusei… tu n'as pas de hollow à l'intérieur de toi !

- -Qu'est-ce t'en sait ? demanda Hiyori.

- -Ouais ! Si ca se trouve, elle en a peut-être un et elle peut communiquer avec ! Ca serait génial on aurait un bébé vizard ! fit Love.

- -Retourne à tes mangas Love… T'es trop influencé ! fit Lisa.

- -Et c'est elle qui dit ça… marmonna ce dernier !

La petite sourit de toutes ses dents à l'assemblée qui la couvait du regard.

- -Ichigo… t'a fille est vraiment trop mignonne !

Shinji, qui venait d'intervenir, reçut un coup de tong phénoménal sur la tête.

- -Touche seulement à un de ses cheveux !

- -Bon, vous avez décidé quoi pour Ichigo ? demanda Hatchen.

- -Il est pas encore prêt.

Kensei hocha la tête affirmativement en entendant les paroles d'Hiyori. Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- -Ichigo, tu as vu comment tu t'es défendu contre ces trois là ? Si Kensei n'était pas venu pour t'aider tu te serais pris une dérouillée et je dis ça poliment en plus ! fit Shinji.

- -Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Ichigo ? Ils ne doivent pas être bien là où ils sont, tu sais ?

- -Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? maugréa Ichigo.

- -Hiyori… qu'est ce que ça donne les examens de santé d'Ichigo ?

- -Il a trop forcé ! Ca m'écorche de dire cela… mais ça irait plus vite si Kisuke Urahara était avec nous !

- -Fais de ton mieux, Hiyori.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ichigo qui avait pris sa fille dans ses bras. Les yeux du jeune homme s'était un peu éteint. Le fait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était toujours pas assez puissant le rongeait. Il avait envie de brûler les étapes…

- -Ichigo ! fit Rose.

Ce dernier leva son visage vers lui, impassible.

- -Donne Ryusei à Hiyori. Shinji, Kensei et Lisa on va entrainer Ichigo en même temps. Hatch, crée nous un kekaï suffisamment puissant pour que l'on ne puisse pas sentir pas nos attaques de l'extérieur! Tu peux faire ça ?

- -Oui… Mais vous ne pourrez pas y rester longtemps !

- -Ce n'est pas grave… Le plus important c'est qu'Ichigo apprennent encore plus rapidement. On ne peut plus laisser cette situation continuer !

- -T'as bouffé du lion ou quoi Love ? demanda Hiyori.

- -Ouais, on va avoir une attaque ! On ne te connaissait pas comme ça ! fit Shinji, ironique.

- -Vous ne voulez pas que tout cela finisse une bonne fois pour toute ? Personnellement, j'ai très envie de retourner au Seireitei.

- -Pour y faire quoi ? demanda Hiyori.

Love se tourna vers elle et le reiatsu de l'homme exsuda violemment et passa au travers de ses yeux, si calmes habituellement !

- - Prendre une revanche sur eux !

°0°0°0°0°

à suivre très prochainement


	15. Au Sereitei

coucou, voici le chapitre 15

Pour l'instant pas corrigé par Ernia car, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de le lui donné.

(je le changerai des que j'aurai reçu le mail). Bon...

Disclamer : bah ! Vous vous en doutez maintenant... C'est à Tite Kubo !

_nda : Super prise de tête ce chapitre... donner une impression de mouvement n'est pas simple. Enfin, pour moi faire les scènes de combats est beaucoup plus compliqué que d'écrire un lemon ! lol  
_

Encore merci à toutes mes fidèles lectrices et pour toutes vos reviews...

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était prêt ! Enfin… Shinji, Kensei, Love, Rose et Lisa l'accompagnaient pour entrer dans le magasin d'Urahara. Ils élimèrent les shinigamis qui gardaient le magasin. La détermination se lisait sur leurs visages fermés. Ils descendirent dans le sous-sol et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui leurs permettrait de rentrer dans le Sereitei. Tessaï les attendait de pied ferme ainsi que Yoruichi !

Ils ne se parlèrent pas… C'était inutile de toute façon ! Chacun allait pour remporter sa propre guerre. Tessaï activa la porte et les vizards et l'ancien capitaine de la 2ème division entrèrent dans le dangaï. Ils se déplacèrent vite et en silence. Ils sortirent en plein ciel mais aucun ne tomba dans le vide… Ichigo n'eut aucune pensée sur ces dernières années, il voulait en finir vite… c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent ! Ryusei était dans les bras d'Hiyori et d'Hatchen et Mashiro était là pour veiller sur eux. La petite ne risquait rien.

Immédiatement, ils se dispersèrent dans le ciel de la Soul Society. Ichigo entendait au loin le bruit du signal d'alarme. « Vous avez raison de trembler… J'espère que vous vous êtes bien préparer ! ». Ichigo retira son premier bracelet, ce qui provoqua une vague violente de riatsu dans tout le Sereitei. Excellent moyen de prévenir de leurs arrivées. Les autres firent de même tous les riatsu monstrueux des vizards résonnaient dans tous les Goteï 13 !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Urahara, Isshin et Grimmjow avaient été placé dans la même cellule à présent. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Ichigo avait mis une raclée à trois capitaines de la Soul Society. Mais ensuite plus rien… c'était, il y a 4 mois de cela. Ils savaient tous les trois que c'était une question de temps à présent !

Quand tout à coup, ils se regardèrent… ils entendirent le bruit de l'alarme. Que se passait-il ? Ils n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre la raison d'un tel remue-ménage. Une énergie spirituelle monstrueuse venait de se répandre dans le Goteï 13 ! Elle en était étouffante… elle respirait la rage, le meurtre et la puissance… celle d'Ichigo Kurosaki !

Grimmjow se redressa et leva la tête.

- Ichigo… sa voix résonnait dans la joie.

- Il est venu… se réjouit Isshin !

- Et il n'est pas venu seul ! Murmura Urahara

Tous les trois ressentaient les différents riatsu des vizards et celui de Yoruichi !

°0°0°0°

Les capitaines venaient juste d'entrée dans la salle de réunion de la première division quand l'alerte retentis… quelques secondes plus tard le riatsu d'Ichigo et des autres vizards saturaient l'atmosphère. Renji murmura « Kami-sama » ; Kenpachi quitta la salle comme un fou Yachiru bondit sur son épaule. Les autres capitaines se tournèrent vers Yamamoto qui hocha la tête pour leurs signaler qu'ils devaient partir combattre !

°0°0°0°

Kensei attendit Kenpachi arriver. Un sourire ironique sur le coin de la bouche. Il lança son zanpakuto contre Zaraki qui arrivait telle une fusée. Les lames émirent des étincelles lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent. Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un sourire sauvage.

°0°0°0°0°

Yoruichi avait atterrit avec grâce sur un toit. Quand elle sentit un riatsu arriver derrière elle à grande vitesse ! Elle effectua un mouvement rapide et gracieux avec son bras pour bloquer l'attaque de Soï Fong.

- Pourquoi te mêles tu de cela ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Vous détenez Kisuke… et tu crois que je vais laisser les choses en l'état ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

- Prépare-toi à mourir alors !

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Soï Fong !

Les deux femmes se portèrent des coups extrêmes et rapides.

°0°0°0°0°

Shinji reçu la visite de Hitsougaya Toshiro…

- Oh ? Je reçois la visite d'un gamin ? Fit le vizard moqueur.

- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles…

- Je suis impatient de voir cela !

Et le vizard plaça son masque sur son visage, il perdit son sourire. Le but pour lui étant de se débarrasser du moustique qui l'empêchait de protéger Ichigo.

°0°0°0°0°

Lisa était avec Ichigo et tous les deux traversaient rapidement la distance qui les conduisait aux cellules du Goteï 13 de la 12ème division. Quand devant eux surgirent Ukitake, Koryaku, Abaraï et Hisagi. Les deux vizards ne ralentirent même pas ! Ils foncèrent juste vers les obstacles qui leurs obstruaient le passage. Ils portèrent simplement la main à leur visage et mirent leur masque. Et Ichigo envoya son Getsuga Tensho en direction des capitaines au maximum de sa puissance. Lisa quand a elle envoya plusieurs céro en simultané. Les capitaines furent occupés quelques secondes à repousser les attaques et les deux vizards en profitèrent pour se glisser sous leurs adversaires pour leur causer des dégâts le plus, et le plus vite possible.

Ichigo lança à Lisa :

- Part devant, je te rejoins…

- Comme tu veux !

Et Lisa continua… Koryoku voulu arrêté son ancien vice-capitaine, mais Ichigo murmura : Bankaï !

Il libéra son deuxième bracelet et son riatsu se fit écrasant. Tous les capitaines se tournèrent surpris et regardèrent dans la direction de leur ancien ami ! Le vizard était effrayant. De longues flammes noires et rouges léchaient le corps de Kurosaki. Ses yeux oranges étaient deux véritables lumières incandescentes. Son riatsu vint les encercler, étouffant, meurtrier, saturé de haine, rancœur et d'agressivité. Il allait leur faire payer… le message était clair !

- Kurosaki ? Murmura Ukitake.

Mais Ichigo se déplaça soudainement, et pulvérisa Renji qui tomba sur le sol inanimé. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ichigo dans le même mouvement envoya son zanpakuto contre Kyouraku qui lui était passé en mode shikaï Katen Kyoukotsu. Ichigo se déplaça instantanément derrière lui et lui porta un coup dans le dos, tout en ayant déjà porté un coup à Ukitake qui avait la poitrine zébrée par une large cicatrice où le sang coulait abondamment. Hisagi se prit son pied dans la figure quand il avait vu le coup porté à Kyouraku. Il se mit à saigner abondamment de son appendice nasal ! Ichigo continua sa course et se rattrapa aux épaules d'Hisagi à qui il prit le cou au passage et lui fit faire une rotation. Hisagi eut un mal fou à se dégager de l'étreinte meurtrière.

Les capitaines se tournèrent vers le vizard qui étaient en train de leur balancer des céros, ils les esquivèrent de justesse, la distance était courte… Ichigo était déjà sous les pieds d'Ukitake et le fit tomber et lui asséna un coup d'une violence inouï à l'estomac qui lui fit cracher du sang et il n'eut pas le temps de voir celui porter à son visage. Jyushiro essayaient de reprendre son souffle, il avait l'impression que ses boyaux avaient explosé. Le coup porté à son crâne l'acheva.

Kyoraku voulu porter secours à son ami, mais déjà le vizard lui lança un getsuga tensho à bout portant. La vague d'énergie noire le distrait quelques instants. Hisagi s'était placé derrière Ichigo et envoya son zanpakuto pour lui porter un coup fatal. Ichigo l'esquiva et vit dans le même temps la lame qui revenait avec une rotation aléatoire. Dans l'autre sens, il vit arriver la deuxième lame de l'autre côté de lui. Il se mit à se déplacer grace au shunpo de manière très rapide et évita presque de justesse la deuxième lame qui l'atteint quand même à une épaule. Il grimaça derrière son masque. Mais qu'importe…

Malheureusement, Shunsui Kyoraku s'était repris et se dirigeait vers lui à pleine puissance pour lui porter une attaque également avec ses doubles lames. Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour battre les deux capitaines. Il décida de placer toute sa puissance dans une attaque pour mettre KO l'un d'entre eux. Il esquiva les attaques qui venaient maintenant de toute part ! L'effet de surprise était passé mais l'oranger ne se démonta pas ! Il s'était tellement entrainer contre les autres vizards que les coups porter par les ces deux adversaires lui semblaient dérisoires. Il en avait bavé pour en arriver à ce résultat là en peu de temps…

°0°0°0°0°0°

Shinji nettoya son sabre. Il observa le corps inanimé du capitaine de la 10ème division quand il sentit les différents riatsu… Love combattait Kuchiki, Ichigo Hisagi, Kyriaku, Abaraï et Ukitake, Kensei vs Kenpachi, Yoruichi vs Soï Fong, Lisa vs Kurotsushi, Rose vs Yamamoto… oh !

Le blond se concentra quelques secondes sur le riatsu d'Ichigo et se dirigea directement vers lui ! Ils n'étaient pas là pour du camping et plus vite ils auraient rempli leurs missions de sauvetage, plus vite il serait partit !

°0°0°0°0°

Lisa se trouvait face à Mayuri qui essayait de l'empoisonner. La vizard avait mis son masque et décida que la meilleure façon de s'en sortir était de balancer un céro. Le savant explosa de colère… toutes ses recherches – enfin, une partie- était partie en fumée.

°0°0°0°0°

Hanataru s'était esquivé discrètement. Il avait la chance de ne pas s'être trouvé dans les locaux de la 4ème division lors du lancement de l'attaque. Sinon, il aurait certainement été bloqué par son capitaine qui connaissait son attachement à l'arrancar et aux deux anciens capitaines qui étaient emprisonnés.

Il longea les murs et tout le monde essayaient soit de fuir ou de se rapprocher des combats, il pu entrer dans les locaux de la 12ème division sans que l'on ne lui porte une attention particulière. Les gardes étant habitués à sa douce présence, le laissèrent passer sans réserve. Hanataru arriva enfin devant la cellule des trois hommes.

Isshin, Urahara et Jaggerjack reconnurent l'homme d'apparence chétive. Quand il ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe de sortir, tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Hanataru avait également les clefs des menottes spirituels qui libérait les riatsu des trois hommes.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vos zanpakutos !

- On s'en charge fit Isshin. Maintenant part Hanataru…

- Oui… tu vas risquer de grave ennuis sinon !

- Je pars avec vous ! Fit le jeune homme brun. Je suis grillé ici ! Et de toute façon, ils vont se douter que c'est moi qui vous ai fait sortir !

- Il a raison ! Fit Urahara. Alors, suit-nous…

Le groupe partit dans le sens inverse, Grimmjow qui avait maintenant la possibilité de faire ressortir son agressivité et toute sa rancune, s'en donna à cœur joie. De plus, il envoya quelques céros. Il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités, il était trop épuisé pour cela, mais au moins, il avait la motivation pour leur mettre une raclée. Isshin et Urahara lançaient des sorts de Kido.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle ou Lisa et Mayuri se battaient. Grimmjow qui avait décidé de se venger de ce salaud de Kurotsushi envoya des céros dans tous les matériels ultra sophistiqués du savant avant de lui en balancer un qui le distraie quelques secondes, pendant lesquels Lisa l'embrocha sans remord !

Isshin trouva leurs zapankutos dans une armoire de Mayuri. Il les redonna à chaque propriétaire et il leur dit :

- Allons aider mon fils ! Il en aura bien besoin…

Lisa s'était joint à eux et les 5 fugitifs partirent dans la direction où le riatsu d'Ichigo se faisait sentir.

°0°0°0°0°

Love avait été rejoint par Kensei. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à venir à bout du noble… Fichu noble pensa ce dernier. L'autre vizard partit dans le tas et assomma presque le brun par son attaque inattendu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Love ? On est pas là pour faire un pique-nique tu sais et on doit aider Rose qui se bat contre le vieux ! Tu nous rejoints là-bas !

- Ok… j'arrive !

Et Love reprit son combat contre le capitaine de la 6ème division qui n'avait pas l'intention de se faire battre comme cela.

°0°0°0°0°

- Vieux fou ! Vous nous avez fait passer pour des hors la loi… alors que nous avions servit la Soul Society sans faillir pendant des centaines d'années ! Et maintenant, vous pourchasser Kurosaki parce qu'il est avec un arrancard ?

- C'est inadmissible ! Ils sont opposés. De plus, Kurosaki devait être un exemple pour tous les jeunes shinigami qui entre dans l'académie… Au lieu de cela, il est présenté comme un traître !

- Imbécile ! Vieux croûton sénile…

- Surveillez votre langage Rose ! Vous étiez si châtiez avant de devenir "ça" !

- Finit de parler ! La voix du vizard était méprisante.

Rose fit monter son riatsu et ses yeux prirent une couleur bleu opale. Il attaqua le vieux qui avait sortit Runrijakka ! Les flammes auraient pu l'étouffer avant… soudain, il sentit la présence de Kensei à côté de lui. Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Les deux anciens capitaines faisaient front contre Yamamoto et aucune peur ne transpirait d'eux !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo tenait toujours tête aux deux capitaines toujours debout. Il arrivait encore à faire face, mais il se demandait encore pour combien de temps. La blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule saignait maintenant abondamment et surtout, il avait reçu une nouvelle à l'estomac. Si ça continuait comme cela il allait y passer. Il allait recevoir un coup mortel… Ichigo vit la lame arriver sur lui comme au ralentis. C'est bizarre, comme l'action se déroule au ralentis quand on sait que l'on va mourir. Quant une lame blanche vint arrêter le coup à quelques centimètre de lui.

Surpris Ichigo se retourna et croisa les cheveux bleus et les yeux bleus de l'homme de sa vie.

- Grimmjow… Murmura l'oranger.

- Il faut que je prenne soin de toi encore ? s'exclama son amant.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'était inondé de joie. Son courage, sa force et son envie de gagner reprenait enfin le dessus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour te remonter le moral pour que tu gagnes ! Fit ironique l'ancien espada… Mais son regard débordait d'amour pour le vizard !

°0°0°0°0°

_Bah... j'espère que ça vous aura plu !!! _


	16. Papa !

coucou à toutes !

Bah voilà, je suis à la fin de cette fic. Il me reste juste à mettre un chapitre et se sera fini. D'ailleurs, ce sera un lemon... donc, pour celles qui n'aiment pas, vous ne serai pas obligé d'aller le regarder. Pour celles qui arrêteront la lecture ici, j'espère que cette fic. vous aura divertit et je vous dit à bientôt pour de prochaines ^^, pour les autres et bien rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !

Petit message pour Mimine : Je sais que tu lis mes fics, mais je peux pas répondre à ta question en directe... Pour un Ichi/Hime, je ne sais pas... je fais plusieurs fics. en simultané et je suis vraiment trop branché yaoi pour faire un couple hétéro. Si j'en fais une et malgré tout, je vais essayer (bah pourquoi pas...) j'espère que vous viendrez pas me flinguer parce ce que se sera pourrit !

Petit message pour toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs s'il y en a : Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi aussi nombreux cette histoire, de l'avoir mis dans vos favoris ou vos alertes. Merci de m'avoir revieuwer. Cela fait vraiment plaisir et surtout ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir de publier ! Celles et ceux qui écrivent et qui passent du temps comme moi, savent de quoi je parle !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... personnellement, j'adore transfomer

°0°0°0°

Une voix interrompit Ichigo et Grimmjow dans leurs retrouvailles…

- Désolé les amoureux… Mais y'a un combat à terminer ! fit Isshin.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers son père et croisa les regards d'Urahara et d'Hanatarou. Le reiatsu d'Ichigo se remit à circuler de manière inquiétante. Il se redressa et observa Shinji qui avait entre temps coincé Hisagi.

Kyoraku observait ses anciens amis, dépité.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous combatte ? marmonna-t'il, dépité.

- Ne le fait pas, c'est le meilleur conseil que nous pouvons te donner ! fit Isshin.

- Occupe-toi d'Ukitake et d'Abaraï, lui conseilla Urahara.

- Le vieux va me tuer !

Une voix retentit derrière lui…

- Le vieux est, pour l'instant, en route vers la 4ème division… On vient de lui mettre une correction dont il va se souvenir un certain temps !

Tous se tournèrent vers Kensei, Rose et Love qui étaient dans un piteux état.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Shinji.

- C'est gentil de m'attendre ! fit la voix ironique de Yoruichi.

Ichigo reprit son souffle. Ses blessures commençaient à le faire souffrir.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant d'avoir toutes les divisions sur le dos…, fit Urahara.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le dangaï. Tous étaient dans un piteux état sauf Hanatarou et Shinji. Ils allaient entrer dans le dangaï lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki derrière eux. Tous se retournèrent…

- Vous comptez aller où comme cela ?

Ichigo prit une respiration et il enleva son masque… Il avait oublié qu'il le portait encore. Ses yeux ambre fatigués rencontrèrent les yeux anthracite.

- Tu comptes nous arrêter tout seul ? Tu sais que cela s'appelle du suicide ?

- Pourquoi ?

Ichigo le regarda légèrement étonné.

- Mais, c'est ma famille ! fit Ichigo. Tout comme j'ai sauvé ta sœur, j'ai sauvé l'homme de ma vie, mon père et Urahara avec ma famille composée de vizards.

Byakuya le scruta impassible bien que couvert de sang. Urahara avait ouvert le dangaï entre temps et tous s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur… il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo qui observait Byakuya et Grimmjow qui finit par glisser sa main dans celle de son amant. L'arrancard tirait le vizard en arrière.

- Byakuya… je n'aime et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que Grimmjow !

- Je vois…

- Je suis désolé !

Un petit silence se fit… Grimmjow sentit des reiatsus nombreux se diriger vers eux. Il murmura dans le creux de l'oreille d'Ichigo. :

- Viens Ichi, il est temps que nous partions.

- Oui…

Les deux amants partirent à reculons dans le tunnel et laissèrent le capitaine de la 6ème division seul et abattu.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le tunnel grâce au sunido pour Grimmjow et au shunpo pour Ichigo. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées. Aucun des deux n'osaient se regarder, seuls leurs doigts et leurs paumes étaient reliés fortement. Comme si ce contact était le pont entre leurs deux existences… le pont entre leurs années de séparation.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le sous-sol d'Urahara. Ils virent qu'Isshin, Hanatarou et Shinji les y attendaient.

- Nous partons ? fit Shinji.

Ichigo hocha la tête. Ils prirent tous rapidement la direction de la sortie en silence. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, il faisait nuit noire. Ichigo tira Grimmjow par la main pour qu'il le suive. Ils traversèrent rapidement la ville de Karakura. Ichigo, par habitude, actionna ses bracelets à ses poignets. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on puisse le retrouver. Assez ! Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une vie tranquille…

Shinji avait expliqué à leurs trois nouveaux compagnons qu'ils en avaient pour un petit moment même en utilisant le shunpo. Au cours du voyage, Ichigo, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang commença à voir trouble. Il ralentit… Grimmjow lui lança un regard inquiet. Il s'était rendu compte que la main de son amant ne le tenait plus aussi solidement.

Il se tourna et eut juste le temps de le cueillir dans ses bras. Ichigo était inconscient. Isshin, Shinji et Hanatarou revinrent sur leurs pas. Shinji passa une main dans les cheveux orangé. Il murmura :

- Je me demandais quand il allait tomber !

- Cela ne te surprend pas, Shinji ? fit Isshin.

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a enduré pour arriver jusqu'au Seireitei… Je pense qu'il a libéré trop d'énergie d'un coup ! Pour les blessures… il a l'habitude ! Allons-y !

- Tu pourras le porter, Grimmjow ? demanda Isshin.

L'arrancard avait passé un bras dans le dos d'Ichigo et l'autre sous ses genoux et le porta comme une jeune mariée.

- Tu plaisantes ! Cela fait trois ans que j'attends ça ! Ce n'est par pour que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le porte.

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers Isshin. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bleus tombaient devant ses yeux qui étaient devenu durs. Sa mâchoire s'était quelque peu crispée.

- Allez, on y va ! Ichigo a besoin de repos et de soins…

Tous repartirent. L'ancien espada tenait fermement le corps de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était soucieux puisque le visage du vizard était d'un blanc crayeux. Après plus d'une heure de trajet, Shinji les fient descendre vers une maison entourée de végétation. La porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit et Hiyori apparut. Elle leva les yeux vers eux et leur fit signe d'entrer. A peine eurent ils pénétrer dans la grande maison, qu'Hiyori ferma silencieusement la porte.

Shinji allait parler mais il se prit un coup de tong violent. Il allait hurler sur Hiyori mais elle plaqua son doigt sur sa bouche et grinça des dents !

- 'tain, vous fichiez quoi ? Et je vous interdis de parler ! Ryusei a pleurée toute la nuit quasiment ! J'en peux plus… Elle vient à peine de s'endormir.

Hiyori scruta le visage de Grimmjow et s'approcha d'Ichigo.

- Il a l'air d'avoir morflé !

- Tu m'étonnes… C'était du 4 contre 1 ! marmonna Shinji.

- Ouais… Viens Grimmjow, je vais te conduire à sa chambre mais fais pas de bruit, sinon ta fille va se réveiller et pour la rendormir c'est pas une sinécure si c'est pas Ichigo qui la berce ! chuchota Hiyori.

Grimmjow suivit cette dernière sans rien dire. Shinji invita les autres shinigamis à le suivre. Il allait leur donner une chambre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer tranquillement. Ils allaient laisser le couple se reposer et surtout se retrouver.

L'arrancard était très troublé. Il savait que non loin de lui se trouvait maintenant sa fille… Il entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo et Hiyori rabattit la couverture.

- Pose-le maintenant. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour le soigner.

Grimmjow monta dans le lit et garda serrer contre lui le corps inconscient de son amant. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il avait attendu si longtemps cet instant. Il avait posé sa tête dans les cheveux soyeux de l'orangé. Une odeur d'eau de Cologne, de sueur, et il ne savait la définir, une dernière odeur pourtant familière. Il ferma les yeux et remonta le corps plus haut contre son buste Il passa an bras autour de cou du jeune homme et l'autre sur sa taille.

- Ichigo… chuchota t'il.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait loin de la Soul Society. Finit le laboratoire et Mayuri Kurotsuchi… finit Byakuya Kuchiki. Il sourit en repensant aux paroles d'Ichigo. Il entendit un léger « hum » et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Hanatarou près de lui.

- Je peux le soigner ?

- Bien sur…

L'espada se leva et finit par poser à contrecœur le corps du vizard sur le lit. Hanatarou s'approcha cérémonieusement du corps de l'orangé. Il l'admirait tellement… et il en avait tellement parlé à l'arrancard. Le 4ème siège de la 4ème division porta un kido de soin au jeune homme allongé. Une lueur verte s'empara de l'épaule d'Ichigo et ensuite, cette dernière se dirigea vers le ventre du blessé. Après un petit quart d'heure, Hanatarou se releva et dit à Grimmjow :

- C'est bon. Il devrait pouvoir se rétablir rapidement. Il lui faut surtout du repos maintenant.

Grimmjow scruta le visage endormit et fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Tu es sur que c'est bon ?

- Oui… il est assez blanc, je le conçois… mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et vu les entraînements auxquels il s'est astreint apparemment, c'est plutôt normal qu'il soit dans cet état.

- Bien… je crois que je vais aussi dormir !

L'espada sentit tout à coup, un grand coup de fatigue monter en lui. Il posa une main sur son front et s'endormit quelques minutes après le départ d'Hanatarou. Celui-ci ferma la porte avec précaution et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur de voir les deux hommes enfin réunies !

°0°0°0°

Grimmjow, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, attira le corps de son amant contre lui. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille ferme et mince d'Ichigo. Il eut un léger sourire. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela, la taille du vizard était légèrement arrondie. Il ressentit une vague de tendresse à cette idée. Sa tête se posa dans le creux de l'épaule d'Ichigo et il s'endormit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis trois ans…

0°0°0°0

Grimmjow se réveilla brutalement. Un cauchemar !!! Il s'était vu sur la table d'expérience de Mayuri, entouré de nombreux appareils. La douleur… Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, désorienté. Il était où ?

Puis, soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les cheveux orange. Ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il se glissa contre la forme étendue contre lui. La chambre était bien éclairée. Apparemment, il devait être le milieu d'après midi, car les rideaux laissaient afflués beaucoup de lumière. La chaleur du corps contre le sien le détendit. Il observa entre ses yeux mi-clos l'homme allongé près de lui.

Ichigo n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Il avait perdu la douceur de l'adolescence qu'il conservait encore 3 ans plus tôt. Soudain, il entendit un bruit à la porte. Il leva immédiatement les yeux et vit la porte entrouverte mais personne. Il fronça les sourcils et finit par se redresser car il entendait une respiration.

Il se redressa sur les coude set baissa les yeux. Ses yeux s'arrondir de stupéfaction. Une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bleus brossés en deux couettes, le regardait, interdite. Ses grands yeux orange le fixaient avec la même surprise que les siens. Elle tenait une peluche presque aussi grande qu'elle par ses oreilles. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un lapin. Elle était entré de deux pas dans la chambre avant d'avoir ressentit une autre présence.

Grimmjow avait le cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine. La petite, mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux, ressemblait beaucoup trop à Ichigo pour douter de qui il s'agissait. Il se redressa très lentement de peur d'effrayer le bout de chou qui le fixait toujours interdite. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il finit par prononcer son prénom…

- Ryusei ?

La petite se fendit alors d'un petit sourire timide qui permit de découvrir une petite rangée de dents blanches.

- Papa !

Le cœur de Grimmjow se serra dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être appelé de cette manière par la petite. Ichigo bougea dans le lit. Ryusei tourna alors la tête vers la forme allongée et s'écria :

- Maman ! Maman…

Ichigo marmonna dans son sommeil :

- Ryusei… j'ai mal à la tête !

- Papa ! Papa est à la maison !

Ichigo se réveilla brutalement et se redressa comme un pantin sortant de sa boite. Il gémit légèrement à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule et de sa blessure au ventre. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bleus qui lui avaient tellement manqué.

- Grimmjow…

Les yeux d'ambres s'embuèrent de larmes. Il posa une main sur le visage qui lui faisait face, doucement. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Les yeux bleus le regardaient avec la même douceur. Ichigo sentit quelque chose qui s'agrippait derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la petite qui essayait de grimper sur le lit mais cette dernière essayait en même temps de se cacher de la présence de son père qui semblait l'intimider.

Le vizard eut un sourire. Il se retourna et prit sa fille par les dessous de ses bras et la porta dans ses bras avec douceur.

- Viens Ryusei… je vais te présenter à ton papa !

La petite avait attrapé sa mère par le cou mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Grimmjow avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ce dernier essaya de faire un sourire, mais il se sentait tellement bizarre d'être brutalement père d'une petite fille de presque 2 ans et demie. Et le fait qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir se rapprocher de lui… Ses sentiments confus… Ichigo posa alors lentement la petite sur le matelas et lui parla à l'oreille. La petite regarda étonné sa mère et tourna alors son visage vers son père. Elle lui adressa un sourire de toutes les dents dont elle était capable. Elle se redressa et se dirigea maladroitement vers l'arrancard qui ne portait toujours pas son gigaï. Elle trébucha sur la couverture défaite et ses petites mains tombèrent sur son buste. Grimmjow sursauta au contact chaud sur sa peau. Il leva lentement une main vers la petite pour l'aider à reprendre pied.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent à ce contact. La petite leva ses yeux vers lui et il put observer la petite tache bleue dans son regard. Il lui adressa un vrai sourire affectueux. Ryusei, heureuse de pouvoir approcher cet inconnu qui était en même temps son père prit les revers de sa veste entre ses petits poings. Elle leva la main et voulu toucher son visage. Grimmjow se pencha alors et la souleva dans ses bras et la petite parut surprise mais finit par lui adresser un sourire. La première chose qu'elle toucha fut son masque brisé, avec beaucoup de curiosité.

L'ancien sexta espada approcha la petite vers lui et l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne. Ryusei passa alors ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et l'embrassa sur son masque.

- Papa… Mon papa…

Ichigo qui avait observait la scène avec tendresse sourit et ébouriffa la tête de sa fille. Grimmjow leva les yeux vers son amant et lui tendit la main. Ichigo glissa sa main dans la sienne et se sentit attiré contre l'arrancard. Ce dernier enlaça sa taille quand il fut assez prêt. Son regard contenait un amour immense pour le vizard.

- Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de te le dire… Merci Ichigo !

- Maman e' ch'hé papa !

- Oui mon cœur... comme promis ! Même si j'ai mis du temps, grinça t'il entre ses dents.

- Le principal maintenant c'est que nous soyons réunies tous les trois !

Tout à coup, Ichigo se tourna vers la porte :

- Bon, vous allez rester postés combien de temps derrière la porte ! Bande d'abrutis !

Cette dernière s'ouvrit et on put voir Hatch à quatre pattes par terre sur lequel s'entassaient dans le désordre Kensei, Shinji, Hiyori, Mashiro, Love, Rose, Urahara, Yoruichi, Hanatarou et Isshin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Bon, les gars vous commencer à être lourd, se plaignit Hatchen.

- Ta gueule ! fit Hiyori… Tu vas gâcher « la scène » !

- Trop tard ! marmonna Ichigo.

- C'est comme ça tout le temps ? grommela Grimmjow.

- Et encore… Ils se retiennent là !

- C'est clair que ça change du Hueco Mundo…

- Bon, vous venez manger un bout avec nous ? fit Rose.

- Oui ! cria Ryusei… A table !

- Ça tu ne risque pas de l'oublier toi ! marmonna Ichigo à sa fille gourmande.

Cette dernière sauta du lit et bondit sur ses « oncles et tantes » et entreprit de grimper la montagne humaine en écrasant les doigts, têtes, et autres appendices dépassant. Bientôt tous s'effondrèrent définitivement sur Hatchen.

Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire. Ils finirent par se lever et Ichigo attrapa sa fille qui avait entreprit d'étrangler Shinji au passage.

- On y va ? demanda Ichigo à l'assemblée étalée sur le sol.

_°0°0°_

_En espérant que cela vous aura plu ^^_


	17. Toute la vie et

Jour des sorties aujourd'hui... (enfin, c'est grâce à Ernia et ses corrections !)

Voici le dernier chapitre de plus fort que tout !

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo

Lisez et appréciez ^^

°0°0°0°

Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient à nouveau ensemble depuis une semaine… Mais, ils n'avaient aucun moment d'intimité. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux ou qui interrompait les prémices d'un début de rapprochement. Les deux tourtereaux allaient commencer à sérieusement s'énerver. Même pas un baiser n'avait pu être échangé. Là, Ichigo sentait la colère lui monter au nez. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remédier au problème quand soudain, son père débarqua en agitant deux pass devant son nez.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore à t'énerver tout seul ?

- Regarde fils, ce que ton père à pour toi !

- C'est quoi encore que ton plan foireux ?

- Grimmjow, vient ici…

L'arrancard qui n'aimait pas beaucoup être alpagué de cette manière, vint quand même. Après tout, ce type faisait partie de sa famille… comme le reste des énergumènes qui les empêchaient, lui et Ichigo, de mener une vie de couple normal. Il allait les étrangler sous peu !

- Ne faites pas cette tête les enfants ! Je vous ai réservé une surprise.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent hésitants, voir suspicieux. Qu'avait-il encore inventé comme traquenard ?

- Voyez-vous, ce sont deux billets pour que vous alliez aux sources chaudes qui se trouvent à Kobe, pendant une semaine en amoureux ! On s'est tous cotisé pour que vous puissiez y séjourner dans une suite avec votre propre source située devant votre chambre, comme ça vous aurez la paix ! Avec nous autour, il n'est pas possible pour vous de retrouver votre intimité ! Là, Ryusei restera avec nous… Ca sera l'occasion pour moi de faire connaissance avec ma petite fille. Au fait, vous pouvez en faire un deuxième, cela ne me dérange pas !

- Père dégénéré !

Ichigo avait le sourire et récupéra les précieux pass et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Grimmjow où la même lueur brillait dans le regard.

- Merci papa !

- De rien fils ! D'ailleurs, allez faire vos valises, un taxi va venir vous chercher dans deux heures !

- Quoi ?

- Bah, c'est notre surprise… On ne pouvait pas vous le dire avant !!!

- Je parie que c'est pour cela que vous avez été aussi infernaux toute la semaine !

- Gagné !

- Je vais vous tuer !

- Impossible. Tu as des valises à faire !

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers Grimmjow et les deux, après un dernier regard pour le médecin, se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la maison où un joyeux désordre régnait vu le nombre d'habitants qui y résidait.

°0°0°0°0°

Les deux amoureux entrèrent ensemble dans la suite qui leur avait été réservée. Grimmjow posa leur valise près de la porte. Ils se sentaient gênés tout à coup. Il n'y avait plus personne pour leur donner une contenance. Seuls depuis trois ans…

Ichigo traversa la pièce et observa autour de lui avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait du coûter une somme astronomique cette suite ! Tout n'était que luxe et raffinement. La pièce était immense et il se sentait tout petit tout à coup. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de son amant qui ressentait le même trouble que lui.

Grimmjow abandonna soudainement son gigaï pour se diriger vers Ichigo. Il y avait de l'hésitation dans son regard, mais le fait qu'Ichigo se trouvait dans le même état que lui ne lui convenait absolument pas. Il voulait retrouver cette complicité, ce désir, cette chaleur, cette sensualité qui faisait toute leur relation.

Ichigo utilisa son badge de shinigami remplaçant et quitta son corps, qu'il rattrapa au passage pour le poser soigneusement sur une banquette. Lui aurait des douleurs contrairement à Grimmjow qui utilisait un gigaï.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, il sentit deux bras puissants lui encercler la taille. Un souffle chaud dans son cou. Des lèvres commencèrent à glisser le long de sa nuque. Il s'appuya contre le torse de son homme. Un de ses bras se replia derrière lui et caressa les cheveux doux et soyeux de l'espada.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Leurs corps se moulèrent ensemble. Les mains de Grimmjow courraient sur le torse d'Ichigo. Une de ses mains avait glissé dans son shihakushou. Cette dernière effleura doucement la peau sous ses doigts. Ichigo sentit des dents croquer le bas de sa nuque. Il sursauta légèrement.

- Grimmjow… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais te dévorer…

- Tu ne pourras rien faire de bon, si tu me fais ça ! fit moqueur l'oranger.

- Hummm... comme j'ai envie de te prendre tout de suite !

Ichigo se raidit imperceptiblement. Il entendit un rire contre son oreille…

- Serais-tu devenu douillet avec l'âge ? Je me souviens qu'à une « certaine » époque cela ne te dérangeait pas…

- Oui ! Tu as bien fait de « préciser » que c'était à une certaine époque.

- Ichigo, gémit Grimmjow. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le roux se tourna alors vers le bleuté et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il monta sur la pointe des pieds et fit descendre le visage au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa. Il y mit toute la tendresse, la passion et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Leur premier vrai baiser depuis toutes ces années. Grimmjow avait tout de suite ouvert la bouche pour prendre la langue de son amant qui s'était introduite entre ses lèvres. Il enlaça très fermement Ichigo pour le serrer contre lui. Un bras derrière sa nuque et un bras sur sa taille. La distance entre eux avait été réduite à son maximum. Leurs respirations devinrent précipitées et Ichigo enlaça fermement de chaque main les épaules larges de Grimmjow. Il s'accrochait à l'espada comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs bouches avaient faim l'une de l'autre. Que pouvaient-ils faire l'un sans l'autre ?

Grimmjow se pencha soudainement et cassa ainsi leur baiser. Sa respiration était rauque et dans son regard une lueur de désir brillait… intensément ! Ichigo s'était agrippé à sa veste blanche et scruta le visage du bleuté penché sur lui.

- Grimmjow ? interrogea Ichigo.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rassurant et traversa la pièce pour déposer son précieux colis sur le lit avec beaucoup de douceur. Grimmjow défit sa veste blanche lui-même. Elle le gênait dans ses mouvements. Il se pencha alors vers l'oranger qui s'était redressé et s'était appuyé sur ses coudes. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et prit son menton entre deux de ses doigts et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres gonflées par leur premier baiser. Il les caressa lentement avec sa langue… la langue de son amant glissa bientôt sur la sienne. Elles se rencontrèrent d'abord par leurs extrémités… Puis, en voulant plus. Ne pouvant résister à leurs conquêtes, elles s'empoignèrent plus fermement jouant à s'attraper et à se repousser, à s'enrouler, se cajoler…

Ichigo se laissa glisser sur les draps et Grimmjow du poser ses coudes de parts et d'autres du visage de l'oranger. Il caressa brièvement les cheveux désordonnés sur l'oreiller. Sa bouche se posa sur le front du jeune homme sous lui, puis glissa vers ses paupières qui s'étaient closes. L'arrancard sentit deux jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le serrant fermement contre le corps du plus jeune. Il sentit toute l'intensité de son désir contre son ventre… et le sien ne fit que s'accentuer. Ichigo renversa la tête en arrière et gémit d'impatience. Grimmjow se pencha et avec ses dents croqua la chair sensible du cou du roux, laissant des petites marques rouges sur son passage. Il descendit sa tête pour lécher le creux se situant à la base du cou de son amant. Ce dernier se mit à sa trémousser sous lui.

Grimmjow commençait à avoir des sueurs. Cela faisait longtemps, et le déhanchement suggestif d'Ichigo ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son calme. Et maintenant, ce dernier se mettait à soupirer d'excitation. Grimmjow gronda…

- Ichi… si tu continues comme cela, je te viole ! marmonna-t-il. J'essaye de te préserver là !

- Qui dit que je veux être préservé… Plus tard ! J'ai envie de toi… maintenant ! Sa voix était chargée d'émotions et autoritaire.

Grimmjow scruta quelques secondes les yeux ambre dilatés. Il poussa un juron et enleva rapidement la veste qui l'empêchait de voir le corps de son amant. Il défit l'obi de manière tout aussi rapide pour faire glisser son hakama. Il fit glisser les sandales d'Ichigo en même temps que ses chaussettes. Enfin !

Son amant se tenait nu devant lui, plus beau que dans son souvenir ! Aucune fausse pudeur ne venait troubler son visage. Grimmjow vit l'oranger se redresser et le poussa sous la couverture pour s'occuper également de sa ceinture et de son pantalon qui volèrent dans la pièce de manière désordonné. Ses sandales et chaussettes connurent le même triste sort que celles d'Ichigo.

Les deux hommes se contemplèrent pour enfin s'étreindre. Leurs mains parcourant et redécouvrant chaque recoin de leur anatomie respective. Grimmjow avait épinglé l'oranger sur le lit et avait entreprit de caresser le sexe de son amant pour l'exciter davantage. Il était un peu brutal, mais voyait également que le roux en avait le même besoin que lui… la douceur serait pour plus tard. Ses doigts s'étaient insinués dans l'anneau de chair qui était redevenu serré et en redécouvrit toute la sensibilité. Ichigo commençait à bouger inconsciemment et ses gémissements répétés et sa main qui fouillait furieusement ses cheveux ne lui permettait pas de rester calme. Il émit un son rauque du fond de sa gorge et remonta précipitamment vers Ichigo. Il lui murmura…

- Désolé, mais moi aussi y'a urgence !

Et releva les fesses de son amant pour le pénétrer avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait encore faire preuve. Ichigo s'arqua et ses mains empoignèrent fiévreusement les draps en désordre.

- Grim'… s'il te plaît!

- Tu es sur ?

- Viens…

La voix de l'oranger était fiévreuse. Il croisa ses yeux ambre et vit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il se pencha et les essuya avec ses pouces. Il comprit l'urgence du besoin d'être aimé de son amant. Elle correspondait à la même nécessité qui était sienne depuis trois ans. Quand il était un espada, il était jaloux de ces humains qui pouvaient aimer… Et lorsqu'il avait croisé Kurosaki, il l'avait détesté parce qu'il avait ce pouvoir d'aimer toute personne sans distinction… et c'est cela qui avait fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Ichigo: son oxygène, l'homme pour qui il avait trahit son propre camp, celui dont il ne pouvait être éloigné sous peine de mourir à petit feu… Il se réanimait enfin en lui.

Il voyait tout cela aussi dans les yeux ambre. Il se mit à bouger lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mouvements se firent lourds sous l'emprise du désir. Il voyait le corps sous lui se tordre de plaisir et les paupières ambre se plisser sous l'action de cette sensation. Lui-même sentait sa propre jouissance monter en lui.

Leurs soupirs devinrent lourds puis se transformèrent peu à peu en râles profonds. Les mouvements de hanche de l'espada devinrent plus amples et plus profond. Ichigo s'arqua davantage contre le corps mince et musclé de l'arrancard.

Ichigo vint en premier, suivit de près par Grimmjow qui continuait malgré tout son mouvement de va et vient mais de manière plus lente et moins profonde… juste pour profiter de l'instant. Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément. Le bleuté vint s'allonger à côté du roux, lentement.

- Tu es prêt pour un deuxième round ?

- Quoi, maintenant ? s'étonna l'oranger.

- Pourquoi pas… On a beaucoup, beaucoup de nuits à rattraper en trois ans…

- Mais on a toute notre vie pour le faire !!! Et même plus…Impossible… Marmonna Ichigo.

Mais Grimmjow lui avait attrapé une main et l'avait posé sur son sexe qui se gonflait à nouveau. Le bleuté avait relevé un sourcil moqueur.

- Et qui tu crois qui va s'occuper de « ça » ?

- Grimm'… je suis pas sur…

Mais l'espada s'était à nouveau emparé de sa bouche, lentement… Quand il se détacha, il lui murmura à l'oreille…

- Accroche-toi Ichi ! Cette fois-ci on recommence tout et je vais prendre tout mon temps pour te déguster !

Les yeux ambre reflétaient une lueur d'amour et d'ardeur dans le fond de leurs prunelles.

0°0°0°0

_Il y aura une séquelle, mais pas tout de suite... _

_c'est pour répondre à toutes les questions que j'ai eu par reviews et mail. _

_Cette fic. se termine ici, puisque Ichi a accouché et que Grimmjow est revenu !_

_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout !_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

_Et un merci spécial à Ernia pour ces corrections et son soutient_

_Et à toutes mes revieuweses qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot !_


End file.
